¿Me perdonarías por amor?
by Princess Andreita
Summary: Confunción, mentiras y mal entendidos... Podra Serena aclarar todo antes de que todo se complique..!
1. Introducción

**INTRODUCCIÓN**

Mentiras y Engaños en esas palabras se transformó mi vida durante los últimos 8 meses aunque debo de admitirlo fueron los mejores meses de mi vida y llegué a experimentar por primera vez el AMOR de manera auténtica.

Me convencí que una mentira puede hacerse realidad que ingenua que fui, sabía que las mentiras no traería nada bueno, que solo los cobardes son los que acuden a eso y mírenme me convertí en eso una cobarde.

Ahora mi única escapatoria es huir bueno la única que creo conveniente, no quiero seguir lastimando a la gente que me quiere, y ya no puedo seguir con el sentimiento de culpabilidad, bueno si bien en un comienzo todo empezó con una equivocación, no la aclaré y continué con la mentira y no saben como me arrepiento.

Se preguntarán el porque de mi situación, lo sabrán a continuación, empecemos por el día que cambio mi vida


	2. Donde todo comenzó

**CAPÍTULO 1 DONDE TODO COMENZÓ**

Creo que antes que nada debo presentarme:

Mi nombre es Serena Tsukino tengo 24 años soy contadora, tengo una hermana Menor su nombre es Mina tiene 22 años ella esta estudiando decoración de interiores, le encanta y da lo mejor de ella, yo soy una persona alegre, carismática, un tanto nostálgica y de esas personas que cree en el amor a primera vista, el amor para siempre, de esos de los cuentos de hadas, así es a mis veinticuatro años aun creo en eso de seguro han de pensar que es tonto y eso, pero para mi es real, verdadero y único.

Mina mi querida hermanita que puedo decirles de ella es extrovertida, una persona muy alegre, de una personalidad divertida y una madre muy amorosa, aunque es muy joven ya es madre y una muy buena déjenme decirles, mi sobrino se llama Armand y quiere mucho a mi hermanita, mi hermana es madre soltera, el padre de Armand engaño a mi hermanita, llevaban juntos cinco años y ya se iban a casar pero un día cuando Mina iba a su departamento a contarle la noticia de que estaba embarazada lo encontró con Katherine nuestra "amiga" en la cama ustedes ya se imaginaran que haciendo mi hermanita quedo devastada, le afectó mucho la noticia, pero nos tenía a mi y a Luna acompañándola y no dejándola sola, la ayudamos con el embarazo y miren tenemos al pequeño Armand un niño hermoso que con apenas tres años en nuestro gran amor. Luna es nuestra única tía, es viuda y no tiene hijos así que nos trata como si lo fuéramos, nos quiere mucho, nuestros padres murieron en un accidente automovilístico hace 16 años, cuando yo tenía 8 y Mina 6, desde entonces Luna se encargó de nosotros, nos dio un hogar y la educación.

Bueno creo que eso es todo ahora así, mi historia comienza como ya dije hace ocho meses el 3 de octubre precisamente yo trabajaba de contadora en una pequeña distribuidora de Alimentos, llevaba trabajando ahí desde hace dos años, Luna me ayudó a conseguir el trabajo, es AMIGA de el dueño Artemis, aunque yo se que están enamorados, solo no se lo dicen, volviendo al tema ese día me quede hasta altas horas de la noche, dentro de dos días sería el cumpleaños de Armand y deseaba poder regalarle el carro de control remoto que tanto deseaba, toda esa semana había trabajo horas extras y ese día Artemis me iba a dar el dinero que necesitaba, terminé de realizar mis tareas y recibí el dinero, estaba cerrando la puerta cuando empecé a escuchar unos ruidos extraños que me asustaron no quería regresar a ver, tenia miedo pero lo hice y …..

Al regresar a ver de donde provenían esos extraños ruidos me encontré con un hombre que tenía toda la ropa rasgada y con sangre todo herido y golpeado, en su mirada me decía AYÚDEME y después se desmayo, como pude trate de ayudarlo a que no se lastime y no se caiga, pero era más grande que yo así que en mi intento de ayudarlo los dos terminamos en el suelo, el encima de mi y de repente sentí una corriente eléctrica recorriendo todo mi cuerpo nunca había sentido algo así , a pesar de estar lastimado y todo, se podía notar que era un hombre muy guapo, también tenía un muy buen cuerpo eso me llevo a hacerme la pregunta de cómo es que terminó así de lastimado si se podía ver a simple vista que el no era un hombre débil, rápidamente se esfumaron estas ideas cuando recordé la situación en la que estaba, trate de levantarme sin hacerle daño, al levantarme me di cuenta que en la caída mi ropa también se había manchado de la sangre de aquel hombre, lo que me hizo preocupar ya que eso significaba que estaba grave, revisé mi celular y no tenía saldo tal parecía que Armand había estado jugando con él y lo había dejado sin saldo, tenía que hacer algo rápido no se porque pero la sola idea de que aquel hombre le pasara algo hacía que mi corazón se oprimiera era un sentimiento extraño para una persona que acababa de conocer, para nuestra suerte una pareja estaba pasando justo por ahí, sin pensarlo dos veces me acerqué y les pedí ayuda, el chico llamo a una ambulancia, no paso mucho para que la ambulancia llegara, lo pusieron en una camilla yo no podía hacer mayor cosa ya que yo no se mucho de eso, solo me limita a observar cuando uno de los paramédicos también se acerco a mi, como estaba manchada de sangre pensaba que estaba lastimada iba a revisarme hasta que otro de los paramédicos le dijo que necesitaban irse inmediatamente al hospital, eso me preocupo algo andaba mal , el paramédico me dijo que también subiese a la ambulancia para que en el hospital me revisaran que necesitaban irse, quería explicarle que yo estaba bien pero no me dejó decir ni una sola palabra así que subí a la ambulancia casi a empujones yo me sentía mal estaba fuera de lugar yo no tenía nada, cuando en eso unos de los aparatos de la ambulancia empezó a hacer un pitido muy fuerte aquel hombre estaba muriendo y no se porque pero una angustia como nunca la había sentido me invadió solo unos segundos después llegamos al hospital Central de Tokio, los paramédicos bajaron a aquel hombre y yo me quedé parada en el pasillo no note cuando las lágrimas empezaron a rodar por mis mejillas pero estaba llorando por aquel hombre…, una enfermera me vio y se me acercó

- señorita usted se encuentra bien- me dijo la enfermera que se acerco a donde yo estaba

- si solo que estoy preocupada- dije la verdad estaba preocupada pero ¿porqué?, era por aquel hombre.

- no tiene a una herida- lo decía por mi ropa manchada

- me encuentro bien gracias- respondí mecánicamente

- no se preocupe vera que todo esta bien si necesita algo yo la puedo ayudar mi nombre es Yumi- se presentó la enfermera

- otra vez gracias, eres muy amable mi nombre es Serena-

- bueno así soy, estoy aquí para ayudar pero ya no llores tu novio va a estar bien ya veras-

- no te equivocas el no es mí…. -

Pero me interrumpió el altavoz que comunicaba que necesitaban a todas las enfermeras en cuidados intensivos creo..

- disculpa pero me tengo que ir, cambia esa cara tu novio va estar bien- dijo tratando de confortarme

- no espera el no es mí… novio- dije inultimente

Después de que Yumi se fue pasaron unos treinta minutos, no podía irme necesitaba que me dijeran que aquel hombre estaba bien así que me quedé, pero tenía un poco de hambre así que me fui a la cafetería a comer un sándwich, pero mientras salía un hombre millonario ha entraba al hospital estaba desesperado buscando a su hijo, cuando estaba de regreso a la sala de espera me encontré con Yumi

- que bueno que te encontré tu novio está bien ya está en una habitación, puedes ir a verlo- me alegre cuando me dijo eso

- ya esta es un habitación que bien eso significa que ya está mejor, espera quería decirte que el no es mi …- Pero otra vez me interrumpieron esta vez fue por otra enfermera

- disculpa otra vez pero me tengo que ir Serena, tu novio esa en el cuarto 229- dijo antes de irse nuevamente

- que no es mi novio- dije resignada

De todas maneras fui a verlo necesitaba ver con mi ojos que se encontraba bien, cuando llegue a su habitación pude ver como una enfermera salía con un registro pero se le resbaló y los expedientes cayeron al piso la ayudé y ahí vi la foto del hombre que había ayudado y ahí estaba su nombre DARIEN CHIBA

Por lo menos ahora ya sabía su nombre del hombre que había encontrado, rápidamente terminé de ayudar a la enfermera a recoger los papeles que estaban tirados y me dirigí a la habitación de Darien para ver como se encontraban ha lo mejor piensen que es loco y todo pero necesitaba asegurar que Darien estaba bien, tenía una opresión el pecho y estaba segura que se me quitaría cuando lo viera, entre cuidadosamente a la habitación tratando de no hacer ruido y lo vi ahí descansando en la cama, se acerque para poder verlo mejor en verdad si que era guapo era con el príncipe de mis sueños, cada vez que me encontraba cerca de él sentía un extraño calor recorrer todo mi cuerpo, instintivamente mi mano acaricio el rostro de Darien y sentía una calidez muy agradable

- que esto que siento por ti Darien Chiba, si apenas te conozco, eres un completo desconocido para mi pero siento algo extraño cuando estoy cerca de aquí. Porque …..- me pregunte a mi mismo en voz alta

Mientras tanto unos de los hombres mas adinerados de Japón Mamoru Chiba estaba buscando la habitación de su hijo, ya sabía en cual se encontraba así que se dirigía hasta ahí para verlo, entro a la habitación pero no dijo nada por que yo estaba ahí, se quedo escuchando lo que yo le estaba diciendo a Darien inconsciente

- Darien al pensar que te pasaba algo malo se me oprimió el corazón, jamás había experimentado este sentimiento por nadie, me preocupe mucho por ti, espero y te recuperes pronto..-

Y sin que yo me diera cuenta el Señor Mamoru salió de la habitación sin hacer ruido alguno

- ¿Quién será esa chica? ¿Qué será para mi hijo? Estaba muy preocupada por el, lo mejor será ir a buscar el doctor encargado para que me diga el estado de mi hijo y que es lo que paso-

Inmediatamente el Señor Mamoru se dirigió a la recepción del hospital para pedir información sobre su hijo

- Disculpe estoy buscando al doctor encargado del caso mi hijo ¿quiero saber como esta?-

- Su hijo, su nombre por favor para buscarlo en la base de datos- dijo una enfermera

- Darien Chiba- contesto el Sr. Mamoru

- Si Darien Chiba mmm…. el doctor que encargado de su caso es el Dr.…. Nakamura-

- y en donde lo encuentro quiero saber del estado de mi hijo-

- justo en este momento esta entrando por la puerta blanca-

El señor Mamoru sin perder tiempo se acercó al doctor y pregunto por su hijo

- Disculpe Dr. Nakamura soy el padre de Darien Chiba quisiera saber sobre su estado y el porque de este-

- puedo decirle sobre su estado pero el ¿por qué? Creo que deberá preguntarle a la señorita que llegó con su hijo-

- señorita ¿? Será la que estaba en la habitación-

- disculpe dijo algo-

- no nada importante y sobre la salud de mi hijo-

- tiene fracturado el brazo y recibió un golpe muy fuerte en la cabeza, estoy esperando el resultado de los análisis que le realizamos-

- es grave el golpe que recibió-

- no podría asegurarle nada pero me atrevo a decir que su hijo puede perder la memoria-

- la memoria y por cuanto tiempo-

- no estoy seguro todo depende de cómo despierte-

Después de que terminé de ver a Darien me disponía a irme del hospital ya que no tenía nada que hacer en ese lugar no era nadie para Darien, pero en la salida me encontré con Yumi que me detuvo-

- A donde vas Serena, va a dejar solo a tu novio-

- con respecto a eso quiero decirte que el no es mi-

- lo que me tengas que decir puede esperar, tengo que contarte algo cuando pasaba por la recepción vi que un hombre preguntaba por tu novio-

- un hombre-

- si creo que es su Padre y estaba muy preocupado por su hijo y te esta buscando-

- a mi ¿porque?-

- como que porque…. Eres la novia de su hijo y quiere saber como es que terminó así-

- pero es que no entiendes, no me has dejado explicarte-

- me lo explicas después te están esperando-

Y así fue como Yumi me llevo casi a rastras de nuevo al cuarto de Darien, ahí se encontraban un doctor y hombre mayor con mucha elegancia con un traje que parecía muy costoso, pero se notaba que no era arrogante ni nada por estilo

- tu debes ser la señorita que trajo aquí a mi hijo, muchas gracias mi nombre es Mamoru Chiba-

Ese nombre me sonaba pero no sabía en donde pronto salí de mis pensamientos para contestar

- si soy yo, ni nombre es Serena Tsukino- me presenté

-es más que eso es la novia de su hijo- dijo de pronto Yumi

- ¿novia?- contesto el Sr. Mamoru confundido

No saben como en ese momento quería que la tierra se tragara a Yumi, yo no era la novia de Darien apenas y lo conocía

- no espere hay una confusión- dije tratando de explicar todo, pero no pude seguir hablando ya que Darien empezó a moverse tal parecía que estaba despertando así que toda la atención se dirigía a el

- está despertando- dijo el Sr. Mamoru

- cuando despierte sabremos el estado en el que se encuentra- comentó el doctor

- Serena…!- dijo el pelinegro conmocionándome, el hecho de que digo mi nombre me desconcertó totalmente, como Darien sabía mi nombre, en esos momentos tenía muchas preguntas y ninguna respuesta. Darien trató de incorporarse pero el doctor y el señor Mamoru se lo impidieron inmediatamente

- hijo no debes esforzarte demasiado-

- ¿hijo? ¿Quien es usted?-

Oh oh algo no anda bien y eso solo era el COMIENZO DE TODO


	3. Quiero explicaciones

**CAPÍTULO 2**

**¿Me perdonarías por Amor?**

¿Cómo es que Darien termino en el estado en el que lo había encontrado?

¿Por qué sabe mi nombre?

¿Me conocía de algún lugar?

¿Por qué me preocupaba tanto por el?

Esas eran unas de las preguntas que tenían en mi mente aun que no eran todas, pero al ver que Darien le preguntaba al señor Mamoru ¿quién era? me alarme eso no era nada bueno, quería preguntar que pasaba pero antes de que pudiera pronunciar algo, el doctor nos ordeno que saliéramos de la habitación la única que se quedo aparte del doctor fue Yumi ya que tenía que ayudarlo para que le hicieran un chequeo a Darien, al señor Mamoru no le agrado la idea quería saber que pasaba con su hijo, en sus ojos se notaba la gran preocupación que sentía pero muy a su pesar siguió las indicaciones del doctor cuando salimos yo no sabía que hacer muchas cosas habían pasado en tan poco tiempo de lo único que estaba segura era que tenía que aclararlas cosas de una buena vez, no podía seguir estando ahí no era mi lugar yo había ayudado en lo que había podido ¿porqué no me había ido? Era la pregunta del millón me estaba preocupando demasiado por un desconocido aunque debo admitirlo un desconocido muy muy guapo jamás había visto a un hombre así…. inmediatamente me reprendí a mis misma por los pensamiento que estaba teniendo sinceramente estaba confundida mi cabeza era un enredo además de donde me conocía Darien otra incógnita mas sin duda era un día muy extraño decidí que lo mejor era ir en busca del señor Mamoru para hablar con el, en mi búsqueda pase cerca de la habitación donde se encontraba Darien y de ella salió Yumi la cual se acercó a mi y me dijo que me cambiará de ropa, en ese momento me di cuenta que todavía estaba con la ropa impregnada de sangre le agradecí enormemente ya que no podía estar con esas ropas después de cambiarme volví en mi búsqueda del señor Mamoru lo busque por unos momentos y lo encontré en unos de los pasillos que estaba cerca de la habitación de Darien me acerqué y pude percatarme que estaba hablando por teléfono me aleje para que pudiera hablar tranquilo cuando me estaba alejando una frase que la dijo con un tono mas alto que todas las anteriores hizo que me sorprendiera mucho

- Darien puedo haber perdido la memoria- dijo el Sr. Mamoru

- perder la memoria- repetí no creyendo lo que había escuchado, me impacto y me confundió, no sabía porque desde que conocí a Darien todos las cosas que lo afectaban a él de cierta forma me afectaban a mi también, era muy extraño no había sentido eso jamás por nadie, sin querer había hablado demasiado fuerte y el Señor Mamoru se había percatado de mi presencia, terminó con su llamada después de unos minutos en el transcurso de ese tiempo que fue largo para mi traté de asimilar las palabras que dijo el señor Mamoru, en seguida que termino con su llamada se acerco a mi en realidad no me percate se que estaba ceca de mío a no ser porque me hablo fue ahí cuando salí de pensamientos

- escuchó lo que dije señorita- preguntó amablemente

- no era mi intención en verdad, quería hablar con usted y sin querer lo escuché- dije realmente apenada

Antes de contestarme el señor Mamoru me observo detenidamente como que examinando mi rostro tratando de encontrar algo yo supongo que quería ver si yo era realmente sincera con el después de examinarme con la mirada dio un gran suspiro y me invito a que nos sentáramos en una de la sillas que se encontraban cerca muy cerca de la habitación de Darien después de todo el señor Mamoru estaba muy pendiente de ver el estado en el que estaba su hijo y no quería estar lejos cuando saliese el doctor bueno esa es mi deducción, nos sentamos y el que rompió el silencio fue el señor Mamoru.

- todo lo que ha pasado es muy extraño yo estaba hablando por teléfono con mi hijo cuando de un momento al otro la llamada se corto eso me preocupo y me alarmó por suerte antes de que la llamara se cortara el me dijo por donde se encontraba así que sin pensarlo dos veces fui hasta allá, al llegar por los alrededores vi que mucha gente se encontraba fuera de sus casas y había gran escándalo me acerque a pedir información algo en mi interior mejor dicho mi instinto de padre me dijo que estaba relacionado con Darien me apresure a preguntar-

Hizo una pausa en lo que tomaba aire decidí que lo mejor era quedarme callada parecía que el señor Mamoru quería desahogar algo me parecía… no estaba casi segura que se sentía culpable de cierta forma por el estado en el se encontraba su hijo aunque no sabia porque.

- mi presentimiento era el correcto por la descripción que me dieron puede ver que si se trataba de Darien pedí información de donde se lo había llevado y me dijeron que estaba en el hospital central de Tokio me apresuré al venir y ver como se encontraba Darien….. Sabe me gustaría saber ¿que es lo que le pasó?- me miro a mi por un instante -usted después me tendrá que decir como… -

Si supiera que yo se menos que él…

- sabe se que no fue un robo de eso estoy seguro, una de las enfermeras me dijo que tenía su billetera, su reloj, su celular, todo no se llevaron nada-

Ahí me quede más confundida de lo que ya estaba si Darien no fue victima de un robo como es que termino de esa manera tan salvajemente golpeado

- Antes de ir a la habitación que me había indicado una enfermera acudí en busca del doctor encargado del caso de Darien ahí me indico que tenia un brazo fracturado y que había sufrido un fuerte golpe en la cabeza y que podía perder la memoria aunque me dijo que no es nada seguro y que todo se sabría cuando se despertase y ya ve lo que paso no me reconoció eso me hace pensar que…-

No continuo la frase parecía que se negaba a esa posibilidad y quien no…. me sentí mal por lo que me decía….

- no se ponga así Señor Mamoru creo que hay que esperar ha que salga el doctor y nos diga algo-

- tiene razón por el momento hay que esperar, hace un momento estaba hablando con mi hija también estaba muy preocupada por su hermano y por mi, la manera en la que salí de mi casa la preocupó mucho…. Le dije que no comente nada con su madre hasta saber algo en concreto, sabe usted me inspira confianza puedo ver que también esta preocupada por mi hijo- dijo de repente de la nada tomándome por sorpresa y me sonrojé de inmediato su comentario me hizo sentir un poco incomoda y me puso nerviosa a la vez.

- bueno si me preocupa….-

Quería decirle la verdad en eso momento pero la verdad las palabras no salían de mi boca el señor Mamoru continuo hablando

- sin querer escuche lo que le dijo a mi hijo cuando estaba inconsciente veo que le importa mucho… me alegro que al fin mi muchacho haya encontrado a alguien que lo quiera-

- bueno de eso quería hablar con usted si me importa y me preocupa pero hubo un pequeño error-

- ¿error?- este era el momento era ahora o nunk

- bueno lo que paso es que….-

Pero se escucho que la puerta se abría y era el Doctor Nakamura, el Señor Mamoru se levantó de inmediato dejando a mi ahí sentada, bufe resignada otra vez me dejaban con la palabra en la boca y se que no era la intención del Señor Mamoru, pero me sentía frustrada

El doctor invito al señor Mamoru a su consultorio para que hablasen ahí sobre Darien yo no tenía nada que ver no era nada para Darien así que me quede el asiento en el que había estado hablando con el señor Mamoru, cuando vi que se retiraron y me quede sola pude desahogarme

- acaso es tan difícil decir la verdad, como es que termine en esta situación, quiero decirle al señor Mamoru y a los demás que yo no soy novia de Darien apenas y lo conozco, aunq debo admitir que siento algo extraño por el, jamás había sentido eso por nadie pero que me pasa… no tengo que esperar y decir la verdad, hay no la hermana de Darien va a venir tengo que solucionar todo esto, por que se esta complicando esto cada vez mas-

Lo malo es que no me había dado cuenta de que alguien me había escuchado apenas termine de hablar se alejo de mi y de esa manera no me di cuenta de su presencia

Después de estar unos quince minutos de seguir sentada en el mismo lugar pensando que debía hacer se acerco Yumi

- Serena que haces aquí porque no vas a ver a tu novio-

Me debatí mentalmente si tenía que decirle que no era mi novio pero después no dije nada estaba un poco enojada y no quería responderle de mal manera a Yumi hablaría con ella cuando estuviera de mejor humor, se aseguro que entrase y después se fue dejándome sola con Darien, cuanto entre de nuevo al cuarto sentí que no debía estar ahí y quise retirarme pero la tentación de volverlo a ver aunque sea por ultima vez me ganó…. No se que estaba pasando me estaba volviendo bipolar, en un momento estaba enojada y después alegre o mejor dicho feliz de volver a verlo si que Darien me estaba complicando la vida, pero quería verlo otra vez trate de no hacer ruido en lo mas mínimo no quería que se despertase y me preguntara algo que no pudiera responder, de repente Darien abrió a los ojos y me encontré con esos ojos azules zafiro que me habían impactado, no sabía que hacer, quería retirarme de ahí pero algo me lo impedía, era esa mirada tan fija que tenía sobre mi

- ¿Quién eres?- me preguntó Darien

- Soy Serena… Serena Tsukino- dije brindándole una cálida sonrisa

- yo soy…. no recuerdo…. No se quien soy

Eso era lo único que necesitaba para que pudiese confirmar lo que el Señor Mamoru me había dicho con anterioridad

- tu nombre es Darien… Darien Chiba-

- Darien… ¿porque no recuerdo nada?-

- creo que eso te lo puede responder el doctor, tu papá esta hablando con el en este momento-

- ¿Mi papá?-

- supongo que tampoco lo recuerdas-

- no…. No recuerdo nada-

Y mientras Darien y yo conversábamos en el consultorio del Doctor Nakamura estaban hablando el Señor Mamoru y el doctor sobre el estado de Darien

- perdió la memoria ¿verdad?, eso me quedo claro ya que no me reconoce-

- después de haberle hecho un completo chequeo puedo decirle con seguridad que el golpe que sufrió su hijo en su cabeza le ocasiono una amnesia traumática-

- ¿amnesia traumática?-

- si déjeme explicarle señor Mamoru la amnesia traumática se produce por un golpe recibido-

- por cuanto tiempo estará así mi hijo-

- eso no puedo decirle con certeza, ya que eso no depende de mi, lo que tiene que hacer es mostrarle fotos, ir a lugares conocidos... detalles, personas importantes, cartas hechas a amigos, recibidas... , estar con personas que quiera mucho y así poco a poco los recuerdos irán llegando-

- pero debe tener un límite de tiempo…, dígame cuanto tiempo-

- ya le dije señor Mamoru esto no se puede forzar debe fluir de forma normal sin presionarlo.

- ¿Por qué cuando mi hijo despertó lo primero que dijo fue el nombre de la muchacha que estaba en la habitación? ¿Por qué el nombre de ella?-

- Señor Mamoru la mente humana es muy difícil de explicar puede que esa señorita sea muy importante para su hijo o que haya tenido algún acercamiento con ella antes del accidente…. No podría decirle con certeza el porque del hecho. Pero si es importante debe estar cerca de hijo, puede que su acercamiento ayude a su hijo a recuperar su memoria-

Mientras tanto regresando con Darien y conmigo, un silencio se apoderó de la habitación por unos minutos no sabía que palabras le podía decir para que se sintiera mejor, no sabia a ciencia cierta que es lo que tenía Darien y no quería ilusionarlo con palabras bonitas.

- ¿me conoces?-

- podría decirse que si- era la verdad

- en que lugar estoy-

- estas en el Hospital central de Tokio-

- cuanto tiempo llevo aquí-

- no mucho… unas horas-

- tengo muchas preguntas -

- es lógico pero poco a poco esas preguntas se irán resolviendo-

- sabes eres muy simpática- me dijo y me regalo una cálida sonrisa que hizo q me sonrojara de inmediato

- ¿eres mi amiga?, ¿un familiar?- indagó un poco Darien

- bueno como te explico amiga no soy y familiar tampoco-

- ¿entonces?-

- bueno como te puedo explicar, es algo complicado-

En ese momento ingresaron a la habitación el señor Mamoru, el doctor Nakamura y una chica con una larga cabellera negra que me observaba de una manera demasiada detalla

-ha con que aquí se encontraba señorita y veo que el señor Chiba ya se despertó.- dijo el doctor

Pude notar como Darien se ponía tenso al ingreso de las personas frunció el ceño y supuse que trataba de ver quienes eran o mejor dicho Recordar ¿quienes eran?

- serena quienes son ellos-

- bueno pues….-

- permíteme a mi pequeña – dijo el Sr. Mamoru

Yo asentí y me aleje de él para que el Señor Mamoru se acercara pero no se acerco solo si no también la chica de la larga cabellera, la verdad me sentía incómoda y pensé que lo mejor era salir y no interrumpir estaba en eso cuando una voz hizo que me detuviese

- por favor Serena no te vayas-

- creo que es mejor que salga para que puedas hablar con tranquilidad me dijiste que tenías muchas preguntas y dudas -

- si pero no quiero que te vayas-

Me quede pensativa no era correcto que me quedara y creo que complique mas las cosas no debía de seguir involucrándome y no me hice caso y lo hice

La mujer de cabello negro se acercó a mí y quedo justo en frente mío

-Me puedes decir quien eres- preguntó

Iba a contestarle pero el señor Mamoru se me adelanto

- ella es Serena Tsukino ayudó a tu hermano y es novia de él-

La palabra hermano me indico obviamente que la chica de la larga cabellera era la hermana de Darien, me observó por un momento, pero de pronto de un momento a otro se sonrió de una manera sincera y eso me puso nerviosa me miraba raro y luego me sonreía era extraño lo que pude decir fue devolverle el gesto de manera tímida

-Mi nombre es Rei Chiba y bueno creo que obvio soy la hermana menor de Darien- índico la pelinegra.

- mucho gusto en conocerte-

- ¿eres mi hermana? Y Serena ¿es mi novia?- dijo Darien

- si Darien y yo soy tu padre Mamoru Chiba, cuando estabas de camino a tu habitación nos encontramos con tu hermana estaba preocupada por ti y no solo ella yo también-

- disculpen por haberlos preocupado no era mi intención, y disculpen por no reconocerlos intento pero no puedo y me duele la cabeza-

- no te esfuerces Darien los recuerdos que perdiste de poco a poco llegará no te precipites- dijo el doctor

Desde que el señor Mamoru me presentó opte por quedarme callada, las cosas no me estaban saliendo como quería por un tonto impulso por ver a Darien había empeorado la situación en la que me encontraba, y esto no me agradaba para nada, ya que Darien estaba despierto debía aprovechar y aclarar todo

- disculpen que moleste la conversación pero debo decirles algo muy importante, era algo que estaba por decirle al Señor Mamoru antes de que el Dr. Nakamura saliera de la habitación de Darien-

- si lo recuerdo estaba a punto de decirme algo-

- si lo que pasa es que por un montón de circunstancias hubo una confusión-

-confusión- dijeron todos lo que estaban en la habitación

- si, yo si ayude a Darien pero yo no soy su-

Mi celular fue el que no me dejó terminar de hablar lo saque del saco de la chaqueta y vi que era Mina, seguramente estaba muy preocupada por mi al ver q no llegaba, me disculpe de todos los presentes y salí de la habitación para poder hablar mejor con mi hermanita.


	4. Encrucijada

_ANTES QUIERO DECIR QUE LA HISTORIA ES MÍA DE MI LOCA CABECITA QUE SE LE OCURREN MUCHAS IDEAS Y LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON SON DE LA GRANDIOSA NAOKO TAKEUCHI, LOS TOMO PRESTADOS PARA MI HISTORIA... SIN NADA QUE MAS QUE DECIR POR EL MOMENTO LAS DEJO CON EL CAPI 3_

**CAPÍTULO 3**

**Encrucijada**

Jamás he creído en el destino, ni en las casualidades pero ciertamente con todas las cosas que han sucedido estoy empezando a dudar o explíquenme como hasta ahora no he podido decir la verdad era algo frustrante estaba cansada, enojada y con hambre si con todo estoy me ha dado hambre pero no podía irme de ahí hasta que terminara con toda esta situación. Ese era el plan decir la verdad e irme pero como es que terminé en lo que estoy ahora bueno creo que eso es adelantarse a los hecho todo con tiempo, volviendo al hospital salí de la habitación de mi "novio" para responderle a mi hermanita estaba preocupada y como no si ya eran las cuatro de la mañana y yo nada que aparecía le explique de manera rápida las cosas para que pudiera entenderme y de alguna manera poder desahogarme y no estar tan irritada como lo estaba ahora, Mina por su parte me hizo un rápido según ella interrogatorio y después se quedo tranquila dijo que ella hablaría con Tía Luna para que no tuviera problemas luego le pasó el celular a mi sobrino consentido el adorable Armand ese niño consiguió que mi mal humor desapareciera y me sintiera mucho mejor adoraba a ese niño desde siempre los niños han sido mi debilidad, siempre soñaba con tener los míos, ser feliz y dichosa como lo es mi hermanita que aunque no tiene el apoyo de Armand papá a luchado muy duro para que al pequeño Armand no le falte nada admiraba esa tenacidad de mi hermana, pero bueno este no es el momento ni el lugar regrese mis pensamientos a los que en ese momentos eran mis prioridad la FAMILIA CHIBA necesitaba hablar con ellos para yo poder estar tranquila termine de despedirme de mi hermanita y sobrino y decidí encaminarme hacía la habitación de Darien, en ese mismo momento el Dr. Nakamura que salía de la habitación revisando unos documento por lo cual no notó que pasé por su lado, justo cuando iba a girar en el pasillo levantó la vista de sus papeles y se fijo que yo me dirigía a la habitación de Darien

-Señorita que bueno que la encuentro necesito hablar con usted- me dijo el doctor que se estaba acercando a donde me encontraba

-conmigo ¿?- respondí con incertidumbre

-si con usted lo mejor sería hablar en mi consultorio podría acompañarme-

-claro pero primero si me permite debo hablar unas cosas con la familia Chiba-

-por ahora no podrá el Señor Mamoru ha dado órdenes explicitas que no entre nadie a la habitación de su hijo

-Pero solo tomara unos minutos-

-ordenes son órdenes mejor mientras el Señor Mamoru sale porque no me acompaña lo que necesito decirle es acerca del paciente… es sobre el joven Darien-

Eso fue lo único que necesito para que yo dejara de resistirme, me entro una curiosidad por saber que era lo que el Doctor quería decir pero ¿qué estaba haciendo? Me estaba involucrándome mas en un asunto en el que no pertenecía y jamás pertenecería a mi vida, sin darme cuenta me vi en frente de una puerta blanca muy bien conservada deduje que era el consultorio entre y tome asiento en unos de los asientos el doctor me señalo el y también hizo lo mismo

-la razón por la cual lo llamé es por que quiero darle a conocer la situación en la que está el paciente, siendo su novia es vital que usted lo sepa ya que puede ayudar a su recuperación- empezó diciendo el doctor pero hay no otra vez no, debía para esto de una buena vez, no podía dejar que las cosas se complicaran mas, así que arme de valor para contarle mi historia

-tengo que decirle algo antes- interrumpí de pronto antes de que empezara hablar

-bueno creo que lo mas lógico es que empiece por el principio, bueno verá- empecé contándole como todo comenzó, TODO, como pasó lo de la confusión lo de la novia todo, después de terminar pude respirar tranquila

-vaya es algo increíble todo lo que ha pasado-

-créame que desde un comienzo he intentado aclarar todo-

-es lo que iba a decir antes de que su celular sonará- asentí con la cabeza

-vaya esto complica las cosas-

-¿complica? Pregunte contrariada

-si vera lo que sucede es que el golpe que sufrió el joven Darien le causó una amnesia traumática que consiste en la perdida temporal de la memoria por un golpe fuerte- explico el doctor, realmente la medicina no se me daba mucho pero si pude entender lo que me decía asentía con la cabeza con cada cosa que decía,

-¿Por qué se complica? Pregunte intrigada

-a eso quiero llegar lo problemático es que al despertar al paciente le dieron a conocer que usted era su novia y tiene esa idea

-pero no solo debemos decir que es un error y ya

-no es tan fácil señorita, el decirle la verdad de cierta forma en enfrentarlo a dos realidad, es muy poco tiempo el que ha pasado desde que el paciente ha despertado y puede confundirse y sería mucho mas difícil la recuperación de sus recuerdos

Me quede en silencio no sabía que decir ni que hacer yo que pensé que seria muy fácil y mira ha sido mas complicado de lo que pensaba

-algo extraño es que el paciente muestra cierto interés en usted desde que despertó-

-eso no lo entiendo, si él no me conoce- y era la verdad

-como le dije al señor Mamoru la mente humana es muy difícil de comprender- explico el doctor

-que puedo hacer doctor-

-por el momento nada- Nada esa era su respuesta le conté como pasó todo, como me sentía y eso era lo mejor que me podía decir…. Me estaba enojado

-nada, usted quiere que no haga nada, como puede ser eso una solución.- dije mostrando mi inconformidad

-cálmese señorita entienda que la situación del paciente es delicada y muy complicada-

-y la MÍA yo solo… yo solo quería ayudar a Darien- lo ultimo lo dije como un susurro aunque me di cuenta que si fue lo bastante eludible y el doctor si lo escucho

- yo la entiendo pero…-

-Pero que-

-creo que esto debemos hablarlo con el Señor Mamoru- no contesté nada me quede quieta en mi asiento viendo al piso como lo más interesante del mundo me estaba avergonzando por mi comentario y mi actitud, después solo pude escuchar una puerta que se cerro fue ahí cuando volví a la realidad pero que realidad, se que había contestado de mala manera al doctor y yo había descargo mi frustración con el, pero ahora que me encontraba sola en el consultorio estaba procesando de poco a poco lo que me dijo el doctor, estaba siendo una egoísta si decía la verdad iba inevitablemente a dañar a Darien y NO QUERÍA, pero….

-¿Qué puedo hacer?-

- No quieres que le pase nada malo a mi hermano verdad-

Salte de la impresión en la silla que estaba, justo eso era lo que estaba pensando regrese a ver y me encontré con la pelinegra Rei si no mal recuerdo, estaba en el lumbral de la puerta, tan distraída estaba que no me había dado cuenta cuando la puerta se abrió, la primera impresión que me dio fue que era una persona dulce y una buena persona pero como se encontraba en la puerta con una mirada de superioridad que te congelaba hasta a las sangre bueno eso fue mi impresión

- disculpa a no era mi intención asustarte, solo quiero conocer mejor a la novia de mi hermanito- dijo con cierta ironía que la pude notar claramente

- Dime porque estas con mi hermano- pregunto un poco impaciente

Iba a contestar pero me ganó

- y quiero la verdad por que ese cuentito de que estas enamorada no me lo creo- se me acerco y me puse nerviosa

- es por nuestro apellido, dinero, fama ¿Por qué?- Su tono de voz era demandante

-No yo no-

- no me vas a decir que te enamoraste de mi hermano porque ya t dije que no te creo, acaso lo quieres porque la familia Chiba es una de las familias adineradas de Japón- abrí los ojos de la impresión, fue en ese momento cuando recordé donde había visto al Señor Mamoru, en una de las revistas mas conocidas en donde fue proclamado como uno de los Magnates mas importantes del mundo tenía empresas en todos los continentes, lamentablemente no era un buen momento para haber recordado todo esto

- Dime ¿por qué? De una buena vez-

Cansada de la manera en la que me trataba que pensaba de mi pues era obvio…. Que era una oportunista que quiero su dinero, como podía pensar eso de mi sin siquiera conocerme, pero no iba a dejar que esto se quedara así

-NADA- dije con unas octavas más de la cuenta

La pelinegra alzó la ceja y en su mirada pude notar que hasta estaba divertida de la situación pero no podía ser

- Como que nada dime de una buena vez que quieres de la familia Chiba-

-ya te dije que nada, no quiero por su dinero tengo un trabajo estable y aunque no tengo un súper sueldo me alcanza para mi necesidades y es honrado, tampoco por su apellido tal vez no me creas pero hasta hace unos instantes me di cuenta que la Familia Chiba es millonaria- me miro reprobatoriamente, como diciéndome "Si como no", ignoré esto ultimo y continué hablando

-y mucho menos por la fama eso no me interesa para nada, mas bien me molesta y creo que es algo absurdo, salvé a tu hermano desinteresadamente-

- esperas que te crea-

-la verdad si, que motivos tendría para mentirte-

- la verdad se me ocurren muchos-

-se que desconfías de mi porque no me conoces pero no puedes juzgar de esa manera sin estar segura que tus suposiciones con ciertas, me estas tratando de oportunista sin siquiera conocerme-

- conozco a las de tu clase-

-¿clase? Ok desconfías de la gente eso ya me quedo claro, pero yo no quiero ganar nada de tu familia-

- me estas tratando de decir que estas "enamorada" de mi hermano-

-bueno para serte sincera-

- lo sabía tu quieres a Darien por algo-

-no espera no me mal interpretes, déjame y te explico- y así como sucedió con el Dr. le conté a Rei todo lo que había pasado, no podía dejar que pensara mal de mi además de que esa verdad se iba a descubrir y me pareció bueno que salga de mi.

- así que no eres novia de Dari-

-no yo solo lo ayude-

Me encantó como sonó como le decía de cariño a su hermano se notaba que le preocupaba bastante y que su relación era muy buena, mientras le contaba todo lo que había sucedido pude ver o mejor dicho notar como sus facciones del rostro se relajaron ya no tenía aquella presencia intimidante volvió a ser la dulce chica como la había conocida desde un principio eso me dio a entender o pesar que me estaba creyendo y eso era algo bueno o no¿?

- tienes agallas- pregunto de pronto, dejándome desconcertada

-disculpa-

- no cualquier persona me enfrenta, tienes valor- no sabía que responder esa chica era diferente por decirlo así y con sus comportamiento me confundía y no me dejaba conocerla mejor por ultimo deduje que era una persona enigmática

- ya lo sabía- y ahí estaba de nuevo confundiéndome

-sabías que-

- cuando papá me conto que Dari estaba en el hospital me vine de inmediato y cuando apenas llegue me encontré contigo- se había encontrado conmigo, cuando que no me di cuenta, recordatorio mental no ser tan distraída.

- eres rara sabes- y eso que tenía que ver con nuestra conversación, creo que ella entendió eso ya que respondió a mi pregunta mental antes de que la formulará

- cuando llegué estabas tranquila sentada en una silla y de pronto empezaste hablar sola, me causa mucha gracia al principio- me sonroje me pasaba con frecuencia no hablaba sola pensaba en voz alta pero la gente siempre me quedaba viendo como si estuviera loca, recordatorio mental 2 dejar de pensar en voz alta

- iba a irme y seguir buscando a mi hermanito y a mi papá, hasta que vi que tu conversación se encaminaba hacía mi hermano, así que me quede y escuché todo lo que dijiste- ya lo sabía entonces porque me enfrento hace unos minutos

- te preguntaras porque todo lo de hace unos instantes- solo pude asentir para que pudiera aclarar todas mis dudas, parecía que esta chica podía leer la mente pero ya lo vería después

- me quedé sorprendida con lo dijiste en un principio me di cuenta que no eras una mala persona, ya que pudiste dejar tirado a Darien y no ayudarlo, o pedir dinero a cambio de haberlo ayudado-

Ok ya no entendió si eso pensaba de mí porque me trato tan mal hace unos instantes

- pero no podía estar segura, Darien y yo aprendimos que las personas pueden ser realmente falsas cuando quieren y créeme cuando t digo que mucha gente se aproximo y fingió ser buena solo por nuestro dinero así que decidí mantener mi distancia y tener precauciones, cuando terminaste de hablar me fui sin que tu no notaras- las ultimas frases lo dijo con un tono algo dolida creo que después de todo ser millonario no es tan bueno como lo dicen

- después me encontré con papá y me explico lo sucedido, no lo podía creer pero fue ahí cuando recordé algo- recordó algo eso acaso tenía que ver algo conmigo

- Después llegamos a la habitación y los vi a los dos, Dari con una linda sonrisa que la conozco a la perfección es cuando realmente es feliz y no cuando finge… eso me dio la seguridad que no eras unas de esas personas falsas- bien todo hasta ahí entendido, aunque me quedan unas dudas que no me atrevo a preguntar

- te enfrente porque quería saber que clase de persona eras, no podía ir donde estabas tu y decirte escuché todo lo que dijiste, quería saber de una manera autentica como eras y que mejor forma que retándote- esa fue la razón

- a lo mejor no compartas conmigo que fue la mejor manera pero si te preguntaba de frente corría el riesgo de que me mintieras y dijeras lo que te convenía- pude darme cuenta que Rei era muy desconfiada de la gente, me preguntaba ¿porqué?

- en fin me doy cuenta que no eres una interesada, ni mentirosa eres buena y muy agradable, disculpa si me mi comportamiento te molesto-

-no tranquila lo hiciste por tu hermano, de cierta forma te entiendo aunque no mucho

- me di cuenta que tu ere la indicada-

-perdón-

- yo me entiendo sola, disculpa de nuevo no quiero que pienses mal de mi, pero sabes todo esto sirvió para darme cuenta que mi hermano y tu están hecho para estar juntos- no estaba entendiendo nada como podía decir eso

-como es eso, estar juntos-

- digamos que solo lo se-

-pero ¿cómo?-

- déjemelo así todo a su tiempo, sabes Serena me gustaría que fueras mi amiga- definitivamente Rei sabía como hacerme confundir y bien feo

-claro que si, sería un gusto- sonrió complacida y luego me dio un abrazo el cual no esperaba pero lo devolví

- serena necesito pedirte un favor y en verdad espero que me ayudes -

-si puedo encantada-

- bueno es sobre Darien, sin querer escuché la conversación que tuviste con el doctor, no era mi intención, venía a hablar con el Dr. y una enfermera me indicó que estaba en su consultorio jamás pensé que estabas con el, lo que quiero pedirte es que por favor es que sigas diciendo que mi hermano es tu novio, por su bien se que estoy pidiendo demasiado pero es por él-

-Rei no se que decirte, sabes lo que me pides, le estaría mintiendo a Darien y eso no me agrada y si cuando despierta me odia- y eso me preocupaba mucho

- no creo que pase eso- lo dijo segura

-por que lo dices - no obtuve respuesta alguna de su parte

-Rei entiéndeme lo que me pides es muy difícil, yo…. Yo no se nada de tu hermano como podría decir que soy su novia-

- si es por eso no hay problema yo te ayudo-

-esta mal Rei, mentir no nos va a traer nada bueno-

- es que temo por mi hermano- me dijo y pude notar que se le quebró la voz, estaba llorando

- el siempre ha estado conmigo y no quiero que le pase nada- que podía decirle sabía que decirle que Si no era buena idea y No tampoco

-Rei yo creo que esto lo debemos hablar con tu papá, el debe estar al tanto de todo, el Dr. ya fue a verlo no ha de tardar en llegar -

- no lo va a encontrar-

-y como es eso-

- Mamá llamó muy preocupada, aunque nadie le ha dicho nada sabe que algo esta mal y que tienes que ver con Darien, papá fue a casa para hablar con ella personalmente. Estamos en esto las 2 ayúdame Serena-

-como que las dos-

- lo mejor es no decirle nada a mi papá-

-y porqué no, debemos decírselo Rei-

- el ahora tiene que atender a mamá, tiene suficientes preocupaciones, se siente culpable de lo que pasó con Darien y eso lo hace sentir mucho peor- eso era verdad cuando hable con el Señor Mamoru me di cuenta de eso, el se sentía mal por lo que le pasó a Darien pero ¿porqué?, el no tenía nada que ver con su accidente o si…

- Dime Serena me vas ayudar-

-Rei no me gustan las mentiras-

- es por ayudarlo, será por muy poco tiempo-

-soy muy diferente a tu hermano, y si no congeniamos o si aparece la verdadera novia de Darien-

- diferente en que, claro que congeniaran y Darien no tiene a novia ahora no va a venir nadie a quitártelo-

-estas consiente que tu hermano va a vivir una mentira-

- de lo que estoy consiente es que vamos ayudar a que Darien se recupere-

-no estoy segura- me estaba haciendo dudar, tenía muy buenos argumentos pero algo me detenía y no sabía a ciencia cierta que era

-no quiero engañar a Darien-

- Serena no estoy pidiendo que te cases con mi hermano solo quiero que estés con el hasta que le podamos decir las cosas como sucedieron sin que afecte a su recuperación-

No sabia que hacer estaba en una encrucijada, en verdad quería ayudar a Darien pero ….. pero y si me involucraba demasiado

- Sere hazlo por Darien-

No me di cuenta como pero asentí Rei saltó como loca y me abrazó fuerte que casi me deja sin aire, tenía mis dudas y todavía no estaba segura si hice lo correcto pero como dijo Rei sería por poco tiempo

- no te vas a arrepentir-

-no estoy del todo segura con esto, y si tu papá se entera y se enoja-

- le diré lo que pasó realmente no se puede enojar contigo si no conmigo- vaya estaba tan segura, me gustaría ser tan segura como ella, sinceramente es que yo siempre dudaba de cada pasó que daba

- ahora tenemos que hablar con el doctor-

Salimos del consultorio y lo buscamos, le comentamos lo que habíamos resuelto al principio se sorprendió y como no si era una completa locura lo que planeábamos hacer, después dijo que aunque era una idea loca era lo mejor que podíamos hacer por el momento, eso me hizo sentir mejor aunque algo dentro de mi me decía que me iba arrepentir, al ver lo emocionada que estaba Rei decidí ignorar esto

- ahora seremos amigas y cuñadas-

-pero de mentiritas-

- no arruines el encanto, todas las novia de Darien me han caído mal y tu eres la primera que pasa la prueba-

-pero no estoy saliendo de verdad con tu hermano-

- pero imagínate que en el transcurso te enamores de mi hermano y el de ti sería genial-

-Rei eso no puede pasar, mientras tu hermano no recuerde todo no puede enamorarse de mi, sería algo falso.-

- falso porqué desde cuando el amor es falso-

-lo digo porque no creo que sienta cariño de verdad por mí, le dijeron que soy su novia y por obvias razones debes "sentir" algo por mí, pero ese sentimiento no es verdadero- explique tratando de entender mis propias palabras

- si tú lo dices pero yo no lo creo así, ahora empecemos con el interrogatorio-

-interrogatorio-

- si para que no sospechen nada, además quiero saber más de ti -

-Rei disculpa pero ahora estoy cansada, no he dormido, comido esta no es mi ropa, quisiera irme a casa, mi hermana, Armand y mi tía deben estar preocupadas-

- pero hay mucho que preguntar, pero tienes razón estas cansada y se nota no puedo dejar que la novia de Dari se enferme por mi culpa- rio divertida de su comentario

Antes de irme quería hacer algo pero no sabía si eso era algo correcto

-Rei antes de irme me gustaría ir a despedirme de tu hermano- La pelinegra sonrió contenta asintió, no me dijo nada mientras íbamos a la habitación de Darien creo que me estaba dando mi espacio y eso era bueno creo que era lo que necesitaba

- serena creo que fui egoísta contigo no te he preguntado si me has querido ayudar, no te he preguntado si quieres hacerte pasar por la novia de mi hermano- no sabía que contestarle

- si te sientes incómoda y no quieres hacerlo lo entenderé, no quiero que estés obligada a hacerlo - seguí en silencio no sabía que contestar

- no quiero que te sientas mal con todo esto y estés obligada a ayudarme-

-quiero ayudar a Darien- dije al fin algo y creo que era la verdad bueno creo…

- en verdad no quiero presionarte-

-Estoy segura de esto Rei-

- y porque entonces estas tan desanimada- desanimada No me había dado cuenta

-es que esto me tomo por sorpresa además como te dije estoy cansada, mejor vamos que quiero despedirme de tu hermano y ver como esta-

Unos pasos antes de entrar a la habitación nos dimos cuenta que Darien hablaba con alguien y mantenía una conversación muy familiar como si fueran amigos, Rei sonrió y se encaminó a la habitación rápidamente yo reaccioné un poco después y también ingrese a la habitación, ahí pude ver el dueño de la otra voz que había escuchado un hombre un poco mas alto que yo, el color de su cabello era parecido aunque no igual al de Darien largo amarrado en una coleta, era apuesto si aunque no tanto como mi Darien, un momento dije mi Darien NO NO NO no es nada para mi, solo estoy ayudando a que recupere, Reí vio que me quieta en mi lugar y fue adonde yo estaba

- Sere ven no te quedes ahí no te ibas a despedir de Dari-

- Serena ya te vas tan pronto- preguntó curioso Darien, me perdí en su mirada y su voz que hermosa voz

- hermanito tiene que descansar, mira la hora que es, no has de querer que se enferme-

- no claro que no, disculpa Serena no quiero que te pase nada- se estaba preocupando por mi… que emoción pero que parezco una adolescente, Serena recuerda tienes 24 compórtate, se está portando amablemente eso es todo.

El chico que estaba sentado en una de las sillas cerca de Darien tosió para que notaran su presencia

- hay perdóname primito, no te he presentado que cabeza la mía. Serena te presento a nuestro primo Seiya Chiba y Seiya te presento a Serena Tsukino la novia de Dari- dijo Rei

- vaya Darien no me habías dicho que tienes una novia tan linda, un placer señorita-

- linda creo que no es la palabra es hermosa- con ese comentario hizo que me sonrojara

- y es mas linda cuando se sonroja-

Eso era todo lo que ni corazón soportaba las palabra de Darien eran sinceras, busqué a Rei en busca de ayuda no sabía que debía hacer, ella sonrió y entendió mi pedida de ayuda

- Darien no la molestes, Sere debe estar muy cansada yo la voy acompañar para que llegue a su casa sana y salva ya vuelvo- comentó mi querida cuñadita

Me despedí del Seiya quien me miraba de manera extraña como examinándome, luego me dirigí hacia Darien

-nos vemos mañana- y cuando me disponía a darle un beso en la mejilla sentí sus manos en mi rostro que me acercó al suyo y me beso en los labios fue una sensación increíble era un momento mágico que no quería que terminara pero la realidad arruinó el momento, aunque la ignoré y disfruté del momento

- Dari la vas a ver mañana, déjala ya- comentó divertida Rei

Me separé de Darien muy sonrojada me acerqué a Rei y salimos del hospital

Con ese beso sentí muchas cosas extrañas y muy bonitas, instintivamente toque mis labios con mis manos aun sentía algo en ellos, Rei me dijo que subiera a su auto que ella me llevaría, yo solo asentí

- Te gusto….. esto solo es el comienzo- Dijo Rei

Era verdad era un comienzo aun no sabía de que, solo esperaba no terminar enamorada aunque algo en mi interior me decía que eso era imposible y AHORA…

* * *

_**AQUI TIENEN OTRO CAPI ESPERO Y LES GUSTE JulsChiba GRACIAS POR TU SUGERENCIA LA APLIQUE COMO PUEDES VER TIENES RAZÓN ES PARA MEJORAR LA HISTORIA MIL GRACIAS...! TRATARÉ DE NO DEMORAR EN ACTUALIZAR Y REALIZARLAS CADA 8 DÍAS YA QUE POR LAS OCUPACIONES DE LA U Y LA CASA ES DIFICIL HACERLAS ENTRE SEMANA ESPERO Y ME COMPRENDAN GRACIAS**_

_**AH POR CIERTO REVISANDO LOS REVIEWS ME ENCONTRE CON UNA DUDA DE AIVEN CHIBA DICIENDOME QUE SI LA HISTORIA SE BASABA EN LA PELÍCULA "MIENTRAS DORMÍAS", BUENO PUES NO, SOLO EL HECHO QUE PIERDE LA MEMORIA Y LA CONFUNDEN COMO SU NOVIA ES IGUAL ES RESTO NO, MI HISTORIA SE ENCAMINA DE MANERA DIFERENTE... ESPERO Y ME RESPUESTA SEA DE TU AGRADO**_

_**HASTA LA PROXIMA** _

_PRINCESS ANDREITA_


	5. Conociendote

**CAPITULO 4**

**CONOCIENDOLO**

Tranquilidad que bien que siente esto después de todas las emociones vividas últimamente, aunque estoy casi segura que esto no durará mucho, solo cuento con unos pocos minutos en lo que puedo disfrutar de estar sola y ordenar un poco mis pensamiento claro hasta que entre Mina y me haga su interrogatorio ¿Dónde está ahora? Fácil abajo con Tía Luna convenciéndola que por ahora es mejor darme mi espacio y siendo sincera si creo que sea lo mejor fije mi mirada al techo de mi cuarto tratando de encontrar sentido a todo lo que me pasó a veces siento que estoy dentro de un sueño y todo lo que he viví ha sido producto de mi imaginación, pero mi imaginación podía crear a un ser tan perfecto como Darien creo que NO, esta es la realidad todo en realidad si pasó, y hay algo que quiero evitar y es BESO me tomo por sorpresa jamás pensé que Darien lo haría, sentí cosas muy no se como explicarlo y… pero que estoy pensando el no siente NADA POR MI eso tengo que tenerlo claro, nada seguro pienso mucho en ese beso porque me siento mal si es por eso porque le estoy mintiendo a Darien si es por eso mi conciencia me dice que no está tranquila

-ES MI CONCIENCIA, ES MI CONCIENCIA NADA MAS- me dije a mi mismo en voz alta para convencerme que era por eso

-Tia Seree que es la conshiencia- me asuste y vi que el pequeño Armand esta en el lumbral de la puerta con su manta roja su favorita por cierto

-Armand mi niño me asustaste- coloqué dramáticamente la mano en el pecho fingiendo que el susto fue enorme –por lo que veo acabas de despertar- Armand asintió – ven- tantee la cama y en segundos estaba a mi lado

- Qhes la conshiencia tía- dijo mi sobrino tan curioso como siempre eso definitivamente lo saco de mi hermanita. - es ummmm… bueno pues…- no encontraba las palabras para explicarle. - Es una vocecita en nuestro interior que nos dice si las cosas que hacemos están bien o mal- dije finalmente

-ahhhhhhh- dijo mi pequeño sobrino, que a su corta edad entendía las cosas perfectamente eso aunque me duela admitir lo heredó de su papá por que mi hermanita definitivamente no, a veces conversar con Armand era como hablar con un adulto era tan lindo

- porq no vinishte a mormir anoshe tía-

- tuve unos problemitas pero ya están solucionados-

- te pasha algo tía- me tome sorpresivamente esa pregunta

- si Armand estoy bien-

Me miró con una de mirada que yo sabía perfectamente que significaba era la de mi hermanita cuando me decía que no me creía, pero para mi suerte Armand dejo el tema cerrado y no pregunto mas por el momento, después empezamos a jugar para distraerlo y porque no decirlo distraerme yo, los momentos de diversión no duraron mucho ya que el torbellino de mi hermana entró abruptamente a mi cuarto.

-Ahora si Sere me vas a contar todo acerca de ese hombre del hospital es guapo si lo es tienes que presentármelo, anda dime quiero saberlo todo- dijo mi hermanita sin percatarse de la presencia de Armand, mi pequeño sobrino a su corta edad cuidaba demasiado a su mamá, era muy celoso y cuando mi hermanita dijo lo del _hombre del hospital y que si era guapo se lo presentara _frunció el ceño mostrando claramente que el comentario que acababa de dar mi hermanita no le causo ninguna gracia aclaró la garganta para que su mamá notara su presencia, mi hermanita regresó a ver y nos encontró a mi y a Armand recostados en la cama

- Armand, amor ya despertaste, ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada?- dijo nerviosamente mi hermana

- Mami quie esh el home de hoshpita y porq quiresh que te lo preshenten- no podía salirse de esta Mina, reí por la discusión que estaba presenciando

- hay mi amor ya me conoces yo siempre tan bromista, era broma no es verdad Sere- me lanzo inmediatamente una mirada de AYUDAME, sinceramente Mina era un caso

- Si Armand era una broma, son solo locuras de tu mamá-El rostro de Armand se relajó y sonrió con esa hermosa sonrisa que lo caracterizaba

-Tengo hame mami- dijo disipando así el ambiente tenso que había en la habitación

- de seguro mi amor, vamos te doy de desayunar y enseguida vuelvo hablar contigo Sere- Hizo énfasis en la palabra ENSEGUIDA

- Por mi no hay problema, tomate todo tu tiempo-

Lo siguiente que escuche fue el sonido de la puerta al cerrarse, de nuevo estaba sola, di un gran suspiro y me pregunte ¿qué haría a partir de ahora?, Rei me había dicho que el siguiente paso era el interrogatorio, quería saber de mi vida, aunque en mi vida no hay nada interesante, pero si ella lo quería saber por mi no había problema, mientras me traía en su deportivo rojo a mi casa empezamos una charla primero de Seiya me explicó bien que era, me hablo de el y de hermano haber como era su nombre …. Lo se pero no recuerdo haber creo que era …. Zafiro si ese es aunque me quedo mas que claro que ha Rei no le agrada nadita, por como se refería de el

- flash back-

-Así que Seiya es su primo-

- Si pero no lo había visto en mucho tiempo, se fue a estudiar fuera, me alegro mucho verlo después de todo el tiempo que estuvo ausente - me dijo Rei

-Me puedo dar cuenta que lo quieres mucho-

- Si era uno de los pocos chicos con los que podíamos jugar Darien y yo cuando éramos pequeños, nos llevábamos bien hasta que después….- hubo silencio no terminó la frase quería saber que pasó pero no me atrevía a preguntar

- Rei estás bien-

- si – fue su única respuesta

- ¿Qué pasó Rei? –

- Cuando éramos niños, los padres de Seiya sufrieron un accidente automovilístico- justo como murieron los míos pensé- murieron automáticamente, esa noticia devastó a Seiya de sobremanera, cambio su actitud, ya no reía, no se divertía, nada, empezó a pasar mas tiempo con Zafiro-

-¿Zafiro?-

- Si Zafiro es nuestro otro primo, hermano se Seiya aunque no se parecen hermanos y no lo digo solo por lo físico, de que lo conozco que ha dado la impresión que es como decirlo…. Diferente, ya lo veras cuando lo conozcas aunque para mi es mejor tener distancias con el-

- ¿Por qué?- vi que Rei meditaba la respuesta que me iba a dar como viendo las palabras correctas

- Es muy serio, muy reservado, es una palabra amargado Ahh y algo excéntrico- esa fue la respuesta que me dio que no me convenció mucho que digamos pero decidí dejar de preguntar acerca de Zafiro

- Y que pasó con Seiya- dije cambiando de tema

- Estuvo un tiempo como te dije distante, triste, pero Darien y yo lo sacamos de la penumbra en la que estaba- dijo esto muy orgullosa –pero….- parecía que iba a decir algo pero se arrepintió – luego se fue-

- se fue así como así-

- Zafiro lo mando a estudiar fuera-

- Zafiro pero ¿cómo?-

- Porque cuando nuestros tíos murieron Zafiro ya era mayor de edad así que el quedó a cargo de Seiya, mi papá les ofreció que se quedaran con nosotros, pero Zafiro se negó, tiempo después supimos que Seiya estaba estudiando fuera-

Algo faltaba en la historia algo que Rei no me quería decir, sabía perfectamente que Zafiro no era de su agrado pero había algo más.

-Me sorprendí mucho cuando lo vi hoy en el hospital, hace tres años que no lo veía-

- Tanto tiempo-

- Si perdimos comunicación con él-

Todo lo que me decía era tan extraño

-Dejando aparte el tema de Seiya, necesitó hablar contigo primero, antes de que vayamos al hospital, quiero saber de ti y ahí te contaré cosas acerca de nuestra familia para que estés familiarizada.

-el interrogatorio que dijiste- recordé lo que me dijo en el hospital

- si pero ahora que lo pienso interrogatorio suena feo, mejor digámoslo como conversación entre cuñadas- reí por su comentario, era divertido estar con Rei con ella pude por unos minutos olvidar lo tensa que me sentía

- okey la conversación entre cuñadas aunque sabes que no somos cuñadas de verdad-

- no arruines el momento Sere-

- no lo arruino hago caer en la realidad- esa realidad que jamás tengo que olvidar

Después de pocos minutos llegamos a mi casa, la cual le agradó mucho a Rei no era sofistica como supongo que era la de ella pero a mi también me gustaba era mi hogar donde vivía con las personas que quería y ellas me querían a mi, nos despedimos y me repitió por vigésima vez que no llegara tarde al café del centro en donde me citó por la tarde para que descanse en la mañana yo conteste como a las otras vigésimas veces que no iba a llegar tarde

-Fin del flash-

La cosa se puso fuerte cuando entre y lo primero que vi fue a mi Tía Luna en la puerta esperándome con una cara de pocos amigos se que ya tengo 24 años y que suena absurdo que me estén regañando pero digamos que después de ….… bueno después de algo, Tía Luna me cuida mucho no me disgusta el hecho que me cuide a veces es algo sofocador pero se que es porque me quiere.

Y sigo en mi cuarto con mi cabeza hecha un nudo , mi humor es raro no me siento ni feliz ni triste, y es que en estos momentos no encuentro una razón para reír ni para llorar solo estoy ahí como hueca no se que sentir y temo descubrirlo, las ideas van y vienen a mi mente, cierro lo ojos tratando de entender mis propias ideas y así sentir de alguna forma mejor, sin querer los parpados se me empiezan a ser pesados y como no si no he pegado el ojo en toda la noche, no quiero dormir pero algo en mi interior me dice que es lo que necesito para sentirme mejor no se porque pero obedezco a esa voz y me dejo vencer por el sueño esperando en verdad sentirme mejor cuando despierte, por suerte no sueño con nada y eso me tranquiliza solo estoy descansando y me mente no juega con los últimos hecho haciendo en verdad descansar y relajarme.

Desperté cuando un sonido intenso estaba en mi puerta

-Sere abre soy yo- esa era la dulce voz de mi hermana

Me levante no tan cansada como antes, dormir después de todo si me ayudo ya no estaba agotaba y me sentía más ligera me dirigí a la puerta que estaba con seguro yo no lo había puesto que raro, abrí la puerta para encontrarme con Mina preocupada

-Estas bien Sere-

- Si Mina estoy bien, estaba cansada pero ya dormí ya me siento mejor-

- Quise venir a verte antes pero tu puerta estaba con seguro-

- Si y lo extraño es que yo no lo puse-

- Yo lo puse- dijo el pequeño Armand asomándose y sumándose en la conversación que mantenía con mi hermana

- Mi vida que dijiste- pregunto Mina

- Yo lo pushe mamish-

- Porque hiciste eso Armand-

- La Tía Seree estaba canshada, shabía que tu iriash después a verla, así que lo pushe para que descanshe-

Nos quedamos en silencio por unos minutos este niño cada vez me sorprendía mas

-Gracias Armand tienes razón estaba cansada ya dormí un poco y ahora estoy mejor-

Mi hermana era la que no hablaba pero Armand no espero recibir una respuesta de ella, se dio la media vuelta y se fue a su cuarto de juegos

-Este niño…! que será de mi cuando crezca-

- Hay Mina sabes muy bien que Armand es independiente y muy inteligente para su corta edad-

- Si eso lo se, pero a veces me sorprende lo que hace, te quiere mucho sabes-

- Si tanto como yo lo quiero a el, es mi sobrino favorito-

- oye si es el único que tienes-

Reímos las dos por mi comentario

-Veo que ya estas mejor-

- Si después de todo Armand adivinó lo que necesitaba, dormir un poco me hizo bien-

- Quieres contarme lo que paso, si no quieres no hay ningún problema-

- Quiero contarte para que me des tu opinión y me digas si hice bien-

Entramos de nuevo a mi cuarto y le conté todo a mi hermanita quería que me diga si hice bien, y si todo lo que está pasando es una locura

-Solo a ti Sere, te pasan unas cosas- fue primero que me dijo Mina después de que terminé de contarle todo

- Si creo que tienes razón, solo a mí me pasan unas cosas difíciles de creer no¿?-

- No te enojes Sere pero el tal Darien es guapo-

- Si Mina es guapo-

- No puedo creer la suerte que tienes Sere, tener un novio rico y guapo tan fácil –

- No es así Mina no tengo que olvidar nunca la realidad y es que Darien no es nada para mí, somos muy diferentes y creo que jamás llegarías a llevarnos bien, además como le dije a Rei todo esto es falso y esa es la realidad mi vida volverá a la normalidad cuando Darien recuerde sus recuerdos claro si no me odia-

- ¿Por qué te odiaría?-

- Porque le estoy mintiendo y a nadie le gusta que le mientan y aunque Rei me diga que es por su bien, lo estamos engañando Mina eso no es bueno, lo más seguro es que me odie cuando esto termine-

- No lo creo tu no lo haces por hacerle algún daño a el, no puedo tomar en tu contra, lo estas ayudando que tiene eso de malo-

- No se ya que pensar-

- Yo creo que deberías dejar de pensar en eso aunque sea solo por unos instantes Sere-

- Si tienes razón-

-Dejando a Darien aparte dime como es esa tal Rei es agradable, altanera se cree la mucho, cuéntame la vi en una revista hace unos meses pero ahí decía que era muy arrogante y que no tenía amigos es verdad esto-

Yo no me llevaba mucho con la farándula como le dije a Rei eso me molesta y me parece algo sin sentido pero las palabras de mi hermana retumbaron en mi cabeza _no tenía amigos_ y después lo que me dijo en el hospital , _Darien y yo aprendimos que las personas pueden ser realmente falsas cuando quieren y créeme cuando t digo que mucha gente se aproximo y fingió ser buena solo por nuestro dinero_, le platiqué a Mina que para mi parecer Rei era muy agradable sencilla aunque atemorizante si se lo propone tal vez si era verdad que no tenía amigos pero eso no debía ser siempre así se me ocurrió que en mi plan de "novia" de Darien podía ayudarla a tener amigos mi hermana por ejemplo podía ser una de ella la se la presentaría y esperaba que se llevaran bien, después vi el reloj en mi mesa de noche faltaba muy poco para que tuviera que reunirme con Rei y yo todavía no estaba preparada y con las veces que me repitió que no llegara tarde estoy casi segura que se iba a enojar si llego tarde así que me apresuró a alistarme, mientras lo hacia le conté a Mina que tenía que salir a arreglar unas cosas con Rei, me dijo que sería lo conveniente y me ayudo para terminar mas rápido mientras cepillaba mi cabello me preguntó si le iba a contar a Tía Luna todo.. y ahí otro dilema decidí que ya tenía bastantes por ahora y que lo mejor era arreglar uno a uno y no seguir sumándole más eso ya lo pensaría con clama después ojo esto no significaba que lo iba a ignorar pero por el momento no tenía cabeza para eso y la solución que daría de seguro ha de ser una errónea, después de quince minutos todo un record para mi, estaba en la entrada del café que me señalo Rei nunca había estado ahí pero había escuchado muy buenas referencias acerca del servicio y la comida sentí recelo de entrar y sentirme tan fuera de lugar que preferí esperar afuera, ojalá y la suerte este conmigo y Rei todavía no haya llegado ya que no quería entrar sola, y mis plegarias fueron escuchadas pude ver llegar después de estar esperando 8 minutos llegar el deportivo rojo que Rei conducía, ella era tan elegante y no lo dogo por sus ropas ni las joyas que casi no utilizaba era como algo innato en su ser, me saludo de manera muy efusiva pero creo que ella era así, después entramos y nos sentamos por suerte no me hizo preguntas de porque estaba afuera y eso lo agradecía ya que no sabía como le iba a explicar el motivo verdadero, la comunicación que tenía con Rei era tan fluida y sin esfuerzos que nos divertíamos con cualquier charla era como si hubiera sido amiga de Rei desde siempre primero me pregunto si había descansado y le dije la verdad que si, después ya empezó de una manera mas sería y sin tantas bromas el "INTERROGATORIO" le conté de Tía Luna, Mina, Armand, mis padres que es un tema que no me gusta hablar mucho ella se dio cuenta de inmediato y cambio de tema para que dejara de sentirme incómodo, después fue el turno de ella me platico unas cosas que ya conocía por la revistas y una que otra mas importantes de cierta forma y era datos que tenía que recordar, después de eso nos encaminamos al hospital para hacer una visita rápida a Darien, llegamos al hospital sin ningún contratiempo, pude darme cuenta que lo cambiaron según lo que me dijo Rei ahora estaba en una mucho más amplia y bueno creo que el Señor Mamoru quería lo mejor para su hijo, como habíamos conversado sin sentir el tiempo llegamos mal hospital cuando la hora de visitas estaba casi por terminarse pero después de todo unos minutos son unos minutos, pude darme cuenta que ciertamente la habitación era mucho más amplia que la anterior además que estaba en el tercer piso y tenía una hermosa vista tiempo después me di cuenta que se encontraba otra persona junto con Darien, una mujer un poco mayor de cabello mediano oscuro del color de Darien con un rostros muy bien conservado muy elegante en su forma de vestir que tenía una mirada tierna y llena de amor supuse que muy seguramente era la mamá de Darien por el parecido claro que los ojos de Darien son idénticos a los del Señor Mamoru pero no se puede negar el parecido, Rei se sorprendió al ver a la mujer ahí y sin querer golpeó con la punta del zapato una de las pequeñas mesas que se encontraba cerca de su camino con aquel ruido la señora regreso la vista hasta el lugar en donde nosotros estábamos, me revisó como últimamente todas las personas lo estaban haciendo y de cierta forma ya que estaba empezando a incomodar ya que era como que si fuera una especie rara o algo no se que, pero creo que era algo común dijo común en la situación no por la situación, se formo un silencio que no me gusto, Rei seguía sorprendida de cierta forma

-mamá- fue la única palabra que interrumpió en aquel momento y era de parte de Rei

- tu padre no me puede ocultar muy bien las cosas tu lo sabes Rei- fue la respuesta que dio la señora.

- no queríamos preocuparte-

- lo se pero créanme que antes estaba peor ahora por lo menos se donde esta mi hijo y que es lo que tiene, no es como la incertidumbre de no saber nada-

- yo te lo quería decir pero…-

- tranquila hija no pasó nada, ya estoy aquí con Darien y es lo importante- le dijo para tranquilizarla y me mostro una sonrisa que yo ya la conocía era la de Darien, así que de ahí la heredó de su madre claro esta si mi suposiciones hasta ahora son acertadas

- Disculpe mi descortesía señorita no me he presentado, mi nombre es Abigail de Chiba- la persona que tenía justo en este momento frente a mi era nada mas y nada menos que la mamá de Darien, aunque el nombre no era muy común, por lo menos yo no lo había escuchado antes.

- oh disculpe a mi también- le dije – mi nombre es Serena Tsukino-

- Serena es un muy bonito nombre- me dijo con un tono de voz muy maternal

- gracias- fue lo único que atine a decir

- usted es amiga de Rei o de Darien- preguntó

- yo soy bueno…. –

- es mi novia mamá- dijo Darien de pronto salvando de una situación muy incómoda

- Darien pensé que estabas dormido un momento espera dijiste novia- pregunto intriga la señora Abigail y no esperaba más, parecía que no sabía de mi existencia para nada

- Si ella es mi novia, me ayudo cuando me lastime y me trajo para acá-

Yo esperaba ver cual era la reacción de la Señora Abigail se que suena tonto y todo pero quería ver si yo era de aprobación, la manera en la que reaccionaria me daría a entender si le agrado o no y eso sería decisivo para mi, fueron unos momentos de silencio regresé mi mirada hacía Rei que por primera vez vi que su miraba se encaminada hacía la ventana viéndola de la manera más interesante del mundo de todas formas ella también estaba al pendiente de la respuesta que daría su mamá, volví la mirada a su lugar de inicio y pude ver que la señora Abigail se levanta y se dirigía hacia mi como si la situación no pudiera estar más incomoda y Darien, Darien para rematar esta divertido con la situación que su noviecita tenía que pasar vaya novio el que tengo no….

-así que eres tu- dijo de pronto la señora Abigail

- disculpe- pregunte contrariada

- vaya a mi esposo no tiene remedio- rió ante lo ultimo que dijo sinceramente esta era una familia peculiar por así decirlo – el me comento de una señorita que salvó a nuestro hijo pero omitió el detalle que también era su novia y Darien porque no me había dicho nada supongo que esta señorita es de la que tanto me has hablado no¿?- dijo mirado ahora detalla mente a Darien

- Mamá no te dije nada porque pensé que ya lo sabías y si era de ella de quien te hablaba aunque no se mucho o mejor dicho no recuerdo mucho-

- No te esfuerces hijo, recuperarás la memoria cuando tengas que hacerlo, no te esfuerces demasiado te puedes hacer daño escuchaste lo que dijo el doctor-

- Si se lo que dijo pero yo quiero salir de este hospital recuerdo perfectamente que dijo que tenía que estar en sitios conocidos, visitar cosas que yo conozco, si me quedo en este cuarto no recordaré nada nunca- reí bajo por lo que decía Darien era como observar una discusión de una niño pequeño con su mamá, no pude dejar de sentir un poco de nostalgia de cierta forma yo hubiera querido tener una mamá como la señora Abigail para que se preocupe de mi.

- Sere te pasa algo- me pregunto de Rei salí de mis ensoñaciones y pude ver que estaba cerca de mí, me sorprendió escuchar su voz ya que desde que entramos a la habitación de Darien no ha pronunciado palabra alguna

- Si Rei estoy bien-

- Mi mamá te acepto eso es bueno-

- Como sabes eso-

- Si supieras como trataba a las otras-

- a las otras¿?-

- si a las otras novia de Darien, nadie le agradado hasta ahora-

- Espero Rei- regresamos junta a ver a la señora Abigail- que no estés hablando de tu hermosa madre a sus espaldas-

- No mamá solo le estoy preguntando a Sere si se va quedar esta noche con Darien- no se porque pero se me hace que era lo primero que se le ocurrió decir

- Que yo que…- eso no me lo había dicho, yo no podía, ayer ya me desaparecí no podía pasar lo mismo otra vez

- Veo que en verdad te preocupas por Darien eso es bueno, ya era hora de que mi hijo encontrara una persona que lo quiera como el se lo merece, pienso que tu eres esa persona- me sentí la peor persona del mundo por las palabras que me estaba diciendo la señora Abigail si supiera la verdad, así que lo único que pude darle de respuesta fue una sonrisa que no estoy segura si salió como verdadera

- me encantaría si no te molesta quedarme esta noche con mí hijo-

- por mi no hay problema señora-

- Mamá has estado todo el día aquí necesitas descansar no quiero que te enfermes- dijo Darien preocupado por la salud de su madre

- Ya estas empezando a hablar como antes como un doctor- dijo sonriente la señora Abigail, Darien puso una cara contrariada y creo que la señora Abigail la entendió

-Supongo que nadie te lo ha dicho todavía- Darien negó con la cabeza

- Darien tu eres doctor-

Doctor Darien es doctor eso si no me lo esperaba creo que ese detalle omitió Rei ya que no me lo dijo lo recordaría perfectamente, para mi suerte la señora Abigail tenía toda la atención en su hijo y no notó mi cara de asombro si no hubiera empezado a sospechar

-Soy doctor-

- Si Darien lo eres un cardiólogo uno muy bueno-

Yo sinceramente me debería de informar un poco parece que no se nada de mi alrededor, creo que Rei no me dijo nada porque creía que ya sabía todo eso pero que ya se dio cuenta que conmigo tenía que empezar de cero

-Mamá yo apoyo a Darien creo que deberías descansar creo que han sido demasiadas emociones por hoy y es mejor que descanses yo o Sere nos quedaremos y cuidaremos a Darien-

- Seguros que no me necesitaran-

- No te preocupes mamá nosotras nos haremos cargo-

- Bueno esta bien me voy pero mañana temprano regreso, Serena puedo decirte Sere- me pregunto y yo asentí- tu y yo necesitamos hablar mañana lo haremos con calma si-

- Claro señora como guste-

- No me gusta lo de señora me hace sentir muy mayor y yo todavía no lo estoy dime Abigail es mucho mas cómodo-

- Como guste señ…. Abigail- se me hacía raro tanta familiaridad entre nosotras pero creo que estaba bien

- Bueno me puedo ir tranquila ya que te dejo en buenas manos por cierto Darien mañana en la tarde te dan en alta y podrás estar en la casa de nuevo- dijo por ultimo y como despedida la señora Abigail prefería referirme así de ella ya que era mas normal para mi

- Bueno Sere yo tengo que acompañar a mi mamá, así que ya regreso mas tarde, cualquier cosa ya tienes mi numero me avisas- me dijo mientras me dejaba sola con Darien

- Rei espera yo no p..- demasiado tarde ya se había ido, y ahora estaba sola y por que me di cuenta estaba segura que Rei no regresaría

- Creo que estamos solos, Rei no creo que regrese- dije en voz alta para que Darien pudiera escucharme

- También te diste cuenta aunque no recuerdo muy bien creo que hay que acostumbrarse, mi hermana es un caso-

Y tenía razón como se le ocurre dejarme sola con Darien, que voy hacer, que no debo hacer….

-Serena- me llamo Darien- me di la vuelta ya que hasta ahora estaba dándole la espalda mirando todavía la puerta

- Si-tanteo un asiento que estaba cerca de él, me acerqué y tome asiento donde me señalo

- Quiero hablar muchas cosas contigo- esta era la parte que no quería que llegue hasta que estuviera sicológicamente para contestar

- Te entiendo de seguro tienes muchas dudas-

- Si es frustrante no recordar quiero hacerlo pero no puedo siempre me duele la cabeza-

- Todo a su tiempo-

- quiero recordar todo lo que he vivido contigo- me puse nerviosa – créeme no ha sido mucho- le contesté que mas podía decirle

- Me gustaría estar con mis recuerdos de nuevo-

- No te presiones cuando estés listo lo harás-

- Sere hace cuanto somos novios- no sabía que responder eso no lo había analizado con Rei tenía que ver una respuesta neutra ni mucho ni poco

- Exactamente- piensa Serena piensa me dije a mi mismo- 6 meses- dije al fin

- 6 meses ¿?-

- si porque-

- no por nada-

- donde nos conocimos- otra encrucijada, piensa de nuevo Serena – fue algo muy peculiar-

- peculiar¿?-

- si bueno porque nos conocimos cerca de donde trabajo-

- Donde trabajas-

Definitivamente esa noche iba a ser una noche larga mi primera noche con Darien una de las muchas que pasaría con el debería utilizar mi imaginación y crear una vida no perdón seis meses de noviazgo junto con Darien solo esperaba que todo saliera bien y pronto recuperará la memoria para dejar de estar en situaciones parecidas la pregunta realmente importante ¿eso es realmente lo que quería?

* * *

**Aqui lo tienen el cuarto capitulo espero y sea de su agrado disculpen la demora se que debía de subirlo antes pero hubo unos pequeños inconvenientes, en estos capi se esta narrado toda la situación que paso Serena (es pasado)mas adelante habra más Darien y Serena no desesperen prometo no tardar mucho en subir el siguiente...**

**quiero agradecer a:**

**CONEJA, MINISVENUS, JULSCHIBA, ISABEL20, DAYANNA**

**SUS COMENTARIOS ME AYUDAN A QUERER SEGUIR ESCRIBIENDO ESTOY ABIERTA A CRITICAS YA QUE SE QUE SON PARA MEJORAR LA HISTORIA SI TIENEN UNA INQUIETUD O PREGUNTA NO DUDEN EN DECIRMELA Y YO SE LAS ACLARO...!11 **

**SE DESPIDE**

**_PRINCESS ANDREITA_**


	6. Pasado

**¿Me perdonarías por Amor?**

**CAPÍTULO 5**

**PASADO**

Y ahí me encontraba entrando a hurtadillas a mi casa y es que desaparecerme por decirlo de cierta forma en dos ocasiones y seguidas no me ayudaba mucho pero quisiera resaltar que esta última no fue planeada, liberarme de Darien y de una parte de mí que gritaba que me quedara con el fue difícil pero lo conseguí y en cuanto salí de la habitación de mi "novio" pude después de toda la tarde ver mi celular que para mi _sorpresa_ indicaban unas 21 llamadas de Mina y es que aun no comprendo como una salida supuestamente para conversar terminó en una noche con Darien cuidándolo por supuesto, pero mi conciencia y agradezco que sea a prueba de Darien me hizo recordar la realidad una que por más que quiera siempre iba a estar saliendo a relucir, saliendo del hospital pensando en todo lo que ha pasado en tan poco tiempo decidí que si bien acepte todo esto y no puedo retractarme porque le estaría fallando a Rei debería de mantener la distancia y mantener siempre presente los obstáculos y las diversas diferencias que hay entre Darien y yo, eso me ayudaría a estar centrada además no puedo enamorarme si bien yo creo en todos esos de los cuentos y "vivieron felices para siempre" he entendido que el amor eterno o puro en la realidad no existe no es que me guste mucho hablar de eso, el amor solo es una mentira dolorosa disfrazada, sueño con mi príncipe azul si pero estoy segura que nunca llegara porque el AMOR NO EXISTE y en verdad no quiero sufrir de nue..… bueno dejemos las cosas así volviendo a mi entrada como para variar olvide mis llaves RAYOS ahora como entro no puedo quedarme y es que es cerca de las 6 de la mañana y era el cumpleaños de mi pequeño Armand mi sobrino consentido y el pequeño bulto que estaba en mis brazos era su regalo como lo conseguí bueno tengo que agradecerlo a Rei y ella lo había comprado por mí fue su manera de pedirme disculpas por dejarme sola con su hermano y es que según ella fue lo más conveniente para que no sospecharan nada como es lógico no podía dejar a Darien solo por eso fue que llamé a Rei para que viniera ayudarme y cuando vino tenía en sus manos un regalo, el regalo de Armand, el cumpleaños de mi sobrino sería sencillo como todos los años a Armand no le gustaba mucho alboroto como decía el mismo el prefería estar con sus personas favoritas y esas pequeñas cosas eran lo que hacían quererlo tan fácilmente, resignada a que tendría que soportar el regaño de todos y principalmente el de Mina cogí mi celular y le timbre rogué porque contestara ya que no era secreto que mi hermana tenía el sueño pesado Uno, dos , tres timbres y no contestaba volví a intentar no me iba a quedar afuera de mi casa, no, estaba haciendo un frío y yo no estaba muy abrigada que digamos así que si no entraba pronto a mi casa me iba a resfriar, después de intentar unas cuatros veces más alguien contesto

-Tiash Sere-

- Armand eres tú- que tonta, obvio que era él- como así estás despierto tan temprano-

- Esh que eschuche el celu des mami que sonabas-

- Bueno Armand tu Tía Sere tienen un problema, se me olvidaron las llaves y no puedo entrar podrías abrirme la puerta-

- Sih- dijo emocionado tan lindo el era mi salvación, un momento, si Armand me abre la puerta ahora me verá con el regalo y no quiero que eso pase porque tiene que ser sorpresa, piensa Serena piensa, empecé escuchar unos pequeños pasos, Serena piensa algo y rápido

Recordé el lugar donde escondía la llaves no era sorpresa de nadie que se me perdían con frecuencia pero luego descubrí un pequeño espacio en las escaleras de la entrada y decidí utilizarlo para no perder las llaves me acerqué a el de inmediato me saqué la chompa la única prenda fina que me cubría y enredé cuidadosamente el regalo lo puse en el lugar y cuando terminé de hacerlo la puerta principal se abrió y un pequeño rostro salió

-Ya Tiash Sere-

- Gracias Armand corazón te debo una-

Entre silenciosamente a la casa, lo único que quería en esos momentos era descansar me sentía agotada, estaba sintiendo la misma sensación de ayer, pero la vida me tenía otros planes no fue mas que ponga un pie en la segunda planta cando vi a Mina saliendo de su habitación con una cara de pocos amigos

-Ya sé lo que vas a decir-

- Serena tenemos que hablar-

- Lo se si quieres lo hacemos en mi cuarto no quiero despertar a Tía Luna-

- De acuerdo- con eso último nos dirigimos hasta mi habitación le indiqué a Mina que tome asiento y yo también lo hice Armand también entro y se sentó a lado de mi hermanita

- No quería quedarme hasta tarde Mina créeme-

- No sabes como está Tía Luna, le dije que te quedaste en la casa de una amiga que estaba enferma-

- Gracias Mina, créeme no volverá a pasar-

- Bueno eso espero pero dime donde pasaste la noche-

- En el hospital-

-De nuevo-

- Si me tocó quedarme-

- No lo dices como si hubiera sido gran sacrificio-

- Fue algo sorpresivo, no tenía planeado quedarme-

- Sere después de todo creo que no fue tan malo tener que soportar los sermones de Tía Luna si estás así, no te ha visto así desde que pasó lo de –

- No lo digas odio ese nombre, por favor Mina no lo digas-

- Perdón hermanita no era mi intención, pensé que ya lo habías olvidado-

- No es fácil olvidarlo, no después de todo lo que me hizo-

- Serena eso ya es pasado no dejes que vuelva a tu presente-

- Es difícil Mina-

- Lo sé pero debes intentarlo-

- Lo hago, en serio lo hago-

- simplemente olvídalo-

- No Mina no debo olvidarlo, nunca lo olvidaré-

- Pensé que Darien te haría olvidarlo –

- Cómo sé que Darien no es como él-

- Por favor Sere no todos son….- pero la interrumpí no quería que siguiera con el tema

- Mina en verdad estoy cansada y quiero dormir un poco, si no te molesta-

- Si te entiendo disculpa por mencionarlo-

Lo siguiente que escuché fue el sonido de la puerta cerrarse y yo cerré mis ojos, con lo que dijo Mina abrió una vieja herida una que quería con todas mis fuerzas que desapareciera pero sabia a la perfección que no lo haría, imágenes a parecieron antes mis ojos unas que siempre he querido olvidar sin querer mis ojos se llenan de lágrimas, lágrimas de ira por haber sido tan ingenua, lo que dije de Darién rondaba en mi cabeza ahora podía ser que él sea igual. Siendo sincera no sabía mucho de él y no podía confiarme, esta vez apareció una nueva barrera mucho más fuerte no podía dejar que pasara lo del pasado, no de nuevo, no lo permitiría.

Aunque intenté dormir porque en verdad estaba cansada no pude después de la charla que tuve con Mina quería seguir acostada en mi cama me sentía realmente mal pero mi sobrinito no se merecía eso era su cumpleaños y no iba a dejar que su día se arruine por mi culpa ya tendría tiempo yo después para lamentarme, de forma lenta me levanté de mi cama y empecé a arreglarme no podía quedarme con la ropa de ayer, pero antes tome un baño para que pudiera estar despierta y fresca cuando terminé me cambie de ropa y me decidí a salir de mi cuarto además que todavía el regalo estaba debajo de las escaleras debía sacarlo sin que nadie se de cuenta de eso

-Serena necesito hablar contigo esas salidas tuyas están medio sospechosas- me dijo mi Tía Luna que me encontró en el último escalón de las escaleras

- Tía no estoy haciendo nada malo, solo fueron cosas que no planeé-

- Como que no planeaste-

- Si, pero créeme que no volverá a suceder-

- Eso espero sabes que te cuido porque no quiero que…..-

- Acaso todos hoy día me lo quieren recordar –

- Lo siento Sere no era mi intención-

- No tía discúlpeme a mi, solo que no quiero recordarlo si, es algo que me desagrada-

- Todavía no lo olvidas cierto-

-Cómo olvidarlo con lo que me hizo-

- Serena sabes que no fue tu culpa te enamor…-

- Ya tía por favor no quiero hablar de mis errores- seguí con mi camino pero me di vuelta para decirle una ultima cosa

- Sabes tía después de mucho me di cuenta que nunca estuve enamorada de él simplemente fue una tonta ilusión-

- Mi niña todavía tienes oportunidad de conocer el amor-

- Tal vez tía, el problema es que no quiero encontrarlo ni que me encuentre-

- Serena no puedes cerrarte por lo que pasó-

- Con todo el respeto tía pero creo que estoy en todo mi derecho de ver lo que hago y que no, y lo que no quiero hacer es idiotizarme-

- Serena el amor no es idiotizarte como tú le dices-

- Si pues entonces no quiero saber que significa algo que trae consigo lágrimas y sufrimiento no vale la pena vivirlo-

- Eso lo dices ahora pero…-

- Después seguiré pensando lo mismo-

- Porque le cierras el camino-

- Porque no quiero que me encuentre, Tía así como estoy ahora estoy bien-

- Pero te falta algo-

- Tía no me vas a decir que es un hombre porque eso si sería el colmo-

- No, me refiero al amor-

- El amor no existe- grité sin quererlo con todas mis fuerzas

- Tú fuiste fruto del amor- me respondió enseguida – o me lo vas a negar, tus padres se amaban

Me quede sin nada que decir ante lo último

-Tía algo me dice que no estoy hecha para el amor, no quiero sufrir es todo….-

Sinceramente era bipolar, en un momento encantada de un hombre y ahora que no quiero ver a ninguno y es que en los días en que conocí a Darien me había olvidado de él y el daño que me hizo y ahora que el recuerdo volvió a mi no quiero tener a nadie cerca, ¿Cómo fui capaz de aceptar ese trato con Rei? me estoy arrepintiendo, sin darme cuenta de todo estoy sentada en las escaleras me prometí a mi mismo no llorar y miren como estoy. No quiero estar cerca de Darien, no quiero, ¿Cómo pude decir que sí a esta locura?, me estoy lastimando siento algo extraño y eso es el comienzo de los problemas.

-No volveré a caer en lo mismo de antes-

- Volviendo hablar sola cuñadita ya te dije que eso es extraño incluso para mí-

- Buenos Días Rei-

- Parece que para ti no han sido tan buenos-

Mantenía mi cabeza entre mis rodillas no quería que me viera que estaba llorando

-¿Te dijeron algo por lo de anoche? si es sí discúlpame-

No quería hablar con alguien porque cuando me siento así siempre hay alguien que no me deja estar sola

-No Rei no me dijeron nada-

- Entonces que haces ahí en la escalera-

- Estoy pensando-

- Tu voz suena como si estuvieras llorando-

- No Rei solo quiero estar sola-

- No te creo estas llorando verdad -

- Rei por favor necesito diez minutos y estaré como nueva-

- Llorar no es bueno Serena-

- No hace daño de vez en cuando-

- Puedo preguntar porque lo haces-

- Por recuerdos- No quise decir más y esperaba que Rei no siguiera interrogándome

- Mientras lo haces me puedo quedarme cerca –

- Si quieres- que más podía decirle

- A mí siempre me han dicho que llorar es para los débiles-

- Si pues entonces soy una débil ¿contenta?- no estaba de humor de nada y el comentario de Rei me hizo enojar

- No quise decírtelo para que lo tomaras a mal- se apresuró a decir – yo tampoco creo que llorar sea muestra de debilidad si no de humanidad, de que uno esta vivo y siente-

- si pero llorar es algo humillante es como admitir que no eres lo suficientemente fuerte y te rindes ante las lágrimas-

- Pero no hay nada de malo en desahogarse cuando uno se siente mal-

- Tienes razón no hay nada de malo hasta que empiezas a depender de las lágrimas tomándola como única escapatoria para todo-

Y eso fue lo que hice yo hace muchos años atrás recurrí a llorar como medida de escapé pero después fue dependiendo de ella y ante cualquier cosa ya no luchaba ni nada solo me echaba a llorar dándome por vencida antes de tiempo y aquel entonces creía que estaba haciendo lo correcto y que estaba haciendo lo mejor pero ahora me da irá contra y mi tonta mente que me lo hizo creer, sí, me veía tan patética pero me prometí a mismo no volver hacerlo y como buena cumplidora de promesas miren ahora llorando de nuevo

-De que quieres escapar Serena-

- de muchas cosas –

Rei respeto lo que le pedí en un comienzo se quedo sentado cerca de mí sí pero no dijo nada en aproximadamente diez minutos luego de eso ya me sentía mejor y decidí disculparme

-Lo siento no quería recibirte de esa manera-

- Tranquila de alguna manera te entiendo-

- dime Rei que haces por acá-

- a venía decirte que mi mamá quiere hablar contigo-

- a si me lo dijo anoche, pero tiene que ser hoy no podría ser mañana-

- Lo dices porque es el cumpleaños de Armand-

- La verdad si ya creo que por el momento les he dañado el día a todos imagínate si me desaparezco otra vez-

- Todo esto te esa causando muchos problemas verdad-

- No Rei lo problemas ya estaban ahí yo creo que solo choqué con ellos-

- Pero desde que te propuse lo de Darien verdad-

- No Rei desde mucho antes-

- Cuanto te vi en las escaleras no pude dejar de sentirme culpable-

- Pues no deberías las razones por las que estaba así eran unas muy diferentes-

- Segura porque si quieres puedes arrepentirte-

- Sí estoy segura y no me voy a arrepentir Rei te hice una promesa y la voy a cumplir-

- Eres tan buena gracias Sere-

- Si yo no estoy haciendo nada importante Rei-

- bueno le diré a mi mamá que mañana irás, pero deberás hacerlo en nuestra casa recuerda que hoy en al tarde le dan el alta a Dari-

- ¿A su casa Rei?, bueno pero debes indicarme dónde es-

- ¿No sabes donde queda la mansión Chiba?-

- Mansión dijiste…. pues no-

- Tú en verdad no sabes de nosotros verdad-

- No nada pensé que me ibas a decir todo, me sorprendió que Darien fuera doctor-

- Hay Serena yo pensé que eso si lo sabías, todo el mundo lo sabe y pensé que también-

- Bueno por lo meno tu mamá no se dio cuenta-

- Si mejor no, por cierto a que hora es la fiesta –

- No va a ver fiesta Rei solo una reunión familiar-

- No hay fiesta peros i es un cumpleaños-

- Si pero a Armand no le gusta así….-

- Tonterías a todos los niños les gustan las fiestas-

- Aun si fuera así mira la hora que es, además que no tengo dinero-

- No sabes las influencias que tengo-

- No Rei ya has hecho mucho por mí y no quiero seguir abusando de ti-

- Pero si yo lo hago encantada es lo mínimo que puedo hacer -

- No en serio Rei me sentiría mal si lo haces-

- Mal por qué Serena, recuerda no es para ti esta fiesta sino para Armand-

No sabía que decirle ahora que desistiera lo que quería en ese momento de confusión en mi vida en deberles algo a la familia Chiba

-Lo haré de todas formas-

- Rei…..-

- Me vas ayudar si o no-

- No vas a desistir cierto-

- Ya sabes la respuesta-

- Eres así siempre testaruda-

- Ya me estas conociendo cuñadita-

- Podrías por favor dejar de decirme así-

- Acaso te incomoda-

Claro que lo hacía

-Me vas ayudar sí o no-

- Bueno pero créeme que te pagaré hasta el último centavo de lo que gastes-

- Si insistes…-

Era por mi orgullo que se lo dije, debía pagárselo

-Espera no puedo perderme sin decir nada de nuevo-

- Avísales-

Lo dijo como tan obvio

-Sere no tardaremos más de dos horas puedes decir que vas a comprar el pastel y eso-

- Buena idea-

Entré de nuevo a la casa y subí a mi habitación primero para cambiarme de ropa no podía salir con lo que traía puesto después le avisé a Mina que iba a comprar las cosas y ella aceptó gustosa ya que tenía que arreglar la casa, después de una hora y media de puras compras habíamos terminado y es que Rei compró cosas hasta innecesarias para mí, con una llamada el auto de ella estaba en la salida del mol metimos las cosas en el portaequipaje y regresamos a la casa una vez ahí le presenté a Rei mi hermanita actuaron con recelo por una hora pero cuando empezamos a acomodar la casa se fueron los formalismos y empezaron a tratarse con familiaridad, la verdad jamás imaginé ver a Armand tan feliz, la estaba pasando estupendamente y todo gracias a Rei aunque cuando quise buscarla para agradecerle la encontré con una flamante sonrisa tal parecía que ella y Armand eran los que más disfrutaban

-Gracias- le dijo sinceramente

- No tienes que agradecerme, además yo siempre he querido estar en una fiesta así-

- De todas maneras gracias Armand es feliz aunque no entiendo porque dices fiestas así-

- Ya te dije que cuando éramos niños no jugábamos con muchos niños así nunca tuve una fiesta así es bueno ver como son aun cuando ya estoy grande para esto-

- Me alegro que a ti también te guste –

- Todo gracias a ti cuñadita, perdón, Serena-

De pronto escuché el sonido de un auto estacionarse frente a nuestra casa me pregunté quien sería pero en ese momento me mandaron a ayudar a la cocina por lo que no vi quien era, me dije a misma que de seguro sería otro invitado más así que continué con mis labores hasta que Tía Luna se apareció por la puerta con una cara seria

-Serena te busca tu novio- dijo de manera seca

- Que graciosa tía pero tú sabes que no tengo-

- No estoy jugando-

- Tía no tengo novio-

- Así pues el joven que está aquí dice todo lo contrario-

- ¿Cuál joven?-

* * *

**hay disculpen la demora, la U me tiene casi sin tiempo pero me hice un espacio para poder hacer y subir este capi que espero que les guste **

**Porfa dejen rewies ya que son los que me ayudan a seguir escribiendo y ha hacerlo rápido asi que ya saben si me dejan muchos actualizaré pronto **

**Feliz AÑO ATRASADO de corazón les deseo lo mejor para este año que todos sus metas se cumplan y que sigan leyendo mi fic**

**Sin más por el moemnto se despide:**

**Princess Andreita**


	7. Defensiva

**_ANTES QUIERO DECIR QUE LA HISTORIA ES MÍA DE MI LOCA CABECITA QUE SE LE OCURREN MUCHAS IDEAS Y LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON SON DE LA GRANDIOSA NAOKO TAKEUCHI, LOS TOMO PRESTADOS PARA MI HISTORIA... SIN NADA QUE MAS QUE DECIR POR EL MOMENTO LAS DEJO CON EL CAPI _**

**CAPÍTULO 6**

**DEFENSIVA**

Descubierta, si esa es la palabra que mejor me describía así me sentía y es que ni siquiera había tenido tiempo de hablar con Tía Luna con respecto a Darien se me había olvidado por completo que estaría pensando después de la pequeña pelea que tuvimos en la mañana en la que le había dicho o mejor dicho gritado que no creía en el amor como iba a explicarle el hecho por el cual estaba con Darien, los segundo se me hicieron eternos en los cuales trataba de buscar un mentira medio creíble para mi tía, pero salí de mis pensamientos cuando escuché una carcajada que provenía de mi ¿tía?

-Serena relájate-

- mm- fue lo único que dije

- Tranquila Sere solo te dije una broma has estado muy seria desde nuestra conversación en la mañana solo quería que dejaras esa cara, pero ya en serio Haruka esta afuera regresó de su viaje y de inmediato vino para acá tal parece que no se le olvidó que era el cumpleaños del pequeño Armand.

Toda la ira que sentí cuando mi tía me dijo que era una broma desapareció cuando dijo el nombre Haruka, Haruka Tenou, no podía creer que estaba en casa de nuevo, desde siempre Haruka ha sido como un hermano mayor para Mina y para mí amigos desde la infancia que nos conocimos porque vivíamos cerca, Haruka siempre nos cuidaba, protegía, regañaba, mimaba, todo, mi hermanito mayor como le decimos Mina y yo, es corredor de autos uno de los mejores por supuesto y uno de los hombre más apuestos que he conocido, como es famoso por las competencias que ha ganado, varias revistas lo han catalogado como uno de los "HOMBRES MÁS GUAPOS DE JAPÓN" y es que hasta yo apoyaba eso, pues mi hermanito contaba con un buen porte más específicamente 1.85 un cabello rubio cobrizo, unos ojos verde olivo, los rasgos de su rostro era delicados y encajaban perfectos en él, tenía un cuerpo envidiable simplemente Haru era perfecto y después de tanto tiempo encontró a su persona especial su ahora prometida Michiru Kaioh una chica bonita y sofisticada que se complementaba perfectamente con mi hermano mayor, hasta donde yo se porque desconozco algunos detalles de su relación Michiru es violinista le gusta el arte y la pintura, Haruka me mostró uno de sus cuadros y quedé fascinada sin lugar a dudas ella tienen talento para todo lo que se propone, además de que cuenta con una gran belleza con una cabellera color aguamarina que le llega más debajo de los hombros, ojos azules, con una estatura de 1.72, desde que la conocí la he admirado y siempre he dicho que quisiera aparecerme a ella con esa elegancia innata casi parecida a la de Rei pero de alguna forma distinta por su personalidad claro esta. Me apresuré lo más que pude para llegar de inmediato a la sala quería ver a mi hermanito mayor que nos había dejado hacia unos tres meses, ha Michiru se le presentaron unas giras por su excelente don con el violín y dado el hecho de que a ella le fascinaba no dudó ni un segundo en aceptarlo por lo cual Haruka la acompañó, no iba a dejar que a su _Sirenita _le sucediera algo. Sin demora alguna ya me encontraba a espaldas de mi rubio favorito que mantenía una discusión o mejor dicho estaba escuchando los gritos de Mina, no pude evitar reír era tan cómico Haruka tenía la mirada en el suelo como si fuera un niñito al que regaña su mamá no podía creer que Mina tuviera ese poder ante él.

- Serena no te burles, no es gracioso- dijo Haruka que ya había notado mi presencia.

- Lo es para mí – dije sinceramente – es lo que obtienes por dejarnos.

-No puedo creer, que me dejes solo en esto, ayúdame- me dijo suplicante.

- Lo siento, pero te lo mereces, no has tenido muy abandonadas y no es justo, así que Mina date gusto-

- Serena te pedí que me ayudaras no que echaras más leña al fuego, Michi ayúdame- dijo mientras le lanzaba una mirada tierna a su novia.

- Yo no puedo meterme en esto cariño es tu problema además que te repetí muchas veces que las llamaras pero como me ignoraste ahí tienes tu castigo- dijo con una gran sonrisa Michiru.

- No lo hice porque estábamos….- dijo mirando coquetamente a Michiru.

- No queremos detalles de lo que hacen ustedes solos – dijo cortante Mina – y no trates de salir del tema Haru-

- Te diste cuenta- dijo infraganti – Mina por favor ten piedad de mí, prometo que no lo volveré hacer-

Mientras veía como ellos seguían con su discusión me percaté de que no veía a Rei por ningún lado y eso me preocupaba solo había estado ausente por unos momentos y ella había desaparecido quise ir a buscarla pero Michiru se acercó y comenzó a platicar de su último viaje entre lo que estamos dialogando revisaba toda la sala en busca de mi "cuñadita" pero no daba con ella, pronto todos los niños esperaban impacientes el pastel así que Michiru, Mina y yo nos dedicamos en lo necesario para tener todo listo, aprovecharon ese momento Haru y Michi le entregaron el regalo a Armand y fue ahí cuando recordé que todavía no le entregaba el mío y que todavía tenía que ir a recogerlo y esperaba con todas mis fuerzas que si siguiera en el mismo lugar, me reprendí a mi misma ya que debí de haber ido por el regalo en seguida y no olvidarlo como lo había hecho.

Recordatorio Mental 3: tratar de no ser tan olvidadiza.

Mientras iba a ver el regalo de Armand mi celular sonó y en la pantalla decía _REI_, contesté a los tres timbres.

-Sere lo siento no era mi intención dejar tu casa de improviso- me dijo rápidamente – mamá me llamó y me dijo que viniera al hospital, Darien sale en pocos minutos.

DARIEN

Lo había olvidado completamente, esa era la razón por la cual Rei ya no estaba en mi casa.

-Darien ya va a salir- dije finalmente.

- si, dentro de poco, además que mamá esta preguntando por ti, dice que estos momentos debes estar con Darien-

- Si Rei pero no puedo ya me he desaparecido muchas veces y no lo voy a hacer hoy día, no le pudo hacer esto a Armand-

- Si yo se eso Sere, y se lo estoy explicando a mi mamá-

- Espero que me entienda-

- Pero sabes Sere tenemos dos problemas-

- ¿Que pasó Rei?-

- Bueno te digo pero te relajas, de seguro podemos hacer algo para solucionarlos-

- Rei por favor dime de una vez que pasó-

- Bueno pero ¿estás sentada?-

- Rei no exageres no puede ser tan grave ¿o si?-

- Júzgalo tú, primero Darien apenas salga quiere ir a tu casa a pasar contigo el cumpleaños de Armand y…

- ¿QUÉ?-

- No me interrumpas Sere falta el segundo, bueno pues mi mamá ha creído conveniente que para la recuperación de Darien él tiene que volver a vivir en la mansión por lo menos un tiempo para que esté con nosotros y pueda recordar todo más rápido, Darien no ha querido aceptar al principio pero lo hizo con una condición- respiró dio un gran suspiro y con eso un escalofrío me recorrió por todo el cuerpo lo que venía no me iba a gustar – la condición Sere es que tu vengas a vivir a la mansión Chiba-

Silencio eso fue lo que pasó, ¿Cómo que ir a vivir a la mansión Chiba?, que le ocurría a Darien acaso creía que podía tomar decisiones por mí, NOOOOO, yo decido lo que puedo hacer o no, además acaso estaba loco como podía siquiera pensar eso, definitivamente tenía de "novio" a un loco si eso lo único que justificaba su comportamiento.

-¿Sere estás ahí?- dijo Rei por mi silencio prolongando – contesta Sere-

- Rei espero que tu mamá no haya aceptado la idea- dije como aferrándome a la última esperanza, rogaba que dijera que si.

- bueno pues…..-

- Rei dime que tu mamá no aceptó- rogué.

- Sere tengo que colgar ya esta saliendo Darien, te llamo después y continuamos con nuestra conversación... Bye-

Ir a la mansión Chiba para hablar con la señora Abigail era una cosa pero ir a vivir ahí por un tiempo es algo completamente diferente como yo una sencilla persona podía ir a la vida de lujos y dinero en la que vive Darien y Rei y una cosa más importante que me atormentaba.

¿Cómo era realmente Darien?

Como todos ese día me recordaron mi pasado… mi horrible pasado no puedo dejar de pensar que me puede pasar de nuevo y no quiero que a historia se repita, si voy a vivir a la mansión Chiba puedo cometer la idiotez de ilusionarme o en el peor de los casos _enamorarme_ al decir esa palabra no puedo dejar que un escalofrío me recorra toda la espalda y unas imágenes aparezcan en mi cabeza y sin querer una lágrima cae por mi mejilla, me senté en la primera escalera que conducía al piso superior para poder estar tranquila la idea de ir a buscar el regalo de Armand se perdió cuando Rei me llamó, sin querer había vuelto a recordar lo que me había pasado y el dolor que en mi pecho volvió a parecer o mejor dicho se hizo más notorio, me sentí mal conmigo misma acaso era que no podía dejar el pasado atrás, todo estaba bien hasta que Darien Chiba apareció en mi vida y revolvió en mi muchas cosas pero tengo algo seguro y es que debo cumplir mi palabra, ahora me pregunto si podré fingir bien sabiendo que tal vez Darien sea un hombre como el que tanto odiaba, como…

-¿Por qué lloras Sere?- Haru me sacó de mis pensamientos.

- No estoy llorando- bueno no me había dando cuanta que lágrimas rodaban por mis mejillas con mi mano toque mi rostro y sentí las salada gotas de agua que caían de mis ojos.

- Lo recordaste- me dijo de pronto Haruka -Es que hasta ahora te sigue persiguiendo, ese maldito no puede dejarte en paz-

- la que lleva la mayor culpa soy YO, debí de hacerte caso, desde un principio y así no hubiera ocurrido lo que ocurrió-

- No te culpes estabas enamorada aunque de la persona equivocada, yo debí protegerte y no….-

- Haru tu hiciste todo lo que podías, fui yo quien puse una barrera entre nosotros, dejé que las personas que realmente me amaban se alejaran dejando junto a mí a una persona que no me quería en lo absoluto-

- No puedo dejar de sentirme mal y menos cuando te veo así-

- No debes sentirte así Haru, ya todo quedó en el pasado-

- Si fuera así no estuvieras como estás ahora-

- Yo solo Haru necesito tiempo-

- Pronto pequeña llegará el verdadero amor- dijo con una gran sonrisa.

- Mi tía me dijo lo mismo y sabes no quiero Haru-

- Sé que lo dices por lo que te pasó, pero…-

- Haru dejemos el tema así, por favor cuando este lista lo estaré si es que en algún momento lo estoy-

- Bien pequeña será como tú quieras, recuerda que siempre estaré para cuando me necesites, ya sabes que soy tu hermano mayor y te cuidaré siempre-

- Gracias Haru no se que sería de mí si no estuvieras conmigo, gracias hermano mayor-

Pero la verdad es que no estaba mejor ¿Qué iba a ser ahora? lo que tenía seguro es que en Haru podía confiar tal vez a él le podía contar lo de Darien y que él me aconseje, lo iba hacer pero mi celu empezó a sonar era de nuevo Rei de seguro ya estaba libre y ahora si podía continuar hablando conmigo.

-Lo siento Sere- empezó a decir no entendía – traté de detenerlo pero….-

- Rei no te entiendo ¿Qué pasa?, ¿a quién tratabas de detener?-

No recibía respuesta alguna de Rei así que insistí de nuevo.

-Rei ¿me escuchas, qué pasa?-

- Lo mejor Sere será que salgas y me esperes que ya llegamos-

La palabra que rondaba en mi cabeza era _LLEGAMOS._

Me disculpe con Haru y salí de mi casa como me lo dijo Rei la verdad no sabía que es lo que estaba haciendo ahí ya estaba anocheciendo y empezaba hacer frio me abracé a mi mismo en un intento de calentarme un poco pero no era de mucha ayuda y ahí en el crepúsculo de la tarde me paré de espaldas a la pared mientras Rei llegaba.

Ese _LLEGAMOS _me seguía atormentando, hasta que recordé el regalo de Armand ahora que estaba afuera podía sacarlo y entregárselo, me agache a recogerlo cuando un carro se detuvo frente a mi casa me levanté y fije mi vista pensando q me encontraría con el hermoso carro de Rei pero no era un BMW negro muy bonito elegante pero masculino prueba fehaciente que era de un hombre me preguntaba quien era ya que tenía los vidrios pulverizados y no podía ver nada de nada, pero mi incertidumbre no duró mucho ya que Rei salió raídamente y en cuanto me vio con una cara de _disculpa_ no entendía nada, en menos de un segundo estaba conmigo, Wow que rápida pero no fue la única… la puerta del conductor se abrió y de ahí salió DARIEN.

Entre en pánico al verlo ahí, la respiración se me aceleró, estaban en mi casa donde nadie tenía la menor idea de quien era bueno a excepción de Mina pero igual que iba a ser, si ese día había dicho hasta el cansancio que no quiero encontrar al Amor como iba a explicar todo, Darien al verme me dedicó una gran sonrisa y yo lo único que hice fue imitarlo ¿Qué más podía hacer?

-Sere, traté de que no viniera, pero me siguió y después insistió tanto-

La verdad aunque Reí me hablaba yo no la escuchaba no podía aunque quería, lo último que escuche fue Improvisemos.

- ¿Improvisar?- dije incrédula no podía ser que esa era la única solución que pudiéramos hacer.

- ¿Hablas en serio?– le pregunté de nuevo pero no tuvo oportunidad de responderme ya que Darien estaba ya con nosotras.

-¿De qué están hablando a mis espaldas?-

- Nada hermanito le estaba explicando algo de mujeres –

- ¿Seguro que es eso?-

- Sí- respondió Rei.

La verdad yo no sabía cómo actuar o qué decir, no sabía nada, no Error si sabía algo y era que en mi casa había tres personas que me quedarían viendo como si hubiera enloquecido si vieran a Darien.

- Darien, ¿no deberías estar en tu casa descansando? acabas de salir del hospital-

- Tal parece que no te gustó mi sorpresa ¿acaso es que no quieres verme?-

- No es eso, me preocupo por ti y por eso te digo que lo mejor por ahora es que vayas a tu casa a descansar-

- Tengo la impresión de que me estás echando-

¿Qué comes que adivinas? le iba a decir pero no podía hacerlo con Rei presente.

- ¿Cómo puedes pensar semejante cosa Darien?, no es eso, no me mal interpretes solo me preocupo por ti-

- Yo estoy de acuerdo con mi cuñadita tú estás recién salido del hospital no es bueno para ti, debes descansar-

- Entiendo que se preocupen por mí pero yo sé qué es lo mejor para mí y creo que es pasar con mi novia, en mi casa solo voy a estar en una cama como enfermo y eso no es bueno para mi recuperación-

- Darien…..- pero no pude terminar ya que alguien me llamaba.

-¿Quién te llama?- preguntó enojado Darien.

Rei con la mirada me preguntaba lo mismo.

- Bueno, pues-

- ¿Es por eso que no quieres que entre?, ¿estás con alguien?-

- No es eso-

- ¿Entonces...?-

- El que me está llamando es Haruka Tenou-

- El famoso corredor de Autos – dijo emocionada Rei.

- Si- respondí.

- ¿Cómo no me dijiste que lo conocías?-

- Rei eso no es importante no sé quién es ese Haruka Tenou-

-Hay hermanito, bueno te pasaré esta solo porque estas desmemoriado, Haruka Tenou es un joven y apuesto corredor de autos famoso, a su corta edad ha alcanzado premios muy prestigiosos, hay es un sueño-

La verdad Rei no me ayudó, con eso de _joven y guapo_ Darien cada vez se veía más enojado.

Recordatorio mental 4: no hablar en frente de tu "novio" de otro hombre y muchos menos decir que es guapo.

- Sí Rei, solo que a tu descripción le falta algo y es que está comprometido con la violinista Michiru Kaioh- dije con el afán de tranquilizar las cosas.

- Claro ese el pequeño problema está comprometido-

La expresión del rostro de Darien se suavizo al escuchar lo último más específicamente lo de "está comprometido"

-Bueno Haru y yo nos conocemos desde hace mucho tiempo, el junto con Michiru han vuelto de la gira de Michi y ahora están en mi casa para la fiesta del cumpleaños de mi sobrinito-

- Yo necesito más detalles de cómo se conocieron-

- Somos amigos de la infancia-

- Ha es por eso que conocías a Haruka Tenou ¿verdad?- pregunto Rei

- Si -

- Darien creo que hemos llegado en mal momento está escrito en todos lados que la reunión es familiar así que… -

- Nosotros también somos parte de la familia de Serena- dijo tajante Darien.

La verdad esto no estaba mejorando si no todo lo contrario Darien en verdad quería estar conmigo y yo simplemente quería poder solucionar el dilema que tengo ¿Qué clase de persona es Darien?, mientras esa pregunta no se respondiera no podía estar tranquila junto a él, sabiendo que puedo estar con una persona que me puede hacer daño lo mejor sería estar a la _defensiva_ si ese sería el plan a partir de ahora, opté por sentarme esperando que a mi cabeza llegara una solución Rei y Darien seguían discutiendo y yo ni siquiera sé como estoy.

La discusión de los hermanos Chiba fue interrumpida por el celular de Darien al principio estaba dudoso al contestar pero cuando Rei le dijo que quién le llamaba no era otro si no que su mejor amigo Andrew contestó con el afán de ir poco a poco reconociendo a las personas, esa llamada sin duda me ayudo mucho ya que así podría hablar con Rei tranquila y ver de alguna manera como haríamos con los problemas que teníamos.

-Rei ¿Qué vamos hacer?-

- No se, jamás pensé que iba a venir conmigo, pensé que se iría con mis papás pero dijo que quería estar con su novia-

- Esto se esta complicando, nadie de las personas que están aquí ha excepción de Mina sabe quién es Darien y después de todo lo que dije hoy…-

- ¿Qué dijiste?-

- Nada que me ayudara-

- ¿Qué dijiste Serena?-

- Que no creía en el amor-

- ¿QUÉ?…. ¿Por qué dijiste eso?-

- lo dije sin pensar-

- pero ¿Por qué lo dijiste?-

- lo que importa ahora es qué vamos hacer-

- con lo que dijiste lo que menos podemos hacer es que Darien se presente ahora-

- Yo hablaré con ellos hoy en la noche-

- ¿que le vas a decir?-

- La verdad-

- ¿la verdad?, no puedes estar hablando en serio-

- bueno en parte la verdad-

Rei cerró los ojos de repente y cambio las facciones de su rostro asustándome, mi cuñadita en verdad que era extraña.

- Rei- la llamé

Pero no me contestó, la volví a llamar y nada tal parecía que en verdad no me escuchaba, al cabo de unos segundo abrió los ojos y me dijo.

- volvieron- la mire extrañada pero ella solo sonrió como respuesta -Todo saldrá bien-

- ¿Qué?-

- Que todo saldrá bien. Lo acabo de ver-

- ¿Lo acabas de ver?, no te entiendo, además que es eso de que volvieron-

- Sere yo veo las cosas que pasaran en el futuro-

- ¿me estas hablando en serio?-

- Si pero no tenemos tiempo Darien pronto terminara con su llamada-

- ¿Cómo lo sabes?-

- Lo sé es todo, ahora sé como llevarme a Darien, no preguntes cómo te lo explico mañana, yo voy a venir por ti para llevarte para que hables con mamá-

- me había olvidado de esa charla, pero Rei también tenemos que hablar de…..-

- Si ya sé de lo que tenemos que hablar pero será mañana Darien terminará su llamada ahora-

Regrese la vista y en efecto Darien terminaba con su llamada, esto era bastante peculiar siempre lo era con Rei.

-Me llevaré a Darien, tú solo no te pongas nerviosa-

- Puedes dejar de hablar así- le pedí.

-Hablar cómo-

- Con ese todo de misterio- rió triunfante – y esas frases confusas.

- Te acostumbraras lo sé- y ahí estaba de nuevo, se encaminó seguro a donde se encontraba Darien y le dijo algo que cambio el rostro de Darien en seguida no sabía con seguridad que fue lo que le dijo pero consiguió que el obstinado de su hermano cambiara de opinión, se lo preguntaría mañana, cuando estaban en camino hacia el BMW Darien se regresó a donde yo estaba y sin esperar me besó desesperadamente y yo como tonta que soy le devolví el beso claro que sin perderme y dejarme llevar como antes en mi cabeza ahora había duda y eso era algo que no dejaba que estuviera tranquila.

-Sere yo quiero estar contigo como tú lo hiciste conmigo-

- Darien yo…-

- Algo me dice que estando cerca de ti obtendré todas las respuestas que quiero-

- Darien yo….-

- TE AMO SERE- me dijo y eso me sorprendió eso si que no me lo esperaba.

- Darien...- pero seguía interrumpiéndome

- Yo se que tu eres la indicada, lo sé- lo decía tan convencido pero no era posible.

Repitió la frase que me dijo en un principio Rei.

- Darien yo creo que debes recuperar tus recuerdos primero….-

- Gracias por acompañarme anoche- _anoche_ me dije a mi mismo, desde anoche había empezado a mentirle.

- Rei ya me explicó todo- no sabia con exactitud que era todo pero mi sentido común, el que por cierto aparece muy rara vez, me decía que no debía de contradecir a Rei-

- Ah Si- fue la respuesta más inteligente que pude decir.

- ella tiene razón esto también ha sido duro para ti –

Para salir de todo esto y para evitar decir una mentira que dañara todo me acerque a él y lo besé, cuando el aire nos hizo falta nos separamos y el pegó su frente junto con la mía.

-Te prometo que todo volverá a ser como antes-

¿Cuál antes? me decía yo misma.

-Se que pasará pronto- dije mintiendo.

Me dio un último beso y se marchó junto con Rei, yo me quedé parada aun después de que Darien y Rei se marcharan y regrese a la realidad cuando sentí a alguien cerca de mí.

-Con que aquí estabas- me dijo Haruka – Armand anda buscando a su tía favorita y resulta que la susodicha se desaparece-

- Lo siento salí por su regalo- dije la verdad bueno en parte.

- ¿Y el regalo estaba afuera?- preguntó divertido.

- Bueno lo escondí muy bien para que no lo encuentre-

- Ingeniosa- me dijo aún con una sonrisa burlona.

- Lo hice porque de no haberlo hecho Armand lo hubiera encontrado, ese niño es muy astuto para su edad-

- buen punto-

- ¿Haru te vas a quedar a cenar con nosotros?-

- Claro mi Sere ¿Por qué la pregunta?-

- Es que tengo que decirles algo importante.

- ¿de qué se trata pequeña?-

- No te diré nada ahora, espera a la cena-

* * *

**Bueno disculen la demora pero me han pasado muchas cosas buenas y malas y estas sin duda me han distraido (las ultimas más) asi que me disculpo le dejo con este capi que espero que les guste y me dejen muchos comentarios, cualquier duda o inconveniente me lo dicen y yo encantada se los respondo**

**sin más por el momento**

_**PRINCESS ANDREITA**_


	8. La cena

**_ANTES QUIERO DECIR QUE LA HISTORIA ES MÍA DE MI LOCA CABECITA QUE SE LE OCURREN MUCHAS IDEAS Y LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON SON DE LA GRANDIOSA NAOKO TAKEUCHI, LOS TOMO PRESTADOS PARA MI HISTORIA... SIN NADA QUE MAS QUE DECIR POR EL MOMENTO LAS DEJO CON EL CAPI _**

_**¿Me perdonarías por Amor?**_

_**CAPÍTULO 7**_

_**LA CENA**_

- No te diré nada ahora, espera a la cena-

- Bueno en ese caso entremos ya pequeña, está haciendo frío y tenemos que despedir a los niños-

- claro vamos Haruka, no te pareció que fue una muy linda fiesta-

- Déjame decirte que hiciste un muy bien trabajo, no pensé ver tan feliz al pequeño Armand-

- Pero si yo no hice nada, este es el trabajo de Rei-

- ¿Rei? ¿Quién es ella?-

- Una amiga-

- Interesante, quisiera que me cuentes que ha sucedido en mi ausencia-

- Lo haré pero en la cena-

-La cena, la cena, porque todo en la cena, esto está muy sospechoso Sere-

- No hay nada de sospechoso, mejor entremos ya a la casa, nos están esperando-

- Bien no preguntaré nada más, pero en la famosa _cena_ me desquitaré, quiero respuestas y las voy a obtener-

- ja ja ja ja que gracioso que eres Haruka, mejor entremos de una buena vez-

Y así lo hicimos entramos y ayudamos con lo ultimo ya que la fiesta estaba casi culminada poco a poco las mamás vinieron por los niños y la casa se fue quedando sola-

Después de que limpiáramos y arreglamos todo y el pequeño Armand cayó dormido, para él había sido demasiado agotador ese día y no lo culpo pero estaba contenta por que para el había sido uno de sus mejores cumpleaños.

Después de unos minutos estaba en mi habitación con mi hermana ella me conocía tan bien que supo que algo me había pasado, le explique un poco las cosas para que pudiera entenderme

- Por lo menos sabes lo que vas a decir a todos- me dijo después de que le comenté lo de la cena

-La verdad Mina- le respondí lo mismo que a Rei

- no hablas en serio- mi dijo mientras me miraba incrédula

- Porque no- le respondí

- Sere hermanita- me dijo mientras se sentaba a mi lado en mi cama –yo quiero ver como se los va a decir y estas ahí tan tranquila-

Bueno en eso tenía razón estaba tranquila y es que talves sea extraño pero desde que Rei me había dicho que todo iba a salir bien, no se como explicarlo pero hasta yo creía que así sería TODO IBA A SALIR BIEN

-No se como explicarte Mina pero estoy tranquila, me siento bien- le contesté sincera – pero….- _de lo que si estoy nerviosa es de mañana _pensé y es que no quería seguir molestando a mi hermanita con mis problemas

- Pero que Sere-

- No nada-

- Sere yo he querido decirte algo que me ha estado rondando en la cabeza-

- Si dime Mina-

- Sere y si- dio un suspiro y continuó – la recuperación de Darien es larga-

Fue ahí cuando me levante y me dirigí a la ventana de mi habitación

-Te refieres a que Darien no recuerde pronto ¿verdad?

Mi hermana asintió, la verdad es que si había pensado en esa posibilidad pero nunca llegaba a pensar que iba a ser si eso ocurría

-Mina si lo he pensado pero…-

- Que harás Sere si eso ocurre- insitió

- No se – le contesté sincera

- Sabes que es una posibilidad, nadie sabe a ciencia cierta cuando tiempo demorará para que Darien recuerde todo y tu…..-

- Yo deberé estar con él hasta que recuerde, si lo se Mina pero en verdad no sabría que hacer si pasa eso, prefiero no pensar en eso-

- No te pongas así Sere yo no quería…-

- Tranquila Mina como tu dijiste es una posibilidad-

- Sabes hermanita mejor cambiemos de tema-

Yo solo asentí

-Sere tengo otra pregunta puedo hacértela-

- Claro dime-

- Ayer que pasó exactamente-

- Ya te dije me quedé en le hospital-

- Si eso ya me lo dijiste-

- Entonces que quiere saber-

- Como terminaste en el hospital si solo fuiste a hablar con Rei-

- ah es que después de hablar con Rei fuimos a ver a Darien un momento al hospital-

- Si dices que solo fue un ratito como es que te quedaste a pasar ala noche ahí-

Ahí le conté a mi hermanita lo de la Señora Abigail, lo que me dijo, como me trató todo y también de la pequeña charla que tenía con ella mañana

-Hay una charla con tu suegris- dijo entono de burla

-Mina ya en serio, estoy nerviosa-

- Tranquila que te puede decir esa Señora-

- Mina me da miedo que me descubra, que sepa que no "amo" a su hijo-

- Crees que se de cuenta-

- Yo solo espero que todo salga bien-

- Verás que si hermanita, y después que pasó-

- Después se fue la señora Abigail y junto ella Rei y me tuve que quedar con Darien ya que alguien debe estar con él y no podía quedar como una mala novia frente a la mamá de Darien pero sabes que fue lo peor Mina-

- Y es que hay algo malo en todo lo que me cuentas- dijo en tono de burla

- que graciosa- le conteste – ya hablando en serio Darien me empezó a hacer preguntas sobre nuestro noviazgo-

- Que le dijiste Sere-

- Le mentí Mina que más le podía decir si no existe un noviazgo de verdad entre nosotros-

- Y me puedes decir que le dijiste-

- La cena está lista- era mi tía Luna bueno era casi la hora de enfrentar a mi familia y decirle mi verdad. No quería ocultarles nada además de que no podría no a ellos.

- Creo que te contaré más tarde es hora de bajar, y Haruka está desesperado por saber lo que tengo que decirles-

- Espero que te dejen tranquila después de la cena para que puedas contarme porque si no me quedaré con las ganas-

-Yo se que ellos me cuidan mucho y la noticia tal vez no les caiga tan bien, pero….-

-SERENA TSUKINO ya llego la bendita cena, baja de una vez- ese era Haruka definitivamente estaba muy interesado en lo que iba a decir

- bajemos de una vez porque si no Haruka vendrá por nosotras-

- Si creo que mejor bajamos por las buenas-

Pero mientras yo bajaba en el otro lado de la ciudad en una de las mansiones más de todo Japón estaban dos hombres teniendo una conversación

-Así que nuestro primito sufrió un accidente- pregunto un hombre

- Si pero ya esta mejor salvo que perdió la memoria-

- Has dicho que perdió la memoria, me estas hablando en serio Seiya-

-Claro Zafiro yo lo fui a ver y no recuerda a nadie ni quien es él-

- Interesante-

-No pareces preocupado hermanito-

- claro que lo estoy pero me acabas de decir que esta bien, no hay de que preocuparse-

- Mi tío estaba muy preocupado y furioso-

-El viejo Mamoru siempre exagera, por lo que me cuentas de seguro quisieron robarle a Darien y él como siempre haciendo el papel de héroe de medio pelo perdió y lo dejaron como estaba-

- Zafiro no me gusta como te diriges a nuestra familia tenles algo de respeto-

- Bahhhhh no empecemos de nuevo que no les he dicho nada malo-

- Mi tío y Darien merecen respeto Zafiro-

- Y acaso no se los estoy dando-

- Sabes a lo que me refiero, esa manera de hablar no me gusta, contigo no se puede hablar verdad-

-Ya te pusiste delicadito de nuevo hermanito- rio el peli azul – bueno no nos salgamos del tema que si estoy preocupado por nuestro primo, cuéntame que te dijo el viejo Mamoru acerca del robo de Darien-

- No fue un robo Zafiro-

- A no ¿entonces?…-

- Eso es lo que trata de averiguar mi tío, no se llevaron ni el celular, el reloj, ni la billetera de Darien es claro que no termino salvajemente golpeado por un robo-

-Así que Darien tiene enemigos-

-Puede ser aunque Darien es muy agradable, no creo que alguien quiera hacerle daño-

-No seas ingenuo Seiya, el mundo no es de color de rosa-

- Acaso estoy diciendo que lo es, deja de hablarme como a un niño Zafiro-

- Si quieres que te hable de manera diferente entonces actúa como un hombre, la familia Chiba es poderosa y muy odiada al mismo tiempo, es obvio que alguien quiere hacer daño a la familia-

El pelinegro rodó los ojos dio un suspiro y continuó hablando

-Lo que me estas tratando de decir es que alguien quiere matar a Darien-

-Yo no he dicho matar, pero puede que hubieran querido secuestrar a Darien pedir una recompensa y obtener una gran cantidad de dinero de manera fácil, aunque claro son suposiciones mías, eso le pasa a Darien por andar por ahí sin escoltas-

- Pues tu suposición puede ser correcta-

- Como lo dijiste hermanito puede… Mañana mismo llamaré al viejo- pero el peli azul capto la mirada de su hermano- bueno al tío Mamoru para poder ver en que puedo ayudar-

-Eso ayudaría mucho hermano-

- Claro es en estos momentos en que la familia debe estar junta ayudando a Darien-

-Si tienes razón aunque Darien no solo nos tienen a nosotros si no también a su novia-

- Has dicho novia Seiya, acaso la adorable Beryl ha vuelto a Japón-

-No estoy hablando de Beryl-

- Entonces Neherencia-

- Tampoco de ella-

- Galaxia-

- no-

-Petzite-

-Peor-

- haber quien más ha estado en la larga lista de conquistas de nuestro primo, no me digas que la santurrona de Amy Mizuno, porque si es así déjame decirte que nuestro primo ha perdido los buenos gustos-

- ja ja ja que gracioso Zafiro tu sabes que Amy solo es una de las residente de la que Darien esta a cargo además de que ella ya esta comprometida-

-Bueno no se sabe como siempre se los ve tan juntitos-

- Es por que Amy admira a Darien, pero porque ella quiere ser una buena medica como él, eso no es amor es admiración-

- Bueno entonces hermanito, si no es ninguna de las chicas que te he dicho entonces quien la que esta ocupando la cama de Darien ahora-

- oye no le faltes el respeto, Serena no es ese tipo de chicas-

-Huy hermanito veo que la nueva novia de Darien, esa tal Serena te ha agradado-

- no hables tonterías Zafiro, solo la he visto una vez-

- Eso lo pones todavía más grave hermanito, con solo una vez de haberla visto y mira como te tiene-

-No es gracioso Zafiro-

- Dime tal Serena que es modelo, cantante, las dos cosas, dime porque su nombre no me suena por ningún lado-

- Serena no es famosa, es una persona normal-

-Con normal te refieres a que mantienen un bajo perfil bajo la prensa, o a que es pobre-

-Zafiro tu y tus clases sociales, Serena es contadora, bueno eso es lo que me dijo Rey-

- Hablas en serio, contadora….-

- Si que hay de malo en eso, es un trabajo honrado-

- Seiya, Seiya, Seiya, veo que te falta mucho por aprender, no ves mas allá de tus narices, es obvio que la tal Serena esta interesada y que busca a Darien únicamente por nuestro apellido y posición económica, de seguro se canso de ser contadora y decidió ir por un pez más grande y que mejor opción que el idiota de nuestro primo, que de seguro le creyó en todas esas babosadas del amor…. Que patético-

- Zafiro no se porque la juzgas sin conocerla, para tu información Serena fue la que llevó a Darien al hospital -

- Eso no le ayuda mucho que digamos lo hizo porque no quería que su minita de oro se perdiera o porque fue ella la que lo dejo así de mal-

- No creo que haya sido ella….-

- Por lo que me estoy dando cuenta ya te atrapó a ti también hermanito, pero déjame decirte que de nosotros no obtendrá ni un centavo, no mientras YO este a cargo-

- No necesito que me cuiden yo puedo solo Zafiro y sabes después te vas a dar cuenta que no todo gira en torno al dinero-

- Seiya todo gira en torno al dinero, no hay mundo sin dinero-

- Pierdo mí tiempo hablando contigo-

- Tienes razón, retírate, necesito seguir trabajando-

El pelinegro de la coleta abandonó la habitación con un gran portazo que no sorprendió al peli azul

-Así que Serena…..- comentó Zafiro

OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo

-Bien Serena haba de una vez- me preguntó en cuanto terminamos de cenar, si bien en un principio no estaba nerviosa ahora si y es que teniendo a Haruka mirando cada segundo no ayudo mucho que digamos, el logró sacarme de mi tranquilad y dejarme a la entrada de una crisis nerviosa, ahora dudaba de que todo fuera a salir bien

- Haruka deja de ser impaciente- dijo Mina – que no ves que Serena no termina de comer todavía-

- Si amor, que tu hayas terminado no significa que lo hayan hecho todos, tienes que esperar- me ayudó Michiru

- Si claro como si fuera coincidencia que Serena sea la única que todavía no termina- y era verdad mi pobre excusa era comer despacio

- No me presiones Haruka, sabes que como despacio- me justifiqué en otro vano intento de aplazar el momento, se me había olvidado todo lo que les iba a decir y estaba más nerviosa que al principio-

- Serena- me llamó mi tía era obvio que ella no creía lo que estaba diciendo bueno deje mi cubierto en la mesa me limpie con la servilleta, respiré hondo y profundo y me levanté

- Bien lo haré de una vez, es mejor así-

- Yo pienso lo mismo Sere, habla de una buena vez, tengo el presentimiento de que no me va a gustar lo que vas a decir-

- Estas en lo cierto- susurro mi hermana

Justo ahora cuando quería que me interrumpieran como había pasado en el hospital cuando trataba de decir la verdad no ocurría nada porque a mi

-Bueno para empezar quiero decirles que cualquier cosa que me digan no va cambiar nada-

Vi que Haruka me quería preguntar algo pero que Michiru se lo impidió GRACIAS me dije, siquiera puedo contar con ella

-Aparte quiero pedirles que no me interrumpan-

-Bueno todos ustedes saben que me he mostrada algo reacia con respecto al amor desde que….. – no podía decir su nombre me daba asco – bueno ustedes saben lo que pasó- no espere afirmación alguna, solo seguí hablando entre más pronto saliera de esto mejor sería para mí – bueno se que he dicho que no existe el amor- _y lo sigo creyendo _pensé- que no lo quiero encontrar y muchas otras cosas- _que no quiero recordar porque son verdad_ – y bueno saben ustedes tienen razón –_lo que uno tienen que hacer por las promesas _me dije a mi mismo- razón en que digo todas estas cosas por me lastimaron, temo que lo hagan de nuevo- sentí que me estaba quemando la garganta y no estaba segura si era por decir mentira o por otra cosa –ustedes me han dicho- y miré a mi tía y Haru – que pronto encontraré al hombre adecuado- aunque dudo que sea Darien pero bueno – y saben creo que lo encontré- dije finalmente mirando al techo evitando la mirada de todos

Hubo un silencio largo silencio

Incomodo silencio

Tortuoso silencio pero Haru lo rompió

_-_Perdón Sere, creo que escuché mal, me repites la **ultima parte- **hizo énfasis en lo último

_-_Haru yo se que escuchaste bien, para que quieres que te lo repita-

- A bueno lo que pasa es que mi hermanita, esta diciendo incoherencias, por eso pregunto-

-Haruka- lo reprendió Michiru

- No déjalo, que me diga lo que me tenga que decir-

- Serena es verdad lo que nos dices- preguntó mi tía

Yo solo asentí, no dijo nada más

-Serena- me dijo Haruka acercándose adonde me encontraba – quiero que me expliques, quiero entenderte- me dijo suavemente

Asentí de nuevo y nos dirigimos a la sala para poder conversar mejor

-Haber Serena me puedes explicar- Haru trató de sonar cordial y relajado pero no pudo se notaba que estaba controlándose para no explotar y decirme no se cuantas cosas

- Haru encontré al hombre de mi vida- dije tratando en lo posible de sonar lo más convincente posible-

- Y lo encontraste- dijo mientras miraba su reloj- en tres horas-

- No seas tonto Haruka, como vas a creer que Serena va a enamorarse en tres horas- dijo Mina de manera impertinente no ayudándome mucho

- No haru- me apresuré a decir antes de que Mina pudiera decir otra cosa que empeora mi situación, quería que mi familia me apoyara quería decirles la verdad, pero con las circunstancias en las que estaba era imposible

- Conocía Darien hace siete meses-

- Siete meses, ese no es un mes antes de que nosotros partiéramos de gira-

- Si- y vi que Haruka empezaba dar vueltas en la sala

- Siete meses- repitió mi tía, noté en su voz algo de decepción por no haberle dicho nada antes

- ¿Siete meses? Y te dignas a decirnos ahora-me reclamó Haruka

- Haruka- lo reprendió de nuevo Michiru – no vas a creer que se conocieron y ya son novios, verdad que no Serena- dijo mirándome fijamente

- Claro que no- dije en seguida

-Lo ves amor si apenas lo conocía no tenía porque decirnos nada-

-Pero es que resulta que ahora son algo y la linda señorita no se lo dice a alguien hasta ahora- se dio la vuelta evitando mirarme –De seguro TU lo sabias – dijo apuntando a Mina

- Yo pue pues…- mi hermana se puso nerviosa

- No necesito que me respondas, ya me lo imaginaba, sería raro si Sere no te dijera nada, así que resulta que los únicos que no sabíamos eran las personas que se preocupan por ti y no te quieren ver sufrir- dijo con ironía y rabia

- No quería decirte nada porque sabias que ibas a reaccionar así-

- Y como quieres que reacciones Serena dándote mis felicitaciones- dicho esto salió furioso de la sala y Michiru en seguida salió tras él, dejando a tres personas en la sala Mina, mi tía y Yo. Sabia que tenía que llegar hasta el final con esto, Haru se había ido pero mi tía no y tenía que explicarle a ella quería que me entienda

- tía, yo …..-

- eres feliz-

- ¿qué?- pregunté

- que si eres feliz con ese muchacho Serena-

- Si, claro-

-Entonces puedo preguntar porque hoy me dijiste que no creías en el amor-

-Bueno tía justo eso te quería explicar-

-te escucho-

- quería pedirte disculpas por como actué se que mi comportamiento no esta muy acordé a lo que digo pero, bueno ha sido difícil para mí ya que sigo teniendo dudas- mi tía me miraba atentamente – con lo que me pasó lo menos que quiero es equivocarme- _y ese es mi más grande miedo _pensé- pero con Darien es todo diferente-

-Sigo sin entender Serena-

-Lo que pasa tía es que Darien y yo somos de mundos diferentes- en parte esto era verdad – y bueno no solo está mi miedo a que la historia se repita si no que no encaje en su mundo, hoy en la mañana estaba decidida en dejar de intentarlo, que no valía la pena luchar por ese amor- no podía creer que yo esta diciendo AMOR – y cuando hablamos esta mañana pues no pude evitar sentirme mal, se que reaccione de la manera incorrecta como siempre, Darien llegó a mi vida cando yo huía del amor – y seguía siendo verdad – y bueno al principio me asusté pero se que el me quiere – o bueno que más podía decir – y yo pues también – que mentira me había vuelto peor, pero tenía que hacerlo

- es verdad eso- no sabía en que momento Haru había vuelto a la sala pude notar que había escuchado todo lo que le había dicho a Tía Luna y ya no tenía ira ni rabia en sus ojos si no amor lo que siempre caracteriza la mirada de mi hermano

- si- dije aunque estaba segura que apenas fue un susurro

-Sere yo no quiero que sufras- me dijo mientras se acercaba – y si actué de esa manera es porque no quiero que…-

- Yo se que no quieres que yo sufra, yo soy la más interesada en que eso no ocurra-

- Bueno puedo estar seguro que por lo menos te une a ese tipo un sentimiento- Hay Haru si supieras, jamás hubiera querido mentirte

- Se llama Darien- le dije

- Bueno entonces corrijo, estoy menos preocupado sabiendo que te une a Darien un sentimiento-

Simplemente asentí, bueno no había salido tan mal Haru había aceptado pero no podía dejar de pensar de que les había mentido

-Tu felicidad, es nuestra felicidad- me dijo mi tía, pero sinceramente dudaba que pudiera sentir felicidad con las mentiras

- Bueno ahora quiero saber todo sobre Darien- me dijo divertido Haruka, tomó asiento en el mueble más grande de la sala y me miró fijamente, tal parecía que no iba a dejar en paz hasta que les dijera todo acerca de mi _novio_ Darien, agradecía mentalmente haber charlado antes con Rei ya que tenía suficiente información, solo algo me preocupaba y es que con lo despistada que soy, pueda ser capaz de decir algo de más, solo espero que eso no suceda

OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo

Pero mientras yo solucionaba mi interrogatorio familiar un pelinegro estaba en sentado en las bancas del parque N10, sin prestar atención a lo que ocurría a su alrededor, parecía que tenía problemas que tenía que solucionar

-Ese Zafiro tratándome de nuevo como a un niño, quien se a creído, bueno después de todo es mi hermano, pero no para que me trate de esa manera….- suspiró- pero debo admitir que Darien tienen suerte, contar con esa novia tan linda ….. Serena hasta el nombre es lindo, aunque bueno no están casados solo son novios no veo nada de malo en portarme amable con ella…- río ante lo dicho – de seguro le puedo dar lo mismo que Darien…..

- Seiya- dijo un a voz femenina de una pelinegra pelo corto, ojos lilas, rasgos delicados, labios delgados pero de un color carmín

- No te dicho que no me molestes- le exclamó furioso el pelinegro

- Pero porque me tratas mal Seiya, yo que te he hecho-

- Me hartaste eso fue lo que pasó, me harté de ti que no lo entiendes-

- Me dijiste que me amabas- dijo la pelinegra con lagrimas en los ojos y llamando la atención de las personas que estaban cerca

- No hagas un espectáculo, entiendo lo nuestro termino-

- Pero debe haber una razón-

- Que estas sorda, no entiendes que me harte de ti-

- Si- lo miró burlonamente - No te creo- dijo mientras se acerca y las personas veían divertidos al escena, claro para el pelinegro no era nada divertido la situación era todo lo contrario era muy incómoda….

- de que manera tengo que decirte que ya no siento nada por ti, nunca lo hice-

La pelinegra no decía nada solo se acercaba y esto al pelinegro lo ponía nervioso y en un momento en el que el pelinegro y toda la gente que veía el espectáculo (por decirlo de alguna manera) pensó que iba a besar a Seiya, lo tomó desprevenido y de un movimiento ZAS le dio un cachetada

-Estas loca que te pasa-

- DE ESTOY DANDO LO QUE TE MERECES, POR IDIOTA, ESTÚPIDO, POR SE HOMBRE COMO LOS DEMÁS- dijo lo más alto que pudo atrayendo la atención más de todos los presentes, la pelinegra no espero ni quería saber que era lo que el pelinegro podía decirle así que simplemente se dio la media vuelta y se fue no sin antes recibir una montaña de aplausos de todos los presentes, las chicos le lanzaban piropos y las chicas simplemente sonreían y le decía que iba a ser su modelo a seguir, después que la pelinegra se fue del parque la gente que se concentró poco a poco fue desapareciendo dejando solo al pelinegro

- Maldita Hotaru, esa cachetada me dolió - el también se dirigió a la salida del parque y sonrío ante lo sucedido

* * *

**Bueno disculen la demora pero me han pasado muchas cosas **

**les dejóm el capi 7 esperando que les guste y porfa dejenme un reviews que me indicará si es que les gusta mi historia y suba más rapido los capítulos...**

**Culquier duda o inconveniente me lo dicen y yo encantada se los respondo**

**sin más por el momento**

_**PRINCESS ANDREITA**_

_**Posdata: no olviden lo de los reviews**_


	9. CApítulo 8

_ANTES QUIERO DECIR QUE LA HISTORIA ES MÍA DE MI LOCA CABECITA QUE SE LE OCURREN MUCHAS IDEAS Y LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON SON DE LA GRANDIOSA NAOKO TAKEUCHI, LOS TOMO PRESTADOS PARA MI HISTORIA... SIN NADA QUE MAS QUE DECIR POR EL MOMENTO LAS DEJO CON EL CAPI 8_

**ME PERDONARÍAS POR AMOR **

**CAPITULO 8**

Haruka es terrible, brutal, y algo demente, desde que me dijo que quería saber algunas cosas de Darien pensé que serían algunas preguntas, no interrogatorio tipo policiaco sinceramente lo único que le faltó a Haru fueron las luces apuntándome, no me dejó tranquila hasta que supo toda la biografía completa de mi "novio", no soy buena para mentir pero creo que dije todo correctamente, lo bueno de esto es que solo en el interrogatorio estaban Haru, Michi y yo, mi tía había optado por retirarse diciendo que con que fuera feliz bastaba para ella, y que de todas manera ya se enteraría quien era y Mina bueno Mina se fue con Armand ya que ella ya sabía todo sobre Darien, Haruka ahora tienen como decirlo sus reservas con Darien no tomo muy bien que mi ahora novio sea unos de los más grandes magnates del país. Su actitud fue como decirlo…

_0o0o0o0o0o0o0oFlash back0o0o0o0o0o0o0o_

- Bueno ahora quiero saber todo sobre Darien- me dijo divertido Haruka

- dime qué quieres saber Haru- le dije tratando de sonar segura

- bueno ya se su nombre, pero necesito saber más, su edad, trabaja, estudia que hace-

Decidí sentarme en un sillón cercano ya que por alguna razón presentía que esto iba para largo

-su edad es 27 años, no estudia, trabaja y bueno es cardiólogo-

- así que te conseguiste a un médico. -comentó con una sonrisita mi hermano -espero que sea uno bueno-

- claro que si-

Mientras hablaba con Haruka note que Michiru oía atenta todo lo que decía como queriendo comprobar algo.

-Tiene hermanos o es hijo único-

- ¿y eso para qué lo quieres saber?-

- curiosidad-

- pues tiene una hermana-

- déjame adivinar, es la famosa Rey-

- púes si Rey es su hermana menor es muy agradable pero algo hiperactiva-

Michiru había empezado a dar vueltas alrededor de nosotros y eso definitivamente me puso nerviosa es que ella no actuaba así, generalmente siempre tenía una sonrisa en su rostro y ahora estaba ausente pero concentrada en lo que decíamos Haruka también se dio cuenta de eso

-¿Te pasa algo Michi?-

Pero Michiru no le miró, fijó su mirada en mí.

-Serena tu novio no será Darien Chiba hijo del magnate Mamoru Chiba ¿verdad?-

- ¿Magnate?, ¿de qué hablas sirena?-

- Pues Michiru si es él-

- me lo suponía, todo lo que has dicho me decía que era él-

- ¿me puedes explicar de qué hablas Michiru?-

- Tú lo conoces Haruka, digo al novio de Serena, también a su hermana y a su padre-

- ¿los conocemos?- dijo mi hermano confundido y yo

- no puedo creer que no lo recuerdes, recuerdas el baile al que fue invitada mi familia hace 3 meses y te pedí que me acompañaras-

- ese baile de los socios de tu papá ¿verdad?-

- Si ese mismo, ¿recuerdas al chico pelinegro que nos presentaron primero?-

- ¿Al que todas las chicas se le tiraban encima?- pude ver como la expresión de mi hermano se tensaba.

- No se le tiraban encima-

- ¿Ah no?, vimos como mínimo 12 chicas que se le acercaron y se le lanzaban descaradamente- dijo Haru controlándose, dejo de mirar a Michiru y se fijó en mí – ¿no me digas que ese modelito es tu novio?- dijo en tono furioso.

No sabía que decir no sabía que mi "novio" era tan famoso entre las mujeres y que las mujeres se le lanzaban prácticamente encima.

-No exageres Haru- dijo con calma Michiru y es que ella y Mina era la únicas que no se intimidaban con Haruka en cambio yo siempre me he puesto nerviosa cuando me habla de la manera en que lo estaba haciendo – no eran 12 chicas y por si no lo recuerdas el novio de Serena rechazó a todas-

- no me gusta-

- sabes que en esto no te puedes meter es decisión de Serena-

- pero no es adecuado para ella-

- ¿por qué?, ¿porque es atractivo?, no tiene nada de malo sé por mis padres que es muy responsable además tienen su carrera, es una persona independiente y si te pones hacer cuentas Haruka para el tiempo que lo conocimos el ya estaba con Serena y nosotros no lo vimos con ninguna chica eso quiere decir que respeta a Serena-

- no estamos seguros, pudo haberse ido con cualquiera cuando se acabó la fiesta-

- no creo que sea ese tipo de gente-

No estaba segura en qué momento se convirtió en una conversación de dos, pero yo estaba en el medio y era algo incómodo.

-¿Por qué lo defiendes tanto?, no lo conoces-

- tienes razón no lo conozco a él pero sí a su hermana-

Me puse nerviosa, no pude evitarlo Michiru era amiga de Rey y eso no me ayudaba, podía darse cuenta que lo nuestro noviazgo era mentira.

-¿Qué?- dijo mi hermano

- si Haru Rey es mi amiga y por ella sé que su hermano no es del tipo de hombres que juega con las chicas-

- y tú crees que porque su hermana lo dice podemos confiar en él-

- no ha lastimado a Serena hasta ahora-

- eso no nos quiere decir que no lo vaya hacer, no voy a permitir que la lastimen de nuevo-

- yo entiendo que la quieres y la cuides, pero no puedes evitar que ella viva su vida, deja que tome sus decisiones, deja que siga a su corazón, si ella está enamorada es lo mejor q puede hacer.

- no puedo darle un consejo tan irresponsable-

- no es irresponsable yo hice eso cuando me enamoré de ti, decidí seguir mi corazón, aunque todos estaban en contra-

Definitivamente estaba perdida no sé en qué momento la conversación se fue a un punto tan delicado, después de que Michiru habló hubo un silencio, un silencio que ya me estaba molestando no me gustaba y tampoco estaba cómoda sabiendo que Haruka y Michiru estaban peleando por mi culpa, necesitaba decir algo.

-No quería que esta conversación terminara así- dije al final – gracias Haru por preocuparte pero...-

- Yo sé que Michi tiene razón es que no puedo evitar preocuparme, no quiero que te vuelvan a lastimar y sufras de nuevo-

- Lo sé Haruka, pero creo que deberías conocerlo, créeme que en esta ocasión te escucharé, si no te agrada yo me alejaré de él-

- ¿Lo harías, lo dejarías?-

- Sí- sabía que tenía una promesa con Rey, sabía que le había dicho que me quedaría hasta el final con Darien pero si eso iba a ponerme en peligro con mi familia, iba a elegir a mi familia.

- está bien, le daré una oportunidad Serena, sólo porque veo que de verdad te interesa, pero escúchame si en algún momento pierdo la confianza en ese tipo te alejas ¿me entiendes?-

Sabía que Haruka estaba siendo un poco exagerado pero era lo mejor, de alguna forma así podía estar segura que contaba con su apoyo y eso para mí ya era mucho.

-Michi discúlpame, yo no quería… yo sé que…- mi hermano simplemente se trabó con lo que iba a decir.

- Tranquilo Haru te entiendo de cierto modo, pero aún estoy enojada así que esta noche me voy a casa de mis padres. Adiós- dijo y se encaminó a la puerta.

- ¡Demonios! sabe que tengo prohibida la entrada a su casa- sonreí ante lo que dijo, Michiru era malvada, aunque Haru le había pedido disculpas ella no se lo iba a poner fácil.

- Ve Haru tal vez logres convencerla-

- tienes razón Sere, bueno me voy pero no olvides lo que me dijiste-

- Claro- lo despedí con una sonrisa, como olvidar lo que le había dicho, esperaba que las cosas salieran bien pero no estaba tranquila, ellos todavía no sabían algo importante en la historia y era que Darien no tenía memoria, tenía que decírselos lo más pronto posible.

- Haru- dije antes de que saliera de la casa, el regresó a ver.

- ¿si?-

- Tengo algo más que decirte sobre Darien-

- ¿algo bueno o malo?- me dijo serio

- bueno no sé cómo será para ti-

-¿a qué te refieres?-

- sabes puede esperar, te lo puedo decir mañana, anda ve con Michiru-

- me dejas preocupado ¿es algo importante?-

- no mucho, te lo puedo decir mañana-

- ¿segura?-

- sí claro-

- entonces mañana a primera hora vengo-

- Si y suerte con Michiru- lo acompañé hasta la puerta.

_0o0o0o0o0o0o0o Fin de flash back_ _0o0o0o0o0o0o0o_

Para cuando terminé de hablar con Haru ya todos estaba dormidos, y cómo no, si terminamos de hablar ya entrada la noche, eso era bueno ya que no tendría que hablar con mi hermanita hasta más tarde, me desplomé en seguida en la cama y me puse a pensar como había mi vida había cambiado últimamente, en como terminaría todo esto, también recordé mi trabajo, Diablos lo había olvidado ya llevaba dos días sin ir y debía hablar con Artemis, aparte tenía pendiente una conversación con la señora Abigail, muchas cosas y poco tiempo o mejor dicho demasiado tiempo, eso no me gustaba, en verdad sí quería ayudar a Darien pero me desconcertaba el hecho de saber que no había una fecha límite, sin quererlo el sueño me venció y caí rendida en mi cama. Después de soñar todo oscuro sentí que había mucho ruido en mi habitación y no era el pequeño Armand, él era algo más considerando conmigo y no hacía tanto escándalo, sin duda era Mina decidí que lo mejor era levantarme antes de que acabará con mi cuarto, pero era demasiado tarde, había ropa por todas partes a duras penas y podía ver el piso de la habitación, y cada ropa estaba en conjunto, era un desorden ordenado claro si eso existe

-¿Mina qué haces?, ¿Por qué destruyes mi habitación?-

- No tenemos tiempo, que haces todavía acostada levántate te doy 15 minutos para que te duches y vengas a cambiarte, ya tendré listo lo que te vas a poner-

- Ok me perdí, no entiendo la prisa ¿Qué pasa?-

- ¿Qué pasa? hay hermanita lo que pasa- dijo mientras seguía rebuscando en la ropa- es que tu queridito novio estaba abajo esperandote-

Novio…. ¿novio?, ¿Cuál?… a Darien, ¿Darien estaba en mi casa?

-¡¿Darien está aquí?- dije levantándome de golpe.

- Si hermanita rápido a la ducha-

- No espera Mina- me estaba empujando para que llegara al baño- ¿Qué está haciendo aquí?-

- Te vino a recoger, recuerda tienes que hablar con su mamá-

Cierto y sin que me diga nada más me metí en la ducha a ducharme lo más rápido posible.

-No sabes la cara que ha puesto la tía cuando lo vio- me dijo mi hermana.

- ¿no le agradó o qué?-

- todo lo contrario le fascinó dijo que tenías buenos gustos-

- en serio-

- sí, pero ya sabes que la apariencia no es todo o eso es lo que dijo, de cualquier forma ahora estaba hablado con Darien quiere saber si puede llegar a conocerlo-

- Mina pero ella no sabe que Darien no tiene memoria-

- Si lo sé, pero tampoco Darien se lo ha dicho no creo que anda diciendo a todo el mundo que no recuerda nada, además creo que él piensa que tía Luna ya lo sabe-

- tengo que decirles lo más pronto posible-

- por cierto hermanita como te fue ayer con Haruka-

- bien creo… pero Haruka parece que lo conoció en una fiesta y Michiru es amiga de Rey-

- ¿Eso es bueno o malo?-

- La verdad es que no sé, tengo que hablar con Rey ojalá en la mansión Chiba pueda hacerlo-

- ¿nerviosa por tu charla con tu suegra?-

- un poco pero creo que todo va a salir bien-

- esa es la actitud hermanita, de todas manera vas a tener a Darien que te cuide-

- si supongo que sí-

- ¿y cómo van ustedes?-

- ¿a qué te refieres?-

- me refiero a su noviazgo-

- casi no hemos hablado así que no sabría que decirte-

- el parece ser muy amable-

- las apariencias engañan Mina-

- No confías plenamente en Darien ¿verdad?-

- no lo conozco, no puedo basarme en lo que me ha dicho Rey, debo mantener distancia-

- y mantienes distancia besándolo-

- ¿de qué hablas?-

- los vi, cuando ayer vino, vi cuando se besaban y yo vi que lo disfrutabas-

No pude evitar sonrojarme.

-fue diferente, no podía hacer nada –

- si se notaba que estabas sufriendo- me dijo con una sonrisa.

Salí de la ducha y me encaminé a mi cama y como lo dijo ahí estaba lo que me iba a poner y debo admitir que Mina tenía un muy buen gusto para la moda.

-¿Cómo estas seguras de lo que sentí?-

- porque te conozco-

- no creo que lo sepas ni yo misma sé lo que siento a veces-

- y si hay algo entre ustedes quizás…-

- no puede existir nada entre nosotros en la realidad, él y yo somos muy diferentes-

- como sabes que son diferentes si no lo has conocido todavía-

- es un presentimiento-

- presentimiento o solo tu terquedad que te lo dice-

- Mina sal por favor quiero terminar de cambiarme y arreglarme, creo que ya bastante tiempo hemos hecho esperar a Darien-

- bien me voy pero eso no quiera decir que acepto lo que digas-

Estaba enojada lo sé pero porque insistía en que podía existir algo entre nosotros, eso era IMPOSIBLE. Me cambie rápidamente y me maquillé un poco no me demoré mucho y pronto ya estaba bajando las escaleras y vi que Darien estaba solo en la sala viendo los portarretratos, ¿Dónde se habrán metido mi tío y Mina y especialmente el pequeño Armand?

-Disculpa la demora Darien, ¿esperaste mucho?-

Con mi voz reaccionó y dejó el portarretrato que tenía en las manos, una foto de Mina y yo, y la dejó de nuevo en su lugar.

-No he esperado mucho no te preocupes, de todas formas ha valido la pena, estás muy hermosa-

- gracias, créeme que si hubiera sabido que vendrías a recogerme no te hubiera hecho esperar-

- ¿no lo sabías?, Rey me dijo que te lo había dicho-

- Pues la verdad no me dijo nada-

- Quería llamarte para decírtelo pero no encontré tu número en mi celular, ¿sabes por qué?-

Me puse nerviosa, era obvio que no tenía mi número en su celular si jamás se lo había dado

-Es que hace poco me robaron- dije con una risita nerviosa – pero ya tengo otro, todavía no he tenido la oportunidad de dártelo, con todo lo que ha pasado-

Mientras le decía esto salíamos de la casa no quería que mi tía escuchara que estaba mintiendo.

-Ah con que era eso, me pareció raro cuando registre mi celular y tu nombre no configuraba en la lista de contactos, bueno ahora que ya tienes otro ¿me lo puedes dar?, anoche quería llamarte para desearte buenas noches y escuchar tu voz-

Todo lo que decía era lindo, se portaba bien y yo no podía dejar de sentirme mal y sin darme cuenta tenía los labio de Darien sobre los míos en un beso lento y sin prisas, al principio no le correspondí pero después seguí el movimientos que sus labios, era un beso tierno pero muy lindo.

-Me gustan tus besos- me dijo cuándo se separó de mi –tienes unos labios muy lindos- me dijo mientras con las yemas de sus dedos los tocaba.

Y yo no sabía que decir hace rato que me había desconectado.

-Vamos llegaremos tarde y por lo que parece a mi mamá no le agradan las impuntualidades-

- Si vamos- dije mientras me subía a su hermoso coche Koenigsegg CCX muy lindo y todo pero demasiado para mí.

Mientras conducía no podía dejar mis manos quietas y lo digo en el buen sentido ya que estaba muy nerviosa.

-¿Estás nerviosa?-

- Bueno un poco-

- No debes estarlo mi mamá es una gran persona además voy a estar a tu lado-

Sabía que su intención era tranquilizarme pero me puse más nerviosa, en verdad me sentía mal cuando me hablaba de esa forma.

-Es lindo cuando te sonrojas, lo haces muy a menudo, acaso yo nunca te decía cumplidos-

- Bueno... no…perdón sí-

- ¿Era un buen novio?-

- Si-

- Si no lo era puedes decírmelo, puedo cambiar-

¿Cambiar? cómo le iba a decir que lo hiciera si no estaba segura si él siempre era así.

-Eras y serás un buen novio-

- Me siento cerca y lejos de ti al mismo tiempo y no sé por qué-

Yo tampoco

-Siento como que no estás muy cómoda conmigo-

- ¿Por qué dices eso?, no es verdad-

- cuando te digo algo callas no es que me moleste el silencio pero parece como si te incomodara lo que hago-

- No Darien nunca me incomodarás es solo que – como podía decirle que me era extraño porque prácticamente un desconocido me decía cosas bonitas – es solo que es muy difícil saber que estás conmigo y no me recuerdas en absoluto-

- Para mí es muy frustrante también no recordar, me siento mal por olvidar todo lo que hemos vivido, de seguro son los recuerdos más valioso que tengo-

Sus palabras tenían un efecto especial en mí y me hacía sentir diferente.

-llegamos-

Y llegamos a un palacio enorme y me sentí pequeñita en una casa tan inmensa.

-¿esta es tu casa?-

- sí, es la primera que vienes ¿verdad?-

- si es la primera vez que vengo-

- no entiendo como en seis meses de noviazgo no te he traído a mi casa ni tampoco conoces a mis padres-

- bueno lo que pasa es que soy tímida y me sentía algo insegura, el conocer a tus padres era algo muy importante para ti y quería que nuestra relación ya estuviera sólida para poder hacerlo-

- Aunque no los conociste como deberías les encantas, mi padre te tienen en un muy buen punto y mi mamá se siente en deuda contigo y yo pues sabes no te lo he dicho pero gracias, no sé qué sería de mi si no hubieras estado cerca, aunque hasta ahora no entiendo como llegue así y ahí-

- Yo tampoco lo entiendo-

- Me gustaría que después de que hablaras conmigo salieras conmigo tenemos tantas cosas que hablar y quisiera que me contaras con detalle cómo me encontraste y todo ya que me resulta bastante raro-

- me encantaría salir contigo pero no sé si tu hermana me vaya a dejar ella también quería hablar conmigo-

- pues va a tener que esperar eres mi novia y no hemos pasado mucho tiempo juntos y quiero comenzar a recordar-

Como el caballero que es me ayudo a bajar del auto eso jamás nadie lo había hecho y de cierta forma me gustó su gesto. Y sin querer lo regresé a ver y él también me estaba observando y mientras lo hacía me sonrió, con una sonrisa tan autentica, tan contagiosa que yo le devolví el gesto era un momento… como decirlo… bueno lo interrumpió un flash que me asustó.

-Rey ¿Qué haces?- le reclamó Darien.

- Les estoy tomando una foto no es obvio Dari-

- Si es obvio pero ¿Por qué? y no me digas Dari no me gusta-

- ¿Cómo que por qué? me estoy preparando por si tal vez haya una segunda vez-

- Una segunda vez de qué-

- Hay hermanito mira si pierdes la memoria por segunda vez poder mostrarte las fotos que he tomado para que recuerdes más rápido, mira que como no tenemos te está costando más-

- ¿Estás tomando a broma mi falta de memoria?-

- No hermanito como crees, estoy muy preocupada por eso, por cierto deberían entrar ya mamá los está esperando y sabes que no le gusta que la hagan esperar-

- Si ya vamos por cierto quiero decirte que Serena después de hablar con mamá va a salir conmigo-

-Darien eso no es justo, Serena no solo es tu novia también es mi amiga y tengo que decirle algo muy importante- dijo haciendo un puchero.

- Ni lo intentes ya me di cuenta que haces eso siempre que quieres algo-

-Parece que no te va a costar mucho recordar entonces, bueno mejor entren de una buena vez-

Y así lo hicimos entramos y nos dirigimos al estudio donde Rey dijo que ahí estaba la señora Abigail.

-Darien, mamá especificó que solo entre Serena-

- Yo quiero acompañarla-

- no puedes son órdenes de ella y sabes, cómo tu hermanita y como no lo recuerdas, te voy a decir que no es bueno contradecirla-

- Lo siento no quiero dejarte sola pero –

- No te preocupes voy a estar bien-

Con paso fuerte y seguro entré en la enorme habitación la señora Abigail estaba sentada en un mueble leyendo un libro, no sabía cómo explicar pero admiraba a la mamá de Darien era tan elegante, tan refinada pero no de una manera humilde además de lo bien que se conservaba.

-Veo que ya llegaste Serena, bueno días- me dijo cuándo se percató de mi presencia.

- bueno días señora Abigail-

- dime simplemente Abigail no me gusta que sean muy formales conmigo-

- Como usted diga-

- Pareces una chica muy agradable y me gustaría charlar un poco contigo después de todo eres la novia de mi hijo, toma siento querida no te quedes parada-

Y como lo dijo lo hice me senté en uno de los sillones que tenía la habitación.

- te debo mucho ya que salvaste la vida de mi hijo como puedo agradecértelo si necesitas algo dímelo-

- No muchas gracias la verdad es que no ayude a Darien esperando algo a cambio-

-Veo que no eres una chica material eso es bueno-

- Me preocupa la recuperación de mi hijo y bueno como dijo el doctor tu eres de vital importancia ya que desde que despertó Darien ha estado muy al pendiente de ti, pero a pesar de todo quiero saber qué es lo que sientes hacia mi hijo, quiero que seas sincera, en estos momentos necesito saber y quiero que me contestes con toda sinceridad, ¿en verdad amas a mi hijo?-

La mirada que me dirigió me asustó un poco se parecía mucho a la de Rey.

-Yo si amo a su hijo, señ.. Abigail-

Se quedó por unos segundos más observándome y después volvió a sonreír.

-Bien, teniendo así las cosas tengo algo que pedirte, algo muy importante y como sé que te importa tanto o más la recuperación de mi hijo como a mi estoy segura que me ayudarás-

* * *

**por finnnnnnnnnn me tienen de nuevo, sinceramente chicas si tienen algo contra la mala suerte le ruego que me pasen ya que definitivament ando con una suerte q pa q les cuento... Disculpen la demora me pasaron muchas cosas (compu dañada, castigada, examenes de la U, problemas con amigas) que les puedo decir practicamente me ha pasado de todo en estos dias... se que no actulizo con frecuencia pero es culpa de la U que me absorbe demasido aunque como les dije terminaré esta historia aunque me cueste la vida asi que NO la abandonaré... agradeciendo a todas la que me tienen paciencia. GRACIASSSSSSS**

**Muchas gracias a:**

** Angel Negro 29 **

**Misc2010**

**Usagi13chiba**

**Elsy82**

**mayilu**

**Chicas gracias gracias por sus comentarios mcuhas GRACIASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

**Nota: bueno no se si les interese pero hice mi primer lemmon pero con la pareja Darien- Serena, si no con otras de mis favoritas Edward-Bella a quien les guste estan cordialmente a leerla y dejarme su opinión **

**nOTA 2: Ya no estaré tan perdida y es en serio lo que les dijo para la mala suerte se aceptan remedios, hechizo, lo que sea para que no este tan salada jjjjjj**

**Hasta la proxima**

**Se despide Princess Andreita**

**besos...!  
**


	10. Capítulo 9

**_ANTES QUIERO DECIR QUE LA HISTORIA ES MÍA DE MI LOCA CABECITA QUE SE LE OCURREN MUCHAS IDEAS Y LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON SON DE LA GRANDIOSA NAOKO TAKEUCHI, LOS TOMO PRESTADOS PARA MI HISTORIA... SIN NADA QUE MAS QUE DECIR POR EL MOMENTO LAS DEJO CON EL CAPI 9_ **

**CAPITULO 9**

-Bien, teniendo así las cosas tengo algo que pedirte, algo muy importante y como sé que te importa tanto o más la recuperación de mi hijo como a mi estoy segura que me ayudarás-

Oh no esto no me estaba gustando para nada, eso me decía un vocecita dentro de mí…. Hay dios mío en que me metí

-Serena yo quiero que la recuperación de mi hijo se realice de la mejor manera, él tiene una vida no digo que ahora no la tenga pero dime como se puede vivir sin recuerdos, me duele profundamente ver a mi hijo en esta

situación-

-Se que es difícil-

- Lo es, por eso quiero… quiero pedirte que te mudes a esta casa-

Mudarme yo… Rayos Rei ya me lo había dicho, pero no pensé que sería verdad ahora como salgo de esta….. ¿Por qué a mí?

-No vas a decir nada querida- dijo la señora Abigail mirándome fijamente

- no sé qué decirle, esto me ha tomado por sorpresa usted cree que sería prudente-

- claro que será prudente, desde el principio Darien ha estado muy al pendiente tuyo y el doctor dijo que tú eres muy importante para su recuperación-

El doctor, maldito doctor, como va a decir eso aun sabiendo que no soy nadie para Darien esto creo que es idea de Rei

-Y bien Serena que me dices-

- bueno Abigail la verdad no sé qué decirle, no es una decisión fácil-

- claro que lo es sí amas a mi hijo como lo has dicho no veo porque no puedes hacerlo-

Haruka hay dios Haruka no me va a dejar, ni siquiera sabe que Darien no tienen memoria como le voy a decir que tengo que venir a vivir a la casa de los Chiba hay y mi tía, y Mina y Armand, no definitivamente no puedo

-Abigail quisiera que usted me entendiera un poco, no es que no quiera ayudar a que Darien recuerde todo – si eso era bueno para mí, entre más pronto yo podía dejar esta farsa- pero mi familia… mi herma-

- Si su hermana su sobrino y su tía con ellos vive no-

Como lo sabía yo nunca he hablado con la señora Abigail sobre mi familia habrá sido ¿Rei?

-sí, la verdad es que la decisión es un poco complicada- por no decir que ni muerta me van a dejar ir

- la entiendo Serena, su familia debe estar preocupada como yo lo estoy con Darien y Rei, pero quiero pedir que lo piense hágalo por Darien-

Por Darien hay no sé qué hacer

-Le prometo que lo pensaré y ayudare a Darien en lo que más pueda-

-Bueno no te entretengo más querida, pero tenemos que charlando quiero saber más de tu relación con Darien quisiera saber más detalles-

¿Detalles? hay no de nuevo, además de cómo lo dijo no me gustó mucho, despacio y con cautela salí del estudio dejando atrás a la Señora Abigail cuando cerré la puerta pude respirar de nuevo bien, no fue tan malo pero aun así no estoy tranquila

Cuando estaba en los corredores y esa casa era inmensa definitivamente me iba a perder y Rei ni Darien estaban cerca hay como los iba a encontrar, pero una de las empleadas de la casa se me acercó, era una chica muy linda de mi misma estatura pero con el cabello negro como la noche con unos rasgos en su rostro muy delicados unos ojos grandes cafés unas pestañas largas no tenía ni un poco de maquillaje pero se veía realmente bien, tenía su cabello largo recogido en una coleta alta y su cuerpo era bien proporcionado estaba con su uniforme negro y blanco en su mayoría negro

-La señorita Rei y el joven Darien se encuentran en el jardín de la casa-

- a muchas gracias- que alivio no me iba a perder, pero aun no sabía dónde quedaba el jardín

- debe seguir al final del pasillo a la derecha, encontrará tres puertas la primera es la salida para el jardín-

- de nuevo gracias…- dijo queriendo saber su nombre

- Sandra señorita Serena mi nombre es Sandra Etsuko- dijo haciendo una

reverencia la verdad es que era una chica muy agradable

- me gustaría que solo me dijera Serena- no me gustaba el señorita era algo tan formal

- no puedo hacerlo señorita debo tratar con respeto a todos los integrantes de la familia Chiba y usted como la novia del joven Darien también debe tenerlo de mi parte-

- no creo que diciéndome Serena sea una falta de respeto- le dije con una sonrisa – la verdad es que me siento más cómoda el señorita no me gusta- le dije sincera

- usted es igual a la señorita Rei y al joven Darien ellos me piden lo mismo- bueno no esperaba de ellos, ellos eran diferentes a la idea que tenía de las personas ricas, a pesar de la posición que tienen tratan a las personas de una manera tan cálida

- entonces porque no lo haces tómalo como un favor Sandra-

- Sandra- llamó la señora Abigail

- Bueno seño...- la mire quería que no me dijera señorita – disculpe Serena me tengo que retirar

- no hay problemas Sandra yo te entiendo-

Vi como Sandra desaparecía tras la puerta y después me encamine al jardín en busca de Darien y Rei

Tenía que buscar la manera de decirle a Haruka sobre su accidente y su pérdida de memoria porque todo era tan complicado, me hacia una pregunta tonta sabiendo que todo era por la mentira si esto fuera diferente no me sentiría intranquila como estoy ahora, bueno espero que esto no dure mucho y poder volver a mi vida pero me pregunto si me vida volverá a ser la misma….

_o0o0o0o0o0o0o_

-Dígame señora Abigail en que puedo ayudarla-

- Sandra necesito que prepares un puesto más para el almuerzo lo más seguro es que la novia de Darien se quede-

- como usted diga, ahora mismo me pongo en eso-

- Sandra-

- dígame señora-

- qué opinión tienes de Serena-

- la verdad señora es una chica muy amable-

- si eso parece…-

- le preocupa algo-

- exactamente preocupar no pero no se Sandra, Serena tienen algo pero no sé

qué-

- algo grave-

- no bueno no estoy segura sabes que mis presentimiento nunca fallan pero Serena es algo difícil de descifrar, tengo que hablar más con ella y conocerla un poco más, Darien se ve muy feliz con ella-

- la verdad es que si, hace mucho que no veía al joven Darien con la sonrisa que tenía-

- yo tampoco lo veía como ahora Sandra por el apellido que lleva y por sus habilidades sabes que Darien ha sido reservado y tiene poco amigos pero con Serena veo a un nuevo Darien y eso me gusta-

_o0o0o0o0o0o0o_

Hay Dios este pasillo es inmensamente largo, porque Darien y Rei no viven en una casa mas pequeña, pero por lo menos estoy cerca por un momento pensé que no llegariá, cuando llegue a las tres puertas que Sandra me indico sonreí había llegado, las puertas de la casa eran como grandes ventanales y mientras abría la puerta para poder llegar hasta donde estaban Darien y Rei me quede asombrada por la belleza de jardín que tenía frente a mis ojos era realmente grande y con unas flores muy bonitas la verdad es un paraíso todo muy bien cuidado y con un toque muy fino

No pude admirar de la belleza del jardín por mucho tiempo ya que en seguida sentí que alguien me jalaba con fuerza hacia al interior de la mansión y solo avance a escuchar un Darien necesito hablar algo muy urgente con ella hay esa Rei no podía decirme que habláramos de una forma más delicada, en un tiempo record subimos a unos de los pisos y entramos a un habitación inmensa llena de fotos de revista de moda, un armario de ropa enorme y el de zapatos hay era prácticamente otro cuarto jamás en mi vida había visto tantos zapatos esa definitivamente era la habitación de Rei y un mural que tenía su nombre me lo confirmaba

-No tenemos mucho tiempo más o menos hasta que Dari suba – rei por como llamaba a su hermano sabiendo que el odiaba que le diga así pero puso una cara seria y yo también me puse seria - fue muy buena la respuesta que le diste a mi mamá pero créeme que ella va a insistir con lo que te vengas a vivir, principalmente porque Darien también quiere que vengas-

Ella sabía lo que le había dicho a su mamá pero como no estaba cerca

-Serena tengo que decirte que yo se muchas cosas y después de lo explico no hay tiempo Dari está cerca

- Rei no entiendo nada-

- tengo que decirte muchas cosas y ahora esta Michiru pero no sé si debamos decirle tal vez no-

Y lo de Michiru como lo sabía eso era una más extraño ya que era imposible que se enterara de eso ya que no estaba en mi casa

-tenemos que hablar Serena-

- si porque no entiendo muchas cosas-

- pronto lo entenderás-

- eso espero porque todo lo que me dices es muy confuso-

- entenderás, por ahora todo está bien y eso es bueno-

- cuando le vas a decir a Haruka lo de mi hermano, todavía no sabe todo-

- tu como sabes….-

- yo se muchas cosas Serena, pero de eso hablaremos después-

- estaré esperando a que ese después llegue y con respecto a lo de Haruka hoy mismo se lo diré-

- Rei- ese era Darien

- hablaremos más tarde-

Así como entre a la habitación así salí

-eres un desesperado Dari solo quería que me dijera su opinión acerca de un vestido-

- un vestido por un vestido tenías que traerla a tu habitación como lo hiciste-

- es que es para un evento muy importante y necesitaba una opinión femenina y sabes que mamá está ocupada y Sandra también-

- tú y tu moda-

- hay Darien no seas egoísta no quieras a Serena solo para ti solito, te recuerdo que es mi amiga también-

- y es Mi novia- dijo mientras me apegaba hacia su pecho

- que posesivo hermanito- dijo Rei con una sonrisa

- No te pongas así Darien- dije con el afán de terminar las discusión de los hermanos- Rei necesitaba mi opinión a mí no me molesta –

- tu siempre tan dulce-

- bueno siento interrumpir pero creo que si sabes que mañana tenemos una cena con toda la familia así y como estoy segura Darien no te ha dicho nada así que te lo digo yo si quieres puedo ir a tu casa para arreglarnos y llegar súper wow a la cena- Rei me decía lo de ir a mi casa para poder hablar y bueno no era mala idea pero arreglarse para una cena en su casa era algo exagerado

- no crees que exageras- dijo Darien como leyendo mi pensamiento – es una simple cena en donde solo estarán nuestros papas, Andrew y su novia Lita, nuestros primos Seiya y Zafiro y nosotros-

- Hay Darien se nota que no sabes nada, no solo es una cena es una tipo presentación de Serena Andrew y Zafiro no la conocen y bueno Seiya no mucho solo se topó con ella en el hospital y bueno como tu novia tiene que ir arreglada-

Hay iba a conocer a más personas y no estaba preparada sicológicamente y algo me decía que contradecir a Rei en algo era algo de tener cuidado

-bueno todo está dicho con su permiso me retiro- dijo Rei

Creo que nunca entendería a Rei era algo rara

-bueno mi querida novia que te parece si salimos como te lo había dicho pero tenemos que regresar para el almuerzo-

- el almuerzo porque- pregunte

- bueno mi mamá quiere que estemos juntos y bueno pues mi papá también quiere verte-

- claro como quieras estaremos para el almuerzo entonces -

_o0o0o0o0o0o0o_

-maldita Hotaru- decía el pelinegro de la gran coleta – tiene tanta fuerza- decía mientras veía su gran moretón que tenía en su rostro-

- ojala nunca más te vuelva a ver en mi vida- decía mientras salía del baño de su dormitorio

- que haces aquí-

- vivo aquí- dijo zafiro

- si lo sé pero no sabes que se toca la puerta-

- veo que es verdad-

- de que hablas-

- me dijeron que te habían golpeado no puedo creer que esa mocosa te haya dejado así-

- déjame en paz-

- bueno veo que las cosas han terminado bien ese golpe que tienes no es nada creo que te ayudara a ver las cosas con más claridad y te empieces a dar cuenta que debes elegir buen las personas con las que te relacionas-

- puedes dejar de mandar en mi vida yo hago lo que quiero-

- si veo que tus decisiones son las más acertadas, tu rostro me lo dice-

- no lo sabes todo Zafiro, también tú te equivocas-

- si me equivoco pero da a casualidad que mis errores son menores comparados con los tuyos- sin decir el peli azul abandono la habitación

- siempre las cosas tienen que ser como quieres verdad- dijo mientras cerraba la puerta que había dejado abierta Zafiro con un puñetazo

Mientras Zafiro reía ante la actitud del pelinegro de coleta

-me está hartando tener que soportar a este niño inmaduro, no dejaré que dañe todo por sus estupideces-

o0o0o0o0o0o0o

-te pasa algo Hotaru- pregunto una peli azul a su compañera de cuarto

- no Amy estoy bien solo estoy cansada eso es todo-

- a mí no me puedes engañar a ti te pasa algo, dime confía en mí-

- hay Amy solo me he dado cuenta que el amor no está hecho para mí, pero no es algo grave-

- paso algo con Seiya-

- problemas-

- de que tipo-

- del tipo que no tienen solución-

- segura que no tienen solución-

- si –

- animo Hotaru pronto encontraras a tu verdadero amor-

- si supongo que tendré que seguir esperándolo-

_o0o0o0o0o0o0o_

-vamos Serena solo un poco más-

- aun lugar que me gusta mucho-

- y queda tan lejos-

Darien me llevaba a su escondite secreto a algo así creo que es, como lo recordaba eso también se lo pregunte y dijo que Rei lo había llevado con la intención que recordara algo bueno no había recordado pero le había tomado cariño y quería mostrármelo era un súper detalle de su parte, pero no podía evitar sentirme mal con cada acción que tenía conmigo porque daba la casualidad que todos los detalles que tenía conmigo eran únicos y lindos

-Llegamos - dijo al fin y me quede maravillada por segunda vez en el día, era totalmente indescriptible

- Ven siéntate- dijo indicando unas rocas

- el realmente hermoso-

- lo sé yo pienso lo mismo-

Con el hermoso lugar Darien me empezó a preguntar cosas triviales como mi color favorito, cuando era mi cumpleaños quería como saber todo de mí y no sabía si eso era ¿bueno? o ¿malo?

* * *

_**si me he ausentado por mucho tiempo y eso no tienen justificación lo siento en verdad... por la espera les dejo unos avances... espero y les guste **_

_**En el siguiente episodio (como en la telenovelas)**_

_-un placer conocerte soy Lita Kino la novia de Andrew el mejor amigo de Darien-_

_- mucho gusto soy Serena Tsukino novia de Darien como ya sabes-_

_- me alegra mucho que Darien por haya conocido a su chica ideal pareces ser una buena persona-_

_oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO_

_Cuando vi de nuevo a Seiya sentí un escalofrío algo raro y no era por el pelinegro si no por la persona que estaba con el, Zafiro Chiba el famoso hermano mayor de Seiya y la persona extraña de la que Rei me había hablado y la verdad no había exagerado_

_oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO_

_-que pasa Serena porque estas tan alterada- dijo mi hermana preocupada_

_- lo vi Mina , lo vi- dije con lágrimas en mis ojos_

_**espero les haya gustado...!**_

_**quiero agradecer a las chicas que me han dejado su comentarios muchas gracias a:**_

_**Elsy82 , Dayanna, Usagi13chiba y Sailor mercury o neptune MUCHAS GRACIAS**_

_**SE DESPIDE **_

_**PRINCESS ANDREITA **_

_**BESOS A TODOS... **_


	11. Capítulo 10

_**ANTES QUIERO DECIR QUE LA HISTORIA ES MÍA DE MI LOCA CABECITA QUE SE LE OCURREN MUCHAS IDEAS Y LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON SON DE LA GRANDIOSA NAOKO TAKEUCHI, LOS TOMO PRESTADOS PARA MI HISTORIA... SIN NADA QUE MAS QUE DECIR POR EL MOMENTO LAS DEJO CON EL CAPI 10**_

**CAPITULO 10**

Llego un momento en que la conversación se tornó un tanto incómoda. Darien quería saber todo de mi vida pero había una parte que yo no estaba dispuesta a compartir, y en realidad lo hacía más por mí que por él, el simple hecho de narrarlo me trae recuerdos muy dolorosos que trato constantemente olvidar, quería en lo posible que mi pasado quede en el pasado. Aún sin decírselo Darien lo entendió y no preguntó más al respecto, vaya que se lo agradecí, era bueno que supiera respetar mi espacio.

Hubo un silencio que yo aproveché para observar más detenidamente el lugar donde nos encontrábamos, no por nada era el lugar favorito de Darien, y es que todo ahí te hechizaba y tranquilizaba…

El celular de Darien rompió con ese silencio, era Rei recordándonos la hora del almuerzo.

-Parece que tenemos que irnos- me dijo mientras se levantaba y me tendía su mano.

- Si lo sé, pero es una lástima- dije con un puchero.

- Podemos volver otro día-

- La verdad me encantaría, todo aquí es tan bonito- Darien me sonrió en respuesta, regresamos a donde estaba su auto y nos encaminamos de regreso a la mansión Chiba, en el camino volví a torturarme con el problema que ahora me acomplejaba… ¿Cómo le iba a decir a Haruka que Darien no tenía memoria?, me reprendí a mí misma por mi error, debí decirle todo desde el inicio y así no tendría que preocuparme por eso ahora.

- ¿En qué piensas?- me preguntó Darien.

- Nada importante, tengo una conversación pendiente con Haruka, eso es todo- respondí.

- Creo que es importante por la manera en que estabas concentrada-

- No mucho... bueno si un poco-

- ¿Los conocí?- me preguntó de pronto.

- ¿Qué?-

- Me refiero si conocí a alguien de tu familia- me tensé de inmediato al escuchar eso, obvio no conocía a nadie, debía decirle algo… digo, en seis meses de noviazgo no era posible que no conociera a nadie de mi familia – creo que a tu tía no, me di cuenta de eso cuando fuí a recogerte, es muy amable por cierto-

- si mi tía es única, y bueno si conociste a alguien, a mi hermana Mina-

- Supongo que ella es la que me abrió la puerta cuando fuí a recogerte-

- De seguro es ella- claro que era ella en mi casa solo vivíamos Tía Luna, Mina, Armand y yo, después me di cuenta de sus palabras y me asusté- ¿Hablaste con ella?- pregunté, era muy común de Mina decir cosas innecesarias.

- La verdad no, apenas abrió la puerta se sorprendió mucho de verme y desapareció por las escaleras, fue extraño y gracioso- dijo con una leve sonrisa.

Me alivié, eso no era tan malo, por lo menos no había dicho algo que me pondría en problemas

-También vi a un niño pequeño, ¿es tu hijo?- esa pregunta si me sorprendió, como podía pensar eso, aunque intenté no pude evitar reír ante lo dicho por Darien.

- ¿Por qué te ríes?- me preguntó.

- Armand no es mi hijo, solo que jamás en mi vida alguien me ha dicho que soy su madre, Armand se parece demasiado a Mina… bueno no, a veces nada, pero tiene algo que siempre lo vinculan con mi hermana, no conmigo, Armand es mi sobrino-

- Armand es tu sobrino- repitió más tranquilo, y eso me hizo preguntarme si hubiera sido un problema si yo hubiera tenido un hijo.

- Te puedo hacer una pregunta Darien-

- Por supuesto, dime- me contestó amable como siempre.

- ¿A ti te hubiera molestado si Armand fuera mi hijo?-

- ¿La verdad?-

- Si, la verdad Darien- como hubiera querido que él me mirara a los ojos para saber si era sincero pero estaba manejando aunque no por mucho porque estacionó su carro en el lugar más cercano y puso toda su atención en mí, no pude evitar ponerme nerviosa.

- NO, la verdad no me hubiera importado en lo más mínimo, un hijo para mí no es un problema, es una bendición, si tuvieras un hijo lo amaría tanto como te amo a ti Serena-

La convicción con lo que dijo todo, la sinceridad en los ojos me hizo creer en él y me odie a mí misma por eso, él me estaba diciendo que me amaba y eso no era verdad, el hecho de que diga esas palabras era malo para él y para mí, quería detenerlo y decirle que no me amaba que eso era lo que él creía, no lo que realmente sentía.

-¿Por qué siento que mi respuesta tuvo el efecto contrario del que debía tener?- le desvié la mirada, no sabía que decirle, yo no sabía nada, no, me equivoco, si sabía una cosa… Era _una mentirosa._

-¿Princesa?- dijo mientras con su mano hacia girar mi rostro para poder tenerlo de frente – sé que es duro para ti también estar con alguien que no tiene memoria, pero podemos superar esto juntos-

SILENCIO

Yo no sabía que responder, él creía que eran otras las razones por las cuales yo me sentía mal.

-No puedo atarte a que estés conmigo- dijo Darien de pronto y sus palabras me sorprendieron – si crees que no puedes estar conmigo no te detengo, tú no tienes obligaciones conmigo Serena- fijé de nuevo mis ojos a su rostro y vi que estaba sonriendo bueno estaba tratando – lo menos que quiero es que te sientas obligada-

- Darien yo estoy aquí porque quiero- Estúpida Serena siempre metiendo la pata, Darien piensa cosas que no son, bueno a mentir de nuevo – Si es duro pero estoy aquí porque te amo, no te voy a dejar solo, tienes razón vamos a poder salir de esto juntos-no parecía muy convencido tenía que decirle algo más, Serena piensa – NUESTRO AMOR PODRÁ CON ESTO- y me acerque a él y lo besé suave al principio y después más apasionadamente, Darien tenía que quitarse esas ideas estúpidas de su mente, yo no lo iba a dejar, no hasta que haya recuperado la memoria, lo malo es que Darien era muy bueno besando… siempre me perdía en el montón de sensaciones que sus labios me ofrecían, la falta de oxígeno hizo que nos separemos con nuestras respiraciones entrecortadas dos segundo después tenia de nuevo los labios de Darien en los míos esta vez por iniciativa de Darien….. RAYOS donde estaba mi odio por los hombres en este momento, nos separamos de nuevo por oxigeno.

- Te amo Darien, no lo olvides- le dije tratando de sonar lo más convincente posible y creo que lo conseguí porque Darien sonrió-

- Yo también princesa, como no te imaginas- y me volví a sentir mal, estaba jugando con los sentimientos de Darien y eso no era bueno, debía hablar con Rei cuando llegáramos a la mansión tenía muchas dudas, Darien puso en marcha el auto.

- ¿Puedo preguntar por qué te pusiste mal cuando te respondí?-

- Es que…- tenía que pensar algo bueno – esas mismas palabras me las dijiste cuando recién estábamos saliendo, lo recordé, eso es todo-

- Recuperaré los recuerdos pronto, ya lo verás -

- Darien el tiempo no es problema- a quien miento sí lo es – tus recuerdos vendrán cuando menos te lo imaginas- eso era verdad, por fin Serena algo que no es una mentira – nos debes esforzarte demasiado-

- Si tu estas a mi lado, saldré de esto, además no es tan malo, me he enamorado dos veces de la misma chica- eso es lo que tú crees pensé.

Quise decir algo pero ya habíamos llegado a nuestro destino, Rei nos estaba esperando en la puerta con una gran sonrisa y con un vestuario totalmente diferente al que tenía en la mañana, ¿Cuántas veces se cambiaba Rei en el día? ¿Cuánta ropa tenía? Suspiré lo mejor era no saber esa respuesta.

- Llegaron- dijo Rei a manera de saludo y se lanzó a mis brazos, eso era raro, lo normal era que se hubiera lanzado a los brazos de Darien no a los míos.

- He tenido a Darien mucho tiempo cuñadita, a ti no- respondió a mi pregunta sin que yo la dijera en voz alta.

-¿Cómo tú….?- quise preguntar.

- Si hermanita ya estamos aquí- con la presencia de Darien detuve mi interrogante, tenía que hablar con ella urgentemente, Rey se alejó de mí y saludó a su hermano con una sonrisa.

- Lamento decirles que mamá y papá tuvieron que salir hace una hora- nos informó Rei – tal parece que en la construcciones de Okinawa hubieron problemas, no parecen ser graves pero de todas maneras papá ha querido ver si alguno de los trabajadores o los materiales han sufrido daño- que persona para más dedicada a su trabajo, con razón era una de los magnates de Japón -y bueno también ha utilizado eso de excusa para estar a solas con mamá- dijo con una risita y yo la acompañé, los padres de Darien me recordaban mucho a los míos, dedicaban su tiempo a su trabajo pero no por eso descuidaban a sus hijos ni a ellos mismos, un matrimonio fuerte y con amor – así que solo estaremos los tres en el almuerzo-

- ¿Cuánto tiempo estarán fuera?- preguntó Darien.

- No mucho recuerda que tienen que estar para mañana en la noche, además se han ido en el helicóptero-

¿Helicóptero? Uno de verdad, solo había visto en las fotos. ¿Darien y Rei tenían uno propio?

- ¿Por qué no fueron en el jet privado?- preguntó Darien como si nada.

- Hay Darien no es muy lejos como para que lo utilicen además ellos quieren pasar desapercibidos-

Desapercibidos y se fueron en un helicóptero, creo lamentablemente eso no va a ocurrir.

- ¡Ya sé!- dijo Rei mientras dejaba de caminar.

- ¿Qué se te ocurrió imperativa hermana?- dijo con burla Darien, tenía razón ella sí que era imperativa.

- Ignoraré lo que dijiste antes de hermana, aunque creo que eso es una buena señal así me llamabas antes, pero volviendo al tema ¿por qué no vamos de vacaciones?-

Definitivamente solo a Rei se le puede ocurrir ir de vacaciones en un momento como este, negué con la cabeza debería acostumbrarme.

- No por ahora, Rei- dijo Darien seriamente.

- Pero ¿Por qué?- cuestionó Rei.

- Tengo que presentarme en el hospital, sé que no recuerdo nada, pero debo ver que todo esté bien ahí, además Andrew me dijo que tengo residentes bajo mi cargo y pacientes, estoy seguro que todavía nadie sabe de mi condición y creo que lo mejor es informarlo-

Es cierto lo había olvidado Darien era un muy reconocido cardiólogo, uno de los mejores según me dijeron, estoy segura que no exageraron.

- Hay claro el hospital, pero eso no es un obstáculo después de todo puedes pedir vacaciones y aprovecharlas- dijo con una sonrisa Rei.

Yo quería saber en qué hospital o clínica trabaja pero hacerlo revelaría que no sé donde trabaja mi novio y eso sin duda sería un paso en falso, mis dudas tendrías que dejarlas para cuando estuviéramos solas Rei y yo.

-Rei- la llamó Darien – podrías platicarme todo de mi trabajo, tengo curiosidad-

- Claro Darien pero hablemos cuando estemos almorzando-

Bien, de esa manera yo podía saber más de Darien sin que él se diera cuenta de mi falta de información, caminamos por los largos y sombrios pasillos de la mansión Chiba. Darien acercó su mano a la mía y empezamos a caminar cogidos de la mano, sonreí por el gesto, después de unos minutos llegamos al comedor que era inmenso, quería decir muchas cosas a favor del comedor pero me detuve ya me había emocionado demasiado por el resto de la casa, tomamos asiento en las largas sillas de madera y en menos de un minuto ya teníamos comida en nuestra mesa, unas tres chicas de servicio fueron las encargadas de atendernos bueno a Rei y a Darien, me sentía tan fuera de lugar que simplemente me quedé callada, Rei y Darien empezaron su charla, sabía que tenía que escuchar pero no lo hice me dediqué a jugar con la comida de mi plato no era que no estuviera deliciosa pero se sentía extraño, en mi casa era todo tan diferente, extrañaba las absurdas y serias charlas del pequeño Armand y las ocurrencias de Mina esto era demasiado callado aún con Darien y Rei hablando pero una palabra hizo que soltara el tenedor de mi mano… el _Kobe Kaisei Hospital_, cuando levanté el tenedor tenía la mirada de Darien y Rei sobre mí, simplemente sonreí en respuesta y disculpa, los hermanos Chiba olvidaron rápidamente mi desliz y se enfundaron de nuevo en su charla esta vez yo también estaba escuchando quería ver como Darien estaba relacionado con _ese_ hospital.

- Bueno ya hablamos de tus residentes, te quedó claro ¿verdad?- preguntó Rei.

- Si tengo tres: Amy Mizuno, Taiki Kou y Richard Masuko-

- Si ya te dije que Amy está comprometida con Richard, además ella es tan humilde y…-

- Rei después hablamos de la vida amorosa de mis residente quiero saber más-

- Como ya te dije pero te lo repetiré de nuevo, trabajas en el _Kobe Kaisei Hospital_- demonios de todos los hospitales de todo Japón tenía que trabajar en ese bufe de indignación demasiado fuerte pero Rei y Darien siguieron con su charla, maldita mi suerte por qué ese hospital ¡¿por qué?, debía tranquilizarme, con enojarme no hacía nada, necesitaba salir de esa casa, me levanté de mi asiento tratando de sonar lo más normal posible.

-Muchas gracias por la comida estuvo deliciosa pero debo irme- debía salir cuanto antes de ahí.

- Sere- me llamo Darien iba a decir algo pero no lo dejé, me debía ir.

- Tengo una pequeña charla con Haruka y bueno es mejor no hacerlo esperar, gracias de nuevo- me acerqué a Darien y me despedí con un pequeño beso, di la vuelta al comedor y me despedí de Rei, tomé mi bolso que estaba en la mesa de la entrada del comedor y empecé a caminar hasta la salida lo más rápido que podía, pero pronto sentí unos pasos detrás de mi.

- Sere no tienes que irte así, si quieres puedo llevarte- era Darien ya me lo imaginaba pero no quería verlo en ese momento no con tantos recuerdos en mi mente, quería salir de esa casa era lo único que quería.

- Gracias por el ofrecimiento- respondí sin darme vuelta – pero tienes muchas cosas que hablar con Rei y yo… bueno me espera Haruka, tomaré un taxi- y sin decir más salí casi corriendo de la casa, Darien no me seguía lo sabía incluso sin darme vuelta.

Desaparecí, bueno lo hice para Darien y Rei, no fue muy difícil simplemente me desconecté, no podía hacer lo mismo con mi familia eso era obvio ellos me conocían mucho mejor y estaba segura que me iban a preguntar la causa de mi estado así que me tomé unos minutos para mí misma, después con paso lento me dirigí a mi casa tenía que hablar con Haruka y tenía que ser rápido al llegar no me sorprendió ver su auto estacionado en la entrada era mejor así, entré y en el sillón estaban jugando Armand y Haruka sonreí al verlos, Haruka podía ser tan niño a veces como en ese momento que estaba tratando construir un castillo con leggos era eso o un puente la verdad es que no tenía mucha forma que digamos en cambio lo que estaba construyendo Armand si tenía forma se notaba que era un trébol un gran trébol y en el centro estaba una gran A

- Me estás haciendo trampa enano- dijo Haruka cuando regreso a ver la obra de arte de Armand.

- No tío- dijo mientras le sacaba la lengua, la verdad Armand podía hablar fluidamente si se lo proponía.

- Si, estoy seguro que te están ayudando- dijo mientras buscaba algo entre los leggos.

- Nadie me ayuda tío- dijo serio Armand.

- Se buen perdedor Haru se ve con mucha diferencia que ganó Armand, aunque está muy bonito tu…. Bueno tu puent… - hay es que no sabía que era.

- Es un auto de carrera-

¿un auto? No podía hablar en serio eso que tenía en frente no tenía nada que ver con un auto.

- Tía Sere- dijoArmand mientras me cogía de la mano y me llevaba frente a su trébol- verdad que el mío está más bonito que el de tío Haru-

- Claro mi vida – dije mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla y mi sobrino sonrió satisfecho no pudo evitar mirar hacia donde estaba Haruka y sacarle de nuevo la lengua.

- Enano te voy a cortar esa lengua- dijo Haruka acercándose.

- Y yo te voy a cortar otra cosa en donde sigas molestando a mi hijo- dijo Mina que estaba llegando a la sala.

Ahí estábamos de nuevo con las ocurrencia de día a día era increíble como estas pequeñas cosas me hacían inmensamente feliz y hacían que mi pasado se quede donde tenía que quedarse… en el _olvido,_olvidé por esos momentos a Darien, el hospital, a todo lo que me hacía daño en esos momentos.

- Mami- grito Armand arrojándose a los brazos de Mina – tío Haru no acepta que perdió-

- No he perdido enano, esa inteligencia que tienes es anormal y más siendo Mina tu madre-

Haruka se había metido en problemas, en unos grandes y se dio cuenta demasiado tarde del efecto de sus palabras y conociendo como conocía a Mina sabía que le esperaba el regaño de dos horas de mi hermanita además de acompañarla a comprar un día entero y llevar todas las bolsas de ropa y para colmo Mina no iba a gastar nada todo gracias a **Haruka.**

-Perdón ¿me REPITES LO ULTIMO HARUKA?- dijo con un grito Mina.

- Mina ya sabes que yo solo bromeaba ¿verdad?- contestó mientras se escondía tras de mí… _cobarde._

- ¡Que me repitas lo último que dijiste Haruka Tenou!-

- Sere tu y yo tenemos una charla pendiente ¿no?- claro quería utilizarme a mí para salir de esta.

- En serio, yo no lo recuerdo- contesté en un susurro, Haru me miro con seriedad y bueno decidí que era mejor no alargar el momento – si tienes razón Haru tenemos una charla pendiente-

- Lo ves Mina soy un hombre ocupado y bueno me tengo que ir, nuestra pequeña chara tendrá que esperar-

- Haruka no escapes tú y yo tenemos que HABLAR-

- Lo se Mina créeme que lo sé pero será en otra oportunidad- y en menos de dos segundo ya se encontraba en la puerta, reí ante su comportamiento de esta no se iba a librar tan fácil y conociendo a mi hermana sé que se lo iba a cobrar con su Ferrari pobre auto tendría que sufrir por los comentarios fueras de lugar de su dueño seguí a mi paso a Haru mientras Armand trataba de controlar a Mina si lo sé, se ve raro pero creo que a veces se invertían los papeles y Armand cuidaba de Mina

-HARUKA- el grito de mi hermana fue lo único que escuchamos antes de Haruka acelerará a toda velocidad, no pregunte a donde nos dirigíamos porque lo sabía a la perfección íbamos a ir al parque N°10

- Mina me va a matar- dijo Haruka sentando en una de las sillas del parque

- tú te lo buscaste, no te quejes ahora- dije mientras me sentaba a su lado

- bueno si pero dime la verdad, te parece normal la inteligencia de ese niño y no lo tomes a mal amo a Armand pero por Dios tienes 3 años-

- lo sé pero yo no le veo nada de malo a eso-

- ni yo pero bueno….-

- Mina no es tonta-

- yo no dije eso pero hay es que…. se parece demasiado al papá –

- Lo sé, me pregunto si no es duro para Mina-

- No pequeña ella ya no lo ama se nota cuando habla de él, ya no lo hace con resentimiento es como si hablara de cualquier persona creo que lo que paso lo ha superado y ahora solo lo ve como el papá de Armand nada más-

- me alegro que Mina haya podido olvidarlo, espero que encuentre a alguien que la valore-

- lo hará pequeña, lo hará todo a su tiempo y bueno con esta pequeña platica nos vamos al tema principal que querías decirme-

- Darien perdió la memoria-

- ¿qué?-

- lo que escuchaste Haru, Darien sufrió un accidente y se golpeo muy fuerte la cabeza eso provocó una amnesia traumática no preguntes más detalles porque sabes que la medicina no se me da por algo soy contadora- trata de aligerar el ambiente pero no funcionó Haruka tenía la mandíbula tensa

- No te recuerda-

- no- fui sincera – no recuerda a nadie, aunque cuando despertó dijo mi nombre-

- vas a seguir a su lado-

- sí, no puedo abandonarlo, Haru solo te pido que me apoyes tengo que ayudar a Darien no puedo dejarlo-

- está bien- dijo tranquilo y eso me sorprendió no esperaba esta reacción de Haru – sé que si te digo algo no me vas hacer caso y si tú eres feliz con el yo no puedo decirte que no estés a su lado además él te necesita-

- gracias Haru, sabes que cuento contigo es mucho para mí-

- lo es también por eso lo hago sé que si yo estoy en contra no serás feliz, lo únicoque quiero Sere es que olvides el pasado lo que pasó y comiences de nuevo- las palabras de Haruka dolieron y no pude evitar recordar cuando Rey le dijo a Darien que trabaja en el _Kobe Kaisei Hospital_

_Olvidar el pasado_

_oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO_

-Rey es solo una cena porque tengo que ponerme este vestido, está muy descubierto- después de la charla con Haru pude estar más tranquila y bueno aprovechando mi valentía se lo dije a mi Tía Luna se sorprendió al principio pero igual que Haru me apoyo incondicionalmente no sin decirme

_Que olvide el pasado... pero no podía_

- Primero no solo es una cena es tu presentación como la novia de Darien aunque es solo entre la familia y amigos tienes que lucir linda y segundo el vestido tiene suficiente para cubrirte lo necesario si tienes frio ya sabes tienes a mi hermano- dijo con risita y yo pude evitar sonrojarme

- Rey- la reprendí

- si lo sé pero déjame soñar-

- no quiero que te desilusiones cuando esto termine-

- eso no sucederá-

- Rey debemos hablar de muchas cosas-

- lo sé pero Darien no me deja siempre quiere estar contigo, pero mañana tenemos todo el día Darien va a ir al hospital con Andrew y de seguro se pasó todo el día con él-

- mañana tengo que ir al trabajo, he faltado mucho y no puedo abusar de Artemis-

- no hay problema por eso yo te acompañaré al trabajo y ahí hablamos por ahora déjame que termine de arreglarte-

Suspire y me deje hacer no podía luchar además que no quería, deje mi mente en blanco y me obligue a no pensar que hacia personas que me esperaban y que querían saber cómo era la novia de Darien, después de veinte minutos Rey había terminado y déjenme decirle que no sé cómo lo hice pero por un momento no me reconocí cuando me paso el espejo era totalmente distinta, mi estilo era algo sobrio y Rey había hecho verme hermosa en tan poco tiempo que me quede sin habla

-Veo que te ha gustado, bueno después me lo agradeces Darien está apunto de tocar la puerta- dijo Rey con una sonrisa segundos después el sonido de la puerta se escucho

- ¿cómo…?- le iba a preguntar pero me retracte ese no era el momento – no importa después me lo explicas-

Estaba nerviosa eso era claro pero tenía a mi familia Rey los había invitado y bueno todos obviamente aceptaron a venir aunque ahora que lo pienso a Haru le va a dar un infarto cuando vea el vestido pero la culpa es de Rey yo ya tenía otro preparado pero me ataco diciendo _no dejare que salgas con ese crimen a la moda_ yo rodee los ojos un vestido no era importante o ¿sí?, mi vestido era de un color azul eléctrico _corto_ como ya había mencionado Rey en cambio llevaba un vestido igual de corto pero de color rojo con unas preciosas lentejuelas

-Vamos a Darien no le gusta esperar- asentí y nos dirigimos a la puerta al abrir me topé con los ojos zafiros de mi novio y la sonrisa que siempre tenía para mi me miro de pies a cabeza y eso hizo que me sonrojara

- Luces hermosa princesa-

- gracias, tú también estas muy guapo- y no era mentira estaba enfundado en un traje negro con una camisa negro sin la corbata y desabotonado los primero botones su pelo lo tenía peinado como de costumbre, me tendiósu brazo y yo la acepte, Rey se nos había adelantado

- ¿estás nerviosa?- me pregunto cuando sintió que apreté su mano

- no… bueno si… un poquito- dije sincera

- no tienes que estarlo solo están amigos íntimos-

Cuando llegamos al comedor vi a grupo pequeño de gente y me relaje Darien lo noto y sonreí junto a él empezamos a saludar a todos los presentes todos muy cordiales algunos los había visto en las revistas y otros solo pro el porte se podía ver que eran adinerados

-Bueno hermanito préstame a Sere un ratito- de la nada había aparecido Rey Darien y yo la miramos sorprendidos

- No- fue la respuesta de Darien

- Ay hermanito solo la quieres para ti, no es justo quiero presentarle a las chicas y ya sabes tener conversación de chicas no creo que quieras escuchar esas cosas-

- Está bien hermanita ganaste pero no te acostumbres, tengo la leve sospecha que con esa carita que pones obtienes todo lo que quieres, cuida a Sere- me dio un beso rápido y me dejó sola con Rei.

- Serena tengo que presentarte a las chicas ven, Mina ya está con ellas- dijo Rei mientras me tomaba de la mano y me llevaba al lado opuesto del salón, agradecí que estuvieran interactuado con mi hermana, ella al igual que yo no tenía muchos amigos, menos desde que paso lo de Armand.

- Gracias Rei-

- ¿Por qué me agradeces?-

- Haz hecho muchas cosas por mí, gracias-

- No te vayas a poner melancólica que el maquillaje se va arruinar, ven te quiero presentar a las chicas-

- ¿Cómo son ellas?-

- Geniales- llegamos a donde estaban un grupo de 4 chicas, entre ellas mi hermana, que estaba riendo, se percató de mi presencia y sonrió aún más.

- Hermanita por fin llegaste, las chicas son súper lindas-

- Si, eso me dijo Rei- vi que las tres personas me miraban fijamente, una castaña de gran estatura fue la primera en acercarse.

-Un placer conocerte, soy Lita Kino la novia de Andrew, el mejor amigo de Darien-

- Mucho gusto soy Serena Tsukino, novia de Darien como ya sabes-

- Me alegra mucho que Darien haya encontrado a su chica ideal, pareces ser una buena persona-

- Gracias.

Después se acercó una chica más pequeña que Lita con el cabello azul.

- Amy Mizuno, prometida de Richard Masuko soy residente de Darien un gusto, como dijo Lita es bueno saber que Darien por fin encontró una buena mujer-

- Gracias, es un gusto.

Luego se acercó una chica de cabello rojizo y con unas pequeñas ondas.

- Molly Osaka, novia de Diamante BlackMoon amigo de Darien de la Universidad, es un gusto Serena-

- Gracias a todas, el gusto es mío-

Conversar con ellas era simple y sin esfuerzo, ellas nos incluían en las conversaciones, Rei se veía radiante cuando estaba con ellas y bueno no solo ellas sino todas.

-Es bueno que hablemos después de tanto tiempo- dijo Lita.

- Si ahora casi no nos vemos- dijo Amy.

- Nuestros trabajos casi no nos dejan tiempo- dijo Molly.

- ¿Cuándo tienes que regresar?- pregunto Amy a Lita.

- Yo pues no se…. Extraño mucho a Andrew pero los negocios me exigen que esté en Paris por un tiempo más por ahora creo que me quedo tres meses- Lita era hija única de uno de los hoteleros más grande del país, pero su papá había enfermado y ella había asumido la presidencia con lo cual tenía que viajar mucho, cosa que a ella no le gusta pero le había hecho una promesa a su padre.

- ¿Y a ti Amy cómo te va con la residencia?- pregunto Molly.

- Bueno estos días han sido un poco exhaustos… turnos todas las noches, Darien no es tan exigente pero con lo de la boda ufff… eso si me quita todo el tiempo-

- ¿Cuándo tienes pensado casarte?- pregunté con curiosidad.

- Bueno estoy pensando que en 4 meses, mi mamá me está ayudando al igual que Rei y Molly pero aun así hay mucho que hacer-

- ¿Richard vino?- preguntó mi hermana- es que quiero conocerlo-

- Si – respondió con una sonrisa - está con Darien y los chicos en estos momentos-

- ¿y tú, Molly en qué trabajas?- preguntó mi hermana.

- Mi familia tiene joyerías, como por el momento mi hermano está fuera del país solucionando unos problemas estoy a cargo mientras él regresa, yo estudio economía-

_oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO_

-Veo que viniste hermanito, eso es una sorpresa- preguntó un castaño.

- Taiki, Darien es mi amigo claro que iba a venir- contestó con desgana.

- Aunque no te veo muy contento Yaten-

- Terminé con Kakyuu eso es todo-

- ¿Terminaron?, pero sí...-

- Me engañó-

- Pero… ¿Cómo?... ¿Cuándo?...¿Con quién?- preguntó, lo último en susurro.

- Con Diamante-

- ¿Diamante? ¿pero él no está con Molly?-

- Si de seguro ella no sabe nada, pobre chica, Diamante solo juega con ella-

- ¿Estás bien?-

- No y Taiki… ahora quiero estar solo-

El castaño obedeció las palabras de su hermano y pronto se encontraba solo en el pasillo.

-Creo que venir fue un error- se dijo para sí mismo – lo mejor será que me vaya- cerró los ojos para descansar un momento y sintió un tirón en su pantalón, molesto alzó a ver la causa y encontró a un pequeño niño.

-Señor me perdí puede ayudarme a encontrar a mi mami-

Confuso miro de nuevo al niño, ¿Qué hacia un niño en la mansión Chiba?

-¿Te perdiste?- repitió y el niño asintió – está bien te ayudaré-

_oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO_

-Mina me va a matar si sabe que perdí a Armand- dijo preocupado Haruka.

- Vamos calma, lo encontraremos- dijo Michiru nerviosa.

- Eso espero y ojala sea pronto, ¡rayos! ¿Por qué esta casa es inmensa?- dijo furioso.

- Conozco esta casa, vamos busquemos-

_oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO_

-Por fin llego Seiya, pensé que no vendría- dijo entusiasmada Rei

Cuando vi de nuevo a Seiya sentí un escalofrío algo raro y no era por el pelinegro si no por la persona que estaba con él, Zafiro Chiba el famoso hermano mayor de Seiya y la persona extraña de la que Rei me había hablado y la verdad no había exagerado.

- Pero no vino solo- dijo con amargura Lita – Zafiro esta con él-

- A veces no creo que sean hermanos- dijo Molly.

- Son un poco diferentes- dijo Amy – pero…-

- ¿Un poco?- le interrumpió Molly – Míralos Amy, ellos son completamente diferentes- y era verdad Seiya saludaba a todos con una sonrisa mientras Zafiro se limitaba a asentir con la cabeza, su manera de caminar era diferente, la de Seiya relajada y la de Zafiro seria, Zafiro de cierta forma se parecía a Darien claro que con unos cuantos años más, pero mi Darien era diferente en muchos sentidos.

- Estoy segura que ni siquiera nos va a saludar, nos ignorará como siempre- dijo distraídamente Lita.

_oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO_

-¿Cómo es tu mamá?- pregunto Yaten cuando estaban de nuevo en el salón.

- Es muy bonita, rubia, piel blanca, ojos celeste, está con un vestido naranja-

- ¿Cuántos años tienes?-

- Tres, señor ¿Por qué?-

- No por nada, busquemos a tu mamá-

- Sí-

- ¿Tu nombre?- preguntó interesado.

- Armand Tsukino-

- Lindo nombre, yo me llamo Yaten Kou-

Yaten trataba de encontrar a la madre del niño que había descrito el niño pero no había nadie que obedeciera a esa descripción.

-¿No está tu papá también?, quizás a él lo encuentre porque no veo a tu mamá- vio como el niño bajaba la mirada.

- No tengo papá-

- Lo.. lo siento-

- No importa-

De repente se sintió incómodo no debía haber preguntado aquello, pero pronto encontró al grupo de las chicas y a dos rubias, sin duda una de ellas tenía que ser la madre.

-¿Creo que ya la encontré?-

- En serio-

- Sí, bueno no veo más rubias, aunque hay dos una de ellas debe de ser-

- Si, una de ellas es mi mamá y la otro mi tía Sere-

- Vamos entonces-

Poco a poco se acercaron y Amy se dio cuenta de su presencia.

-Yaten que alegría verte- el aludido asintió.

- Mamiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii….- dijo Armand entusiasmado y se tiró a los brazos de Mina.

- ¿Qué paso amor?, ¿Dónde están Haruka y Michiru?- preguntó preocupada Mina.

- Me perdí, no encontraba a Tío Haru y Tía Michi, estaba asustado y el señor Yaten me ayudó- dijo mientras apuntaba al platinado.

- Gracias- dijo Mina mirando a quien Armad apuntaba – Muchas gracias-

- De nada- y con eso se despidió.

- Adiós señor Yaten- dijo Armand y lo despidió con la mano, el platinado no pudo evitar sonreír y se despidió del pequeño.

-Yaten siempre ha sido de pocas palabras- dijo Lita.

- Fue muy amable – dijo Armand y con lo acontecido la conversación se centró en Armand.

_oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO_

La reunión no salió tan mal pero Seiya no nos saludó, en ningún momento se alejó de Zafiro y esto molestó mucho a Rey, Darien se había divertido mucho, sus amigos le habían dicho muchas cosas de su pasado y bueno no recordada todo pero lo estaba intentando. Terminé exhausta, caminar con tacos no era fácil y yo no los utilizaba mucho, al día siguiente decidí dar una vuelta por el parque, me apetecía recibir los rayos del sol, salí sola porque todos estaban cansados por lo del día anterior, incluso yo lo estaba pero quería caminar y pensar. Me bañé, desayuné algo ligero y salí sin hacer ruido, no quería que nadie se despertara, me dirigí al parque N° 10 a esa hora no había mucha gente, me senté en la misma silla que me había sentado cuando hable con Haruka, me sentía tan relajada hasta que vi que alguien se acercaba... no lo podía creer, tantas veces había pensado y recordado a ese hombre... ¿por qué justo ahora...?, de todos los momentos ese precisamente era en el que menos me esperaba encontrar a esa persona... al hombre que más odiaba en la vida... dirigiéndose a donde yo me encontraba sentada. Entré en pánico. No quería que se me acercara

-Serena espera-

Y tras esas palabras corrí con miedo lo más rápido que podía mientras en mi rostros corrían sin control las lágrimas, las piernas me temblaban, todo mi cuerpo temblaba, no me importaba que la gente me observara, lo único que me importaba es que quería estar en mi casa _quería estar a salvo de ese monstruo._

Llegue a la casa y cerré la puerta de un portazo, todos estaban en la mesa desayunando pero en cuanto ingresé todos se volvieron hacia mi preocupados, Mina fue la primera en llegar a mí.

- ¿Qué pasa Serena?, ¿Por qué estás tan alterada?- dijo mi hermana preocupada.

- Lo vi Mina, lo vi- dije con lágrimas en mis ojos y después todo fue oscuridad.

* * *

**bueno ahí lo tienen no demore tanto esta vez en actualizar... como siempre espero q les guste y me dejen un comentario...**

**tambien kiero agradecer a las personas que me dejan su reviews:**

**gracias a :**

**Elsy82: tan linda me emocione cuando vi que leias mi historia en familia gracias en verdad gracias espero y les gust este capi**

**sailor mercury o neptune: gracuas por tus palabras y mensaje espero y este capi tambien te guste**

**marceila: q lindas palabras gracias me agrada saber q mis ideas les agradan a la gente siempre temo no saber llegar a la gente pero veo q lo estoy consiguiendo, y si la historia tiene un misterio pero para averiguarlo vas a ener q seguir leyendo espero q este capi tambien te guste**

**Usagi13chiba: gracias ami por tu mensaje me gusta q te haya gustado el capi jajajaja espero este igual y si las cosas se estan enredando mas andrew es q la engaño? mmmm no se creo q eso se revelará mas adelante**

**Marie Mademoiselle Chiba: buenas preguntas creo q eso es lo q teme Serena q Drien recupere la memoria y no la perdone pero para saber q va a asar tendras q seguir leyendo mas capis XD espero y te guste este**

**Hikaryzz: gracias por tu mensaje me alegra q te parezca interesante aqui esta el siguiente capi espero y te guste**

**Nos vemos en el siguiente capi se despide**

_**Princess Andreita**_


End file.
